Misunderstandings and Mistakes
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yugi has moved in with Seto with no explanation. Yami loves him and is determined to get him to come home. Full summary inside. YugiXYami, SetoXJoey, AtemuXHeba, BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik
1. Choices

Here's my new story.

There are four OCs in this story: Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora.

Pairings:

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

JoeyxSeto

MarikxMalik

RyouxBakura

TeaxTristan

LeoxYuesei

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to its creator.

Summary: Yugi has moved in with Seto with no explanation. Yami loves him and is determined to get him back. Yugi's been keeping secrest which slowly come out. When deisater strikes, and YUgi ends up fighting for his life, will Yami get teh chance to tell Yugi that he loves him, or will Yugi die never knowing his love for Yami is returned? yaoi, mpreg

I would also like to say that none of these characters have anything to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters. They are my own.

* * *

Chapter 1- Choices

"You want me to do what?" Yugi asked.

Seto looked at the younger teen with an intense gaze. "You heard me, Yugi. I want you to move in with me and Mokuba." Seto said.

"I can't do that." Yugi said, sitting on the bed. He looked up at the older teen. "Seto, I appreciate your concern, but I really think that I should stay here. I mean, my grandfather lives here, and Yami's not going to let me move out." Yugi said.

"Do you think that he'll notice?" Seto asked.

"Maybe not at first." Yugi agreed.

Seto knelt before Yugi and put a hand under his chin, forcing Yugi to look up at him. "Yugi, I know that you do not want to do this, but believe when I say that this is for the best. I only have your best interest at heart." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "I know that you do, Seto, and I appreciate everything that you have done for me lately, but I can't move out, and leave Grandpa. It's just no something that I can do." Yugi said.

Seto sighed. "Okay, Yugi, but the offer is always open if you change your mind." Seto said. He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned back around. "By the way, Mokuba would love to have you live with us. He's always complaining that he doesn't have anyone to play with. It would solve both problems." Seto said before leaving.

Yugi sighed and lay back on the bed.

It had been three years since Ishizu had used a spell to give Yam his body. A side effect was that Atemu, the pharaoh of Egypt, was brought there, too. It wasn't clear how that happened, but everyone accepted it, and Yami and Atemu went under the guise of twin brothers. Both lived in the Game Shop with Yugi and his grandfather.

Yugi stood up and left his room, walking downstairs. He heard laughing and peered into the living room.

Yami, Atemu, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora were all in the living room watching a movie. Yugi sighed and kept on going.

Yugi didn't know why, but for the past few weeks, everyone had been ignoring him. He didn't know why, and that hurt.

Yugi entered the kitchen to find his grandfather talking on the phone.

"Yes. I'll see you then, Arthur. Good-bye." Grandpa said. He hung up the phone and turned around to find Yugi in thee. "Oh. Hello, Yugi. I'm glad you're here. There's something that I need tot ell you." Grandpa said.

"What's that, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"That was friend Arthur from America. He's invited me to visit, and I think I'll go." Grandpa said.

"Okay. How long will you be gone?" Yugi asked, hiding his sadness.

"About a month." Grandpa replied.

"When do you leave?" Yugi asked.

"Saturday. My plane leaves that morning.' Grandpa replied.

Yugi nodded. "I hope that you have fun, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I'm sure I will." Grandpa said, leaving the room.

Yugi slumped back against the refrigerator. 'Now what?' he thought.

* * * * * *

"That was a great movie." Joey said as he took the DVD out.

"Boring, if you ask me." Bakura said.

"Not everyone likes all the blood and carnage stuff that you do, Tomb robber." Atemu said.

"There is nothing wrong with it." Bakura protested.

"Hey! Let's go shopping." Tea said, clapping her hands together.

Kyla and Sayora's eyes lit up.

"I agree. That will be fun." Kyla said.

"No thanks. I hate shopping." Tristan said.

"Yeah. What's the point? That's more of a girl thing anyway." Joey said.

"There are guys that like to shop, too." Sayora protested.

"Why don't we go to the mall, and we could all do whatever we wanted." Ryou said, being mediator again.

"Now that sounds like fun." Atemu agreed.

"I think I'll stay here. I don't want to go shopping. It's bad enough when Kyla forces me to go." Leo said.

"Oh, come on, Leo. You do need new clothes every now and then." Kyla said.

"We'll just stay here. You all go on." Yuesei said.

"Yeah. They want to be alone." Bakura snickered.

Leo glared. "How about you all go?" Leo said.

"I think I'll go elsewhere. I'll see you at home, Ryou." Bakura said, leaving.

"Well, let's go." Joey said.

The group left the room without even thinking of inviting Yugi.

"Grandpa, we're going to the mall." Yami called.

"All right. Be careful." Grandpa called back.

The group left.

"What should we do, Leo?" Yuesei asked.

"Come on. I've got a few ideas." Leo said, leading Yuesei upstairs.

* * * * * *

Yugi had heard that the others were going out and felt dejected that they had not invited him. Even though it had been happening for weeks, it still hurt.

Sighing, Yugi went upstairs.

The hallway had been magically stretched by Yami and Atemu's Shadow Magic, Kyla and Sayora's crystal light magic, and Leo's ancient magic, giving Yami, Atemu, Kyla, and Sayora their own rooms, and giving Leo and Yuesei their own double-sized room.

Yugi went into his own room and sat down on the bed. He buried his face in his hands as he held back a sob. Tears filled his eyes.

Frowning, Yugi wiped the tears away and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand. He hit the speed dial and called a number that had recently been added.

"Hello. This is Seto Kaiba." the voice said.

"Seto, it's me, Yugi." Yugi said.

"Yugi, what is it? Are you all right?" Seto asked, instantly alarmed.

"Yeah. They went to the mall without inviting me again. Seto, I think I'm going to take you up on your offer to move in. Grandpa's leaving to visit his friend in America for a month, and I can't live here like this anymore." Yugi said.

"I'll be over to help you pack. You can move in today." Seto said.

"Thanks, Seto." Yugi said. He hung up and dropped the phone.

"I can't live like this anymore. I have to get away before it kills me." Yugi muttered. He looked at the Millennium Puzzle that lay on his desk. There were two halves to it now, and Yami held the dark half while he held the light. "Like it has any meaning anymore." Yugi said. He took the Millennium Puzzle and put it in the gold box he had originally gotten the puzzle in and placed the puzzle back inside.

Yugi went to his closest, took out a suitcase, and began getting some of his clothes in them.

It wasn't long before Seto walked in with Roland and another employee.

"Let's get all your things packed." Seto said.

Yugi nodded.

Between the four, they had all of Yugi's stuff packed and ready to go in three hours.

All that was left was the bed, the desk, and furniture.

"Take all this and out it in his room. Mokuba will show you which one." Seto said.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Roland replied as he and the other guy left.

"Seto, before I go, I'm telling Grandpa about this." Yugi said

Seto nodded.

Yugi stepped out of the hallway and almost ran right into his grandfather.

"Oh, Yugi. There you are. I was wanting-" Grandpa started before he stopped. "Hello, Seto. What are you doing here?" Grandpa asked.

It had been a regular occurrence for Seto to be there over the past few weeks, so it didn't surprise the old man to see the teenage CEO there.

"I just came over to see Yugi." Seto said.

"Yugi, I was wondering if you'd be willing to watch the Game Shop while I'm gone." Grandpa said.

"Can't Yami or Atemu do it? They do it most of the time anyway." Seto said none too kindly.

"They'll help, too." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa, I will, but there's something you should know." Yugi said.

"What's that?" grandpa asked.

"I'm, well, I'm not going to be living here anymore." Yugi siad.

Grandpa frowned. "What do you mean?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa, I'm moving in with Seto. I don't want to live here anymore." Yugi said.

Grandpa's face showed his shook. "Yugi, why on earth would you do that?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa, I'm just not happy here anymore, and Seto's said that it won't be any trouble for me to live there. I need to get away." Yugi said.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Grandpa asked.

"It's not all of a sudden. I've been thinking about this for a while now. It's nothing you did, Grandpa, but I just feel like moving out is the only way I am going to feel happy again." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I had no idea you were unhappy." Grandpa said.

"I-I didn't want you to know, but I can't take it anymore. I want you to understand that this has nothing to do with you. I just need this. Seto will take care of e." Yugi said.

Seto placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. He looked at grandpa and said, "Mr. Moto, I assure you that Yugi will be well taken care off. I'll make sure of that." Seto said.

"What about school?" Grandpa asked.

"Seto goes to Domino High, too. He won't let me out of that." Yugi said.

"No, I won't. He'll go, and he'll do well." Seto said.

Grandpa sighed. "There's nothing I can do then." he glanced at the bare room and said, "I take it everything is on its way to the mansion." grandpa said.

Yugi nodded. "I know that its last minute, but its what I need to do." Yugi said.

"All right. Just take care of yourself, Yugi." Grandpa said, hugging his grandson.

"I will." Yugi replied.

"Come on, Yugi." Seto said.

"Bye, grandpa." Yugi said.

"Bye, Yugi." Grandpa said as the two disappeared down the stairs.

Grandpa sighed. "How could I have not noticed he was unhappy? If living with Kaiba will make him happy, then so be it." Grandpa said before disappearing into his room.

* * * * * *

"Yugi!" Mokuba shouted, jumping into Yugi's arms and giving him a tight hug.

Yugi stumbled back under the force, but laughed and hugged Mokuba back. "HI, Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Mokuba, please don't knock him over." Seto said.

"Sorry." Mokuba said, letting go of Yugi. He took Yugi's hand and said, "Come on Yugi. Let's go play."

"Mokuba, let Yugi get settled in first, then you can play if he wants to." Seto said.

"Come on, Mokuba. Why don't you show me my room?" Yugi said.

Mokuba nodded and practically dragged Yugi upstairs.

Roland walked up and said, "How long will Mr. Moto be with us, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Indefinitely.' Seto replied.

"Yes, sir." Roland said.

"Has Dr. Conrad arrived at?" Seto asked.

"Yes. He's waiting in your office." Roland replied.

"Thank you." Seto replied before heading to his office.

* * * * * *

"I'm glad that you're living here now, Yugi. It gets kind of lonely here since Seto works all the time." Mokuba said.

"Well, I'll be here for awhile." Yugi said.

"Do you know how long?" Mokuba asked.

"No, I don't. Your brother probably will let me stay here as long as I want." Yugi said.

"Are you living here because of your condition?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. Seto thinks that it'll be better for me if I live here. I think he's got the doctor on his payroll so that he can be called in at the moment anything happens." Yugi said.

"It's just because he's worried. When Seto cares about someone, he does anything that he can to help them, and in Seto's case, cost is no object." Mokuba said.

Yugi laughed as he finished putting his clothes in the closet. "Yeah, I know. I'm kinda surprised that Seto has such a soft spot for me. The only person that he has ever shown any kind of kindness or worry over is you." Yugi said.

"Seto got to know because I'd drag you over here to play with me so much. I think he began to see that you were a good person, and he took a liking to you." Mokuba said.

Yugi nodded as he continued to arrange his things in the large room. "I'm going to have to get used to having such a large room. I'm used to having a room that's not even half this size." Yugi said.

Mokuba laughed. "You get used to it after a little time. I know that it took me awhile." Mokuba said.

Yugi smiled at Mokuba.

There was a knock on the door before Seto walked into the room.

"Hey, big brother. What's up?" Mokuba asked.

"You're not bothering Yugi, are you?" Seto asked.

"No, he's not. What is it, Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Dr. Conrad is here. I thought that it would be a good idea for him to look at you since he's you're new doctor." Seto said.

"Let me finish putting my things up and then I'll talk to Dr. Conrad, then Mokuba and I can play." Yugi said.

"All right!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto shook his head. "All right. I'll tell Dr. Conrad." Seto said before leaving the room.

"I wish that Seto would loosen up. He's way too uptight." Mokuba said.

"Well, maybe between the two of us, we will be able to get him to." Yugi said.

Mokuba looked at him. "Hey, Yugi. How do you think Yami will take you living here now? I mean, he and Seto are rivals. He's probably not going to like you living with him." Mokuba said.

"I don't know how he'll react, but I doubt he'll notice anytime soon unless someone points it out to him. He hasn't noticed much so anything about me since eh and Tea started dating." Yugi replied.

Mokuba heard the sadness in Yugi's voice. He knew that Yugi was in love with Yami and that Yami dating Tea was hurting him.

"Well, I'd better go. If I keep Dr. Conrad waiting too long, Seto will be on my case. I'll meet up with you in the game room." Yugi said.

Mokuba nodded and scurried out.

Yugi shook his head and walked out of the room to find Seto.

"Yugi, were you going to see Dr. Conrad?" Seto asked.

"Yes, Seto." Yugi replied.

"Good. Let's go." Yugi replied.

The two walked down the hall.

* * * * * *

Yami, Atemu, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Sayora, and Kyla sat in a café drinking milkshakes and eating ice cream.

"Stopping here to eat ice cream was a good idea, Sayora." Joey said.

"Thanks. I've wanted it for days." Sayora said.

"Hey. Yami, Tea. When were you guys planning telling us?" Tristan asked.

"Telling you what?" Tea asked.

"That you two are dating." Kyla said.

Yami and Tea both nearly choked on their milkshakes.

"What are you talking about? Tea and I aren't dating." Yami said.

"There's no shame in it, Yami. It's all over school, and you two have been at Tea's house a lot, probably having more fun than us." Joey said, snickering.

Tea hit Joey In the back of the head, blushing. "Joey! Yami and I are not dating, and there is certainly nothing like that going on." Tea said ,angry.

"Tea's been helping me with a problem I have. We are not dating." Yami said.

Sayora frowned. "Everyone in the school has been saying that you are." Sayora said.

"Then they've been spreading lies." Yami said.

"I have a feeling that you two should clear that up tomorrow. Everyone has the wrong idea." Atemu said.

"So, you two are not dating?" Ryou asked.

"No. We're just friends." Yami replied.

"Well, I thought it was true." Joey said.

Tea smacked him in the back of the head again.

"Ow!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Quit hitting me."

"Then stop saying something stupid." Tea retorted.

"Okay. Now that we have that cleared up, maybe we should go on to the mall." Atemu suggested.

"Let's go." Sayora agreed.

The group paid for their milkshakes and left the café.

* * * * * *

Yugi and Mokuba sat in the game room playing a game on Mokuba's Xbox 360.

"Wow, Yugi. You picked this game up fast." Mokuba said.

"I always do." Yugi replied.

The two continued to play the racing game.

From the doorway, Seto watched the two play.

His gaze hardened. 'Yami, you were supposed to protect him, but you don't seem to give damn anymore. For a few weeks, you haven't paid any attention to him. I guess I have to be the one to protect him now, even if that means from you.' Seto thought.

He was determined to take care of Yugi and protect him no matter what or who he had to protect him from.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sesne. I'll explain some of this in later chapters.

Marik, Malik, Ishizu, and Odion may not appear for a while.

Just so you know, this is not a Tea-bashing fic. She and Yami are just friends just like she is just friends with ATemu. I may end up pairing Tea with Tristan if anybody.

As always, I would appreacite any ideas or critisism.

R&R.

Here's my new story.

I have four OC's in this one: Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora. For imformation on them, go to my profile page.

Leo and Yuesei are loveres.

Yami, Atemu, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik are all seventeen.

Yugi is fifteen.

Seto is eighteen.

Mokuba is twelve.

Ishizu is twenty-one.

Odion is twenty-three.

Yugi was twelve when he solved the puzzle, so there is a little age difference.

This takes place after Battle City, and I have acted like from Dartz on in the series never happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I'm just adding a twist to them.

Summary: Yugi has moved in with Seto with no explanation. Yami loves him and is determined to get him back. Yugi's been keeping secrest which slowly come out. When deisater strikes, and YUgi ends up fighting for his life, will Yami get teh chance to tell Yugi that he loves him, or will Yugi die never knowing his love for Yami is returned?


	2. He what!

I didn't mention this before, but Heba will be Yugi's twin brother in this one, too. He makes an appearance later.

Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2- He what?!

Yami, Atemu, Kyla, and Sayora walked into the Game Shop after getting back from the mall.

Since it was late, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou went on home.

"That was an interesting day." Kyla said.

"How many times did Tea end up hating Joey?" Sayora asked.

"I lost count after seven." Atemu replied.

"I lost count after ten." Yami added.

"Well, he kept opening his big mouth and saying things about that rumor at school, and it made Tea upset." Kyla said.

Kyla and Sayora walked into the living room.

Atemu turned to Yami and said, "Yami, didn't Tea have a crush on you even when you and Yugi were still one?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah. A year ago, she came to me, told me that she was in love with me, and wanted to date me, but I didn't feel anything for her except for friendship. Tea was upset, of course, but she got over it. In fact, she's over that crush. She hasn't said anything, but I think that she likes Tristan." Yami said.

"I thought I noticed her looking at him like that, but with that rumor, I just ignored it." Atemu said.

"How long has that rumor been going on at school?" Yami asked.

"A few weeks. Why?" Atemu asked.

"Curious." Yami replied.

Atemu looked over Yami and said, "Yami, you're in love with someone, aren't you?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah. Tea's been trying to convince me to tell him, but I'm being stubborn. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him." Yami replied.

"It's Yugi, isn't it?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"I saw how you would look at him. I thought you were until I heard those rumors. Why don't you tell him?" Atemu asked.

"I can't. Yugi's young and innocent, and if he didn't feel the same way, it would ruin our friendship." Yami said.

"Yami, do you really think that Yugi would hate you for loving you?" Atemu asked.

"No, not really." Yami replied, smiling a little at the thought of his Light.

"Yami, even if Yugi didn't feel the same way, he wouldn't care about you any less." Atemu said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yami agreed.

"Speaking of which, why didn't he go with us??" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. I know I didn't ask him." Yami said. He frowned. "Now that I think about, I haven't hung out with him in a few weeks." Yami said.

"I haven't either." Atemu realized.

Sayora poked her head out of the living room and said, "Yami, Atemu. Grandpa wants to talk to us."

The two walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Sayora.

Kyla was lounging in the armchair, and Leo sat in other armchair with Yuesei in his lap.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"I was letting you know that I'm leaving Saturday to go visit a friend of mine in America for a month." Grandpa said.

"That's nice. You haven't seen him in a long time, have you?" Leo asked.

"No. It's been almost a year." Grandpa said. He looked at the teenagers and said, "Yami, Atemu. Will you two look after the Game Shop while I'm gone?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course we will, Grandpa" Atemu replied.

"Yugi will help, too. He's already agreed to it." Grandpa said.

"Where is Yugi at? Shouldn't he hear this?" Yami asked.

"I told Yugi earlier." Grandpa replied.

"I guess he's upstairs." Leo said.

"No, he's not. That's the other thing that I need to tell you." Grandpa said.

"Is something wrong?" Kyla asked.

"Yes. Yugi doesn't live here anymore." Grandpa said.

There was stunned silence followed by a collective "WHAT?!"

"What do you mean he doesn't live here anymore?" Yami demanded.

"Yugi talked to me earlier, and he told me that he decided to move in with Seto." Grandpa said.

"Seto? As in Seto Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

Grandpa nodded.

"Grandpa, why did Yugi move in with Seto?" Sayora asked.

"He wanted to. Yugi told me that he wasn't happy living here anymore and that he needed to get away. Seto offered to let him live in his mansion, and Yugi agreed to it." Grandpa explained.

"Why wasn't he happy?" Yuesei asked.

"That I do not know. Yugi never really elaborated, but I could tell from how he was acting that he really wanted to move in with Seto. Since he was unhappy, I felt that the best thing for him was to move in with Seto." Grandpa said.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Atemu asked.

"Kaiba has been over here a lot lately, and I don't think that he has any underhanded intentions. The truth is that there's not much that we can do." Grandpa said.

"When did Yugi move in with him?" Kyla asked.

"This afternoon." Grandpa said before leaving the room.

"That was certainly unexpected." Leo said.

Yami stood up, and it was obvious that he was angry.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"I'm going to kill Seto and bring Yugi back here." Yami replied before storming out of the room.

Everyone was on their feet and after Yami.

"Yami, wait!" Atemu said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling Yami back so that he could get in front of the door.

"Get out of my way, Atemu." Yami said.

"No. You're upset, and I get that, but storming over to confront Seto is not going to help." Atemu said.

"Besides, from what Grandpa told, it sounded like Yugi made that choice on his own." Leo added.

"How could it be Yugi's choice? This does not sound like something Yugi would do." Yami said.

"He's right. This doesn't sound like Yugi at all." Sayora added.

"Look. We'll see Yugi at school tomorrow. We'll wait until then to talk to him. By then, you'll have calmed down some." Kyla said.

"You can find out everything then. For now, you all need to calm down. Getting angry will only cloud your judgment." Yuesei said.

"Fine." Yami said before going upstairs.

Atemu leaned against the door. "Well, at least we prevented Yami from going to jail for murder." Atemu said.

"I was more worried about Yugi. I think Yugi did go by his own will. His reasons are what I don't understand." Leo said.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Kyla said.

"Why was Yugi unhappy? Did we do something to upset him?" Sayora asked.

"I don't know. I guess that anything is possible." Leo said.

"Let's not assume anything. Yugi can tell us tomorrow." Kyla said.

"Let's go relax Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami had changed into boxers and a white shirt.

"What is Yugi thinking? Why would he move in with Seto of all people?" Yami asked himself.

He let out a sigh as he sat down on his bed.

Yami glanced to his nightstand and picked a picture of himself and Yugi with the rest of the gang.

"What happened to us, Yugi? I don't know why I feel like we don't have any kind of relationship anymore. What came between us?" Yami asked.

Not knowing what else to do, Yami let the silent tears fall as he began to realize that there wasn't a chance that he'd ever be with Yugi.

* * *

"He what?!" Joey shouted.

Several students in the schoolyard looked over at where they were curiously.

"Joey, keep it down." Kyla pleaded.

"Keep it down. Yugi is living with Seto. How can I calm down from that?" Joey asked.

It was a known fact among them that Joey was in love with Seto, but chose not to do anything about it because it seemed like Seto hated him.

"We don't know the details yet. We haven't seen Yugi." Sayora said.

"Why didn't you go and get him last night?" Tristan asked.

"Because if we went last night, Yami would be in jail for murder." Atemu said, looking at Yami.

"Seto got him to move in somehow, and it had to be him because this is something that Yugi would not do without prodding." Yami said.

"Look. We told you because we want you there when we confront of him." Atemu said.

"Look." Tea said, pointing.

The group looked to see Seto's limo pull in front of the school. The door opened, and Seto climbed out with Yugi behind him.

"Should we confront him now?" Tea asked.

The bell rang then.

"It'll have to wait until break." Atemu replied.

The group headed into the building.

* * *

Seto's eyes narrowed at seeing the group. 'They're up to something. I know it.' He turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, why don't you meet me on the roof at break? It's where I always go at break and lunch to get away from everyone."

Yugi looked up at him. "I usually just sit and work on my homework or read." Yugi said.

"You can do that with me. I just want to make sure that you're all right." Seto said.

"What's the real reason?" Yugi asked.

Seto sighed. "I know that Yami, Atemu, and the rest of their gang are going to try and get you to spill about why you decided to move in with me, and I don't want you to have to go through that alone. Especially with your condition." Seto said.

"Seto, it is under control. Dr. Conrad himself said that it was. You just want to find a reason to get into an argument with Yami, Atemu, or Joey, or possibly all of them." Yugi said.

Seto sighed. "I just want to be there if you need me. Okay?" Seto asked.

Yugi smiled. "Okay, Seto. I'll meet you on the roof. We won't cause much of a scene that way." Yugi agreed.

"Good. Now, get to class." Seto said.

Yugi laughed and went into the school building with Seto following him.

'This is not going to be pretty.' Seto thought.

* * *

Yugi walked out of his class and headed up the stairs to go to the roof. He found Seto already sitting with his laptop, typing furiously. "Can you not even leave your company alone when you're at school?" Yugi asked.

"No. I always do my work during break and lunch. It gives me the chance to go over a lot of figures and documents before I go into the office to deal with them." Seto replied, not looking up from his laptop or stopping.

Yugi sighed and sat down beside Seto before pulling out a book.

"What are you reading?" Seto asked.

"Some book for English. It's boring, though." Yugi said.

Seto was shocked that no one had come up here, but he expected it soon.

* * *

"Okay. We have looked all over for those Yugi, so where is he?" Joey asked.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Kyla said.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, Seto always spends break and lunch up on the roof. Probably foes work. I bet Yugi met him up there." Kyla said.

"Well, it can't hurt to look." Ryou said, who had been informed of the situation.

"Let's go." Atemu said.

The group started into the building to go to the roof.

"Why would Yugi want to be with that guy over all of us?" Tristan asked.

"That's something we'll just have to find out." Tea replied.

* * *

Yugi had just finished reading a chapter when he heard, "Yugi." Yugi looked up to see Yami, Atemu, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Sayora, and Kyla standing there,

Seto shut his laptop and glared heatedly at the newcomers.

Yami ignored the look Seto was giving him and siad, "Yugi, we need to talk."

"Then talk." Yugi said.

"Alone." Yami said, glancing at Seto.

Seto stood up and said, "Anything that you have to say to Yugi you can say to me."

"This has nothing to do with you, moneybags, so just stay out of it." Joey barked.

"Be quiet, mutt. I'll be wherever I damn well please and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." Seto retorted.

"Seto, it's okay." Yugi said. He looked back at the gang and said, "You can either say what you have to with Seto here or not all."

Yami's expression showed that he didn't like it, but he let it go. "I want to know why you left home." Yami said.

"I left because I was unhappy at home. Seto offered to let me come live at the mansion and I accepted." Yugi replied.

"That doesn't explain it, though. Why were you unhappy?" Atemu asked.

"Those are my reasons, Atemu, and I don't want to explain them." Yugi said.

"You need tot ell us. We're you're friends." Tristan said a little angrily.

"Watch your tone. He's done nothing wrong, so don't go getting angry at him." Seto said.

"I thought I said for you to stay out of this." Joey said, raising his voice a little.

"Look! My reasons for leaving and being unhappy are my own. I don't have to explain everything to all of you. Seto offered to let me move in with him, and I accepted it. I am in no danger, and I have nothing wrong, so just stay out of it." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you talk to one of us? We would have helped." Yami said.

"Yami, you cannot fix every little thing that goes wrong in my life. None of you can. Just because something's wrong doesn't mean it can be fixed." Yugi said.

"You can at least talk to one of us about it." Atemu said.

"Sometimes, things need to be dealt with alone." Yugi said.

"Look. You need to tell us what is going on. We-" Yami started.

"Stop it, Yami!" Yugi shouted.

Everyone was stunned to silence because Yugi was known for raising his voice in such a way.

"I am not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one! I moved in with Seto, yes. I have my reason, yes. Are they your concern? No. My reasons are my own, and I don't have to tell anyone. You do not have to protect me anymore. I don't need it, so please just stay our of this. It's not your concern. It's no one's concern, but my own, so please mind your business, and pay attention to your own life. You have a second chance at life so use it, and stop trying to control mine." Yugi said.

Everyone, even Seto, was stunned at what Yugi had just said to them.

No one was more sunned than Yami. He couldn't believe that Yugi wanted him out of his life.

The bell rang.

"We have class." Yugi before grabbing his bag and walking off.

Seto got his stuff and started to the door. He stopped and turned back to them. "Back off, Yugi. He knows exactly what he is doing." Seto said before leaving the roof.

"We need to get to class, or we'll be late." Kyla said.

"We'll discuss this later." Atemu said.

The group headed fir the door to go to class, still stunned.

* * *

Lunch came quickly, and the group sat down to eat and talk.

"That was weird for Yugi. He never talks like that to anyone." Joey said.

"He is right, though." Kyla said.

"About what?" Tristan asked.

"His reasons for this are his, and he has the right to do this. Plus, he's right. He's not a child, and he really doesn't have to tell us anything." Kyla explained.

"He's keeping secrets, though. He's never done that before." Yami said.

"It could be Yugi doesn't want anyone to know." Atemu said.

"And telling moneybags." Joey said.

"Um, do you think that Yugi and Seto could be dating?" Sayora asked.

All eyes turned to her.

"What makes you say that?" Ryou asked.

"Well, Seto has been coming over to the Game Shop a lot lately, and Yugi moved in with him. I just thought that maybe they're together." Sayora said.

"There's no reason to jump to conclusions. We don't know that that is true." Atemu said quickly, hoping to stop Yami and Joey from blowing a gasket.

"What other reason is there?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know." Atemu admitted.

"I say that we find out." Yami said.

"You mean pry into Yugi's life and fid out what he's hiding." Joey said.

"Yes.' Yami said.

"I'm in." Joey said.

"Me, too." Tristan agreed.

"You can't do that. Can't you respect that Yugi doesn't want us to know? Prying isn't going to help us at all." Tea said.

"And didn't you say that you'd always respect Yugi's wishes, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"That was before he turned to my rival and started keeping secrets from me." Yami said.

"Then let's start prying." Tristan said.

Atemu, Kyla, Sayora, and Ryou looked at each other, each thinking that this could not end well.

* * *

That's the chapter.

Yugi might be a little out of character, but it'll become clearer later.

You'll find out what's worng with Yugi next chapter.

R&R.


	3. Yugi's Condition

I changed this chapter a little. Hope you like the new version.

* * *

Chapter 3- Yugi's Condition

Yugi sat down on his bed after school. He turned and fell face first on the bed and screamed, the scream muffled by the pillow. "That could have gone better." Yugi said.

His cell phone rang and Yugi looked up. He fished the phone out of his pocket and looked to see the caller ID said _Heba_. Yugi smiled. He pressed a button, put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello."

"_Hey, Yugi. How's everything going?_" a voice similar to Yugi's said.

"Hey, Heba. Things have been better for me. I'll admit that." Yugi said, laying back into the pillow.

"_What happened?_" Heba asked, instantly sounding concerned.

"Yami and the others confronted me today about why I moved in with Seto." Yugi said.

"_How bad was it?_" Heba asked.

"I lost my temper. I said some things I shouldn't have. Yami was just demanding that I give him an explanation like I'm some kind of child. The way I told him to stay out of it sounded like I wanted him out of my life." Yugi explained.

"_I see. You regret what you said, don't you?_" Heba asked.

"Yeah, but he won't let up, and I don't want him finding out." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, what's so bad about him knowing about your condition? Yami obviously cares for you from what you've told me, and I think you're making a mistake by not telling him._" Heba said.

"Heba, I know that he cares a lot about me, but you don't know Yami the way I do. If he found out, he would be with me 24/7. I would not have a moment's peace. He's way too overprotective. Plus, if I had an attack from it, I think that he would flip out." Yugi said.

"_That just proves how much he cares about you. Yugi, you need to reconsider this. I know that you're scared, and that you don't really want anyone knowing about this, but you're going to have to tell them eventually._" Heba said.

"Heba, don't start with me. I know that you don't like this, but I need to do this. How are things with you?" Yugi asked, hoping to change the subject.

"_Things are fine. Mensi is worrying over me all the time. She went overboard because I met someone at school._" Heba said.

"Oh. Who did you meet?" Yugi asked.

"_Someone you know. His name is Malik Ishtar, and he thought that I was you. I didn't mention that we are related. I just told him that I wasn't you. Have you told anyone there about me?_" Heba asked, knowing Yugi hadn't.

Yugi winced. "No, I haven't. it's not that I haven't thought about telling them, but there's a lot to go with the story. It's about facing our past, and I'm not ready to tell them about all that yet." Yugi said.

"_I understand. I'm not ready to tell that to anyone, either. Tell me this, though. Does Seto know about me and how much about our life does he know?_" Heba asked.

"He knows about you, and he accepted that I didn't want to explain the story just yet. Seto's only stipulation was that I tell him the story when I feel ready." Yugi said.

"_He's been a great friend to you. I'm glad that you do have someone that you can depend on._" Heba said.

"Yeah. I have a lot to thank him for." Yugi said. He could hear someone calling to Heba in the background.

"_Yes, Mensi._" Heba called. "_Sorry, Yugi, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye._" Heba said.

"Okay. Bye, Heba." Yugi said. He hung up and set the phone on his nightstand.

Yugi let out a sigh as he rolled over onto his side.

~Flashback~

_"Seto, it's not your concern." Yugi said._

_"Yes, it is. Everyone has been ignoring you, and it's getting to you." Seto said._

_"Why do you care? You have your company and you have Mokuba. Why do I matter to you?" Yugi asked._

_"Yugi, you are Mokuba's friend, and he cares a great deal for you. I am not just going to stand by and watch while they hurt you." Seto said._

_"Seto, you and Yami are rivals. Why would you care about your rival's Light?" Yugi asked._

_"Yugi, I've seen what kind of person you are. You're kind in a way that I never noticed before. You show me kindness when I did nothing to deserve it. You've been Mokuba's friend when he had no one else. I owe you a lot, and-" Seto stopped._

_Yugi had suddenly gasped and clutched at his chest with one hand while he grabbed hold of the table to stay standing._

_"Yugi, what's wrong?" Seto asked._

_"It's fine. It's happened before. It'll pass." Yugi said through labored gasps._

_"You're not fine." Seto said._

_Yugi let out a pained gasp as he collapsed to his knees in pain._

_Seto caught him and whipped out his cell phone. "This is Seto Kaiba. Get over to the Game Shop now!" He looked at Yugi and said, "Don't worry."_

_Yugi grimaced in pain as he nodded._

~End Flashback~

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed at the memory. "I had no idea that it was so much more than what I thought it was." Yugi said.

~Flashback~

_Yugi lay in a hospital room hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen to help him breath better._

_Seto stood beside him._

_"Thanks, Seto." Yugi said._

_"You don't need to thanks me." Seto said._

_"Yes, I do. If you hadn't been there, something much worse could have happened to me." Yugi said._

_A doctor walked in._

_"Dr. Zing, what happened to him?" Seto asked._

_"We've done your tests, and I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Dr. Zing said._

_"What is it?" Yugi asked, feeling a little apprehensive._

_"I honestly don't know how this happened, but there is not much wrong with you, Mr. Moto." Dr. Zing said._

_Seto's eyes flashed. "Nothing wrong! There has to be a reason for what is going on!" Seto practically shouted._

_"Well, there is." Dr. zing said._

_"What is it?" Yugi asked, worried now._

_"Dr. Zing sighed. "Yugi, as I said, I don't know how this happened, but you seem to have the reproductive of a woman." Dr. Zing said._

_Yugi's eyes widened at that._

_"How is that possible? Yugi is a boy." Seto said._

_"I know that Mr. Kaiba, but it is not something that is uncommon in animals. There are many animals who are the same way." Dr. Zing said._

_"What does that have to do with what is going on with me?" Yugi asked._

_"Well, mostly it has to do with your hormones. All you'd need to do is go onto a hormone regiment." Dr. Zing said before he walked out._

_"This is crazy." Yugi said._

_Seto smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'll fly in a specialist. Maybe they'll know what to do." Seto said._

_"You don't have to do that." Yugi said._

_"I want to, and you're staying with me tonight. I've already had a room prepared." Seto said._

_Yugi sighed. "Okay." Yugi agreed._

~End Flashback~

Yugi let out a sigh. "It was then that Seto asked me to move in. He thought that I would be better off staying here. He also got Dr. Conrad, one of the best doctors in Japan, on his payroll, and I'm under Dr. Conrad's care now." Yugi said, smiling.

~Flashback~

_Yugi and Seto sat talking to Dr. Conrad._

_"Doctor, can you tell me more about what's going on with me?" Yugi said._

_"Certainly. It just seems that when you were born, you were born with the reproductive organs of a man and woman. It means that you could have children at some point. Of course, that's only possible if you are with a man." Dr. Conrad said._

_Yugi sighed. "It is. I'm gay. IS there anything that I will need to do?" Yugi asked._

_"All that you will need to do is take the hormone pills that I prescribe. Take them and you should be fine. They may vary as you get older, or you may end up not needing them. Only time will tell that." Dr. Conrad said._

_"What if he ever had to have surgery of any type? Would this affect him in the procedure he's having done?" Seto asked._

_"Not really. The doctors would need to know about this, but it would not play a major part in any surgery." Dr. Conrad said._

_"So, from your viewpoint, is there any reason for me to worry?" Yugi asked._

_"Not really, but I would suggest that you tell any boyfriend that you have about this from the start. Hiding it could hurt you in the relationship." Dr. Conrad said._

_"I wouldn't dream of doing that. It would hurt us both." Yugi said._

_"I will want you to come see me on a regular basis just so I can make sure that everything is fine. You will see me on a regular basis. For the next few months, you will see me twice a month so I can see how the hormone pills are working" Dr. Conrad said._

_"Okay. I guess we'll see how this goes." Yugi said._

~End Flashback~

Yugi sat up and looked around the room. "Seto letting me live here was a surprise to me. I never thought that he would do all this for me." Yugi said.

He stood up and stretched. "At least my condition is under control. He did say I wasn't in real danger right now." Yugi said.

Yugi let out a sigh as he remembered how he had told Heba about his heart condition.

~Flashback~

_"You can have children?" Heba asked in a strained voice._

_"Yeah. I found out a few days ago, but wanted to talk to this doctor Seto found first. Dr. Conrad thinks its nothing to worry about." Yugi said._

_"Well, looks like I can be uncle even though you're a gay." Heba said._

_"Seto said that he's the best doctor I Japan, so I guess I should be fine. We'll just have to see how things go.." Yugi said._

_"That's good. I'm glad that Seto is helping you so much." Heba said._

_"So am I." Yugi said._

_"Have you told Grandpa?" Heba asked._

_"No, and I don't know if I'm going to." Yugi said._

_"What?! Why not?" Heba demanded._

_"Heba, Grandpa would not understand this.. He doesn't need to have to deal with my problems." Yugi said._

_"That's not an excuse and you know it." Heba said._

_"Heba, I don't want anyone knowing. I just would feel better if only a few people know." Yugi said._

_"I take it you're going to telling Yami and the others then." Heba said._

_"No. They are the last people I need to know about this." Yugi said._

_"Why? They are friends and would help you through this." Heba said._

_"I know, but I would just feel better if they did not know. I'm not sure that they would understand this. I don't want to take the chance of them thinking of me as a freak." Yugi said._

_"I think that this is a bad idea." Heba said._

_"I get that, and I appreciate that. I just think that this is best for now." Yugi said._

_Heba sighed. "Okay. Keep in touch." Heba said._

_"I will." Yugi replied._

~End Flashback~

Yugi sighed. He knew that Heba was right and hiding this wasn't helping, but its what he needed to do for now." Yugi left the room and found Mokuba in the Game Room. "Mokuba, need some company?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba turned and smiled brightly at Yugi. "Sure, Yugi. Come on." Mokuba said.

Yugi sat down beside Mokuba and started to play a game with him.

* * *

"Okay. So we know that Yugi is hiding something, so how can we find out?" Tristan asked.

"Simple. Get him, hold him down, and force him to spill." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted.

"Bakura, we want to find out the truth, not hurt him." Yami said.

"So, how do we find out?" Joey asked.

"I think you need to leave this alone, and let Yugi come and tell you when he is ready." Leo said.

"We need to know, Leo. For all we know, Yugi's life could be in danger, and he's trying to hide it." Yami said.

"Did you ever think that maybe Yugi is dating Seto and that's why he moved in with him?" Yuesei asked.

"That's what I said." Sayora said.

"We really don't have anything to prove that." Atemu said.

"I've got it!" Joey exclaimed.

"Got what?" Tristan asked.

"I know exactly how we find out what Yugi is hiding." Joey said.

"How?" Tea asked.

"We hack into his records and see if there is anything suspicious there." Joey said.

Tea whacked him hard in the back of the bead.

"OW! Will you quit hitting me?" Joey said, scowling.

"Joey, that's illegal, and no one here can do something like that." Tea said.

"And I'm not letting you do something that could get you thrown in jail. If you're going to do this, you're going to do it so that you stay free." Leo said.

"Well, since we're going to do this, the best thing to do would be to follow Yugi around. Chances are that we might find out something that way." Atemu said.

"That's actually a good idea." Kyla said.

"I thought that you were completely against this." Tristan said.

"I am, but if you're going to do it, then you might as well do it in a way that might not arouse too much suspicion." Atemu said.

"When do we start with out snooping?" Sayora asked.

"Tomorrow. We might as well get started as soon as possible, and we won't be able to do much since he's at the mansion." Atemu said.

"Then we'll start tomorrow." Joey said.

"If I can't convince you not to go through with this, can you at least take turns? Only one or two should go at a time." Leo said.

"Good. We'll do that." Yami said.

"I can't believe I'm an accomplice to this." Leo muttered.

"Heba would kill me for this." Atemu said under his breath, but Kyla heard it.

"Who is Heba, Atemu?" Kyla asked.

"Oh, well, um-" Atemu stuttered.

"Geez. What's so wrong with the guy?" Joey asked.

"There was nothing wrong with him, Joey!" Atemu shouted.

Joey jumped and hid behind Tea. "I'm sorry." Joey said.

"Calm down, Atemu. You don't need to get defensive." Leo said.

Atemu sighed and sat back. "Sorry, Joey. I get a little crazy when people talk bad about Heba." Atemu said.

"Who is he?" Sayora asked.

"When I was pharaoh back in ancient Egypt, Egypt was split into two kingdoms. Upper Egypt and Lower Egypt. In order to join the two kingdoms, my father set up a marriage between me and the prince of Lower Egypt. Heba was my husband. Neither of us liked the idea of being married, but we wound up falling in love before we were married, so It ended up working out. He was killed in an early battle with Zorc." Atemu said.

"So, why wouldn't he like this?" Tea asked.

"Heba believed in honesty and trust. He also believed that people needed it be given time to tell others what is going on in their lives. We're doing none of those things, and he would be yelling at me until I was deaf for this." Atemu said.

"Well, we're doing this." Yami said.

"I just hope you know what you are doing." Leo said.

* * *

Seto was at his desk, going over some documents. 'Hmm. I'll have to make a business trip to Cairo, Egypt." Seto said. He looked thoughtful before he said, "Yugi's brother lives there. I think I'll take him along so that he can see his brother. Mokuba can come, too."

Seto put the papers in a file put them in his briefcase. He left the office to go home.

Once Seto arrived, he found Yugi and Mokuba playing cards.

"Hey, Seto. How was work?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. What have you two been up to?" Seto asked.

"We've just been playing games." Mokuba said.

"What about your homework?" Seto asked.

"Done." Yugi and Mokuba said.

"Okay. How do you two feel about a trip to Egypt?" Seto asked.

"Egypt?!" Yugi and Mokuba exclaimed, looking at him, completely forgetting about their game.

"Yes. I have business to take care of in Cairo, and I thought that you two could come. I remembered that you said Heba lived there, Yugi. I thought you could visit him." Seto said.

Yugi's eyes lighted up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes." Seto replied.

"And I can go, too?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes." Seto replied.

"When?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we only go Monday and Tuesday next week because of Thanksgiving, so I thought that we could go then." Seto said.

"That's great. I haven't seen Heba in three years." Yugi said.

"Then we'll all go. You can spend Thanksgiving with your brother." Seto said.

"I appreciate this, Seto. I can't wait to see Heba again." Yugi said.

"Can I meet him?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. He'll like it. I'll let him know when I talk to him again." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll leave Tuesday after school." Seto said.

"Okay." Yugi and Mokuba agreed brightly.

Seto smiled inwardly, glad that the two most important people in his life were happy.

* * *

I changed what is going on with Yugi.

I'd like to give a big thanks to SilverDragon-Purity for giving me this idea. I honestly hadn't thought of it when I originally wrote chapter 3, so I changed. Hope you like the new condition.

R&R.


	4. Followed and Caught

For those with questions about this heart disease I gave Yugi, I did not base this off any medical knowledge. I came up with it on the spot. I don't know much about medical knowledge, so sorry to anyone who knows that this doesn't match up with any kind of diease.

* * *

Chapter 4- Followed and Caught

"Yami, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you are not going to change my mind on this. I want to know what exactly Yugi is hiding, and this might be the only way that I can find out." Yami told him.

Atemu sighed. "Yami, you and Yugi are distant enough as it is. If Yugi finds out that you did all this, chances are that it will only out even more distance between you." Atemu said.

"I'm not the one who upped and moved in with Seto Kaiba, possibly one of the most arrogant, self-centered, and snobbish people that have ever lived. There's a reason for this, and I am not going to let it go." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Fine. Just promise me that you are not going to go overboard and try to kill anyone that comes near him." Atemu said.

"I won't." Yami said.

Atemu glared at Yugi.

"Okay. I won't try to kill anyone as long as they don't do anything to Yugi. If someone tries to hurt Yugi, then I am going to kill that person." Yami said.

"Yami, if someone's trying to hurt Yugi, then I'm going to kill that person, too." Atemu said.

"Are you going to help me, though?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed. "Yes, I will help you, if for no other reason than to make sure that you don't do something stupid." Atemu replied.

The two joined their friends under the Sakura tree.

"So, are you two ready to follow Yugi after school?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"I still think that this is a bad idea. If Yugi finds out what exactly you two are doing, he is going to be really angry." Kyla said.

"Well, how else are we supposed to find out what it is that Yugi is hiding? It's not like he's going to up and tell us on his own. He's made that much clear." Tristan said.

"It just seems to be underhanded and sneaky." Sayora said.

"That's because it is, Sayora." Tea replied.

"I just hope that Yugi doesn't take this the wrong way." Ryou said.

"If he finds out, then we'll deal with it then." Yami said.

"You do realize he'll be upset once he finds out what exactly you're up to." Kyla said.

"Like Yami said, we'll deal with it when it happens." Joey said.

* * *

"Yugi, I have to go straight to the office after school today. Do you think that you could to Mokuba's school and get him?" Seto asked.

"Sure. It's not a problem." Yugi replied.

"I'll have the limo pick you up. My last period is study hall, so I'll leave after it today." Seto said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll walk to Mokuba's school." Yugi said.

"Should I have the limo meet you there then?" Seto asked.

"I was thinking of taking Mokuba out o the park after school. He's been begging me to do it, so I thought that we would just spend part of the afternoon in town." Yugi said.

Seto frowned, not sure if he liked that idea.

"You could always have your body guards following us if you're that worried." Yugi said.

"I'll have them meet you at Mokuba's school." Seto said.

"Okay. I think Mokuba will like being able to be out for a little while." Yugi said.

"Just be careful, Yugi." Seto said.

"Seto, I always am. You don't have to worry about that. I will be fine, and I will make sure that Mokuba is fine, too." Yugi said.

"All right." Seto agreed.

* * *

After school, Yugi left the schoolyard and started down the street.

Yami and Atemu waited until Yugi was a good ways down the streets before they started to follow him.

"I'm surprised that Seto didn't have Yugi take the limo." Yami muttered.

"Yugi might not have wanted that." Atemu replied.

The two followed Yugi to Domino Middle School.

"Why would Yugi come here?" Yami asked.

* * *

Yugi looked through the swarm of students, trying to spot Mokuba. He saw a flash of black hair and saw Mokuba. "Hey! Mokuba!" Yugi called.

Hearing his name, Mokuba looked around and his eyes brightened when he saw Yugi. "HI, Yugi." Mokuba said, running up to him.

"Hey, Mokuba. Seto asked me to come get you because he had to go right to the office from school. He left during his study hall period." Yugi said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Seto always has a tendency to go right to the office. He'd have the limo pick me up before he went to the office. Believe me. That's nothing new." Mokuba said.

"Well, Seto has said that we can spend part the afternoon out, so I thought that we could go to the park." Yugi said.

"All right! Let's go!" Mokuba said, grabbing Yugi's hand and practically dragging him down the street.

* * *

"Okay. So, Yugi was getting Mokuba from school." Yami said.

"Seto might have asked him to do it. I have study hall with him, but he was gone today. I figure he had to go to work." Atemu said.

"Lazy jackass. Can't tear himself away long enough to pick his own brother up from school." Yami muttered.

"Yami, we don't know that was the case. Mokuba's fine. We both know that Yugi would go get Mokuba without a complaint." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Yami said as they continued to follow Yugi and Mokuba at a safe distance.

Atemu grabbed Yami and pulled him into the alley.

"Atemu! What are you doing?" Yami hissed.

Atemu peeked out and pointed.

Yami looked and saw a few Seto's men following Yugi and Mokuba, but putting some distance between them. "Great. Seto's goon squad." Yami said.

"More like Mokuba's bodyguards. I don't think that Seto would let Mokuba wander around without protection." Atemu said.

The two started to follow them again.

* * *

Yugi and Mokuba entered the park and started to walk around.

"Hey, Yugi. Can we get some ice cream?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Yugi replied. Yugi went up to the ice cream vendor and bought two vanilla ice cream cones. He went to back to Mokuba and handed Mokuba one while he sat back down beside Mokuba.

"Hey, Yugi. Are you excited about next week?" Mokuba asked.

"I sure am. I haven't seen Heba in three years. It'll be nice to see him again. Speaking of which, I'm going to need to call him and let him know about the trip." Yugi said.

"Oh-no!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, instantly concerned.

"I completely forgot that Monday is Seto's birthday, and I haven't gotten him anything." Mokuba said.

"Well, we're still in town. We could go and get him something now." Yugi said.

"Good idea. Come on." Mokuba said.

Yugi and Mokuba left the park.

* * *

Yami sighed. "He's not going anywhere that is giving us any idea what is going on with him." Yami said.

"Meaning that we're most likely wasting our time by following Yugi like we have been." Atemu said.

"We wouldn't even if have to if Yugi would just tell us what the hell is going on." Yami said as they started to follow them again.

* * *

Yugi and Mokuba went to the mall and started to look around.

"Mokuba, what exactly do you get the man that has pretty much everything?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have a clue. I always have this problem." Mokuba said.

"Well, what about a new briefcase?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"I just noticed that the briefcase Seto's been using looks like its getting worn out. I thought that it might be something useful for him." Yugi said.

"Hey. That's a great idea. There's a store here that sells them." Mokuba said, starting in the direction of the store he was thinking off.

Yugi looked at the name of the store, The World of Business. "Yeah. This is definitely a store Seto would go into." Yugi said.

"I don't even go to this store unless I'm searching for Seto something." Mokuba said.

The two walked into the store.

"This is certainly a store that Seto would like." Yugi said, noticing all of the business materials in the store.

"Come on. This way." Mokuba said.

Yugi followed Mokuba back to where the briefcases were.

* * *

"Why in the world would Yugi go into that store?" Yami asked.

"Considering that it is a business store, I would say that they are looking for something for Seto." Atemu said.

"I wonder why." Yami said venomously.

"Yami, if I remember correctly, Monday is Seto's birthday. Mokuba may be looking for Seto something." Atemu said.

"And Yugi went why?" Yami asked.

"Yugi got Mokuba from school, so Mokuba probably asked him to go with him. What's with you?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing." Yami snapped.

Atemu raised an eyebrow at Yami's quick answer. "Yami, what has gotten into you? You've never been like this." Atemu said.

Yami sighed and looked at the store. "I guess I'm jealous." Yami said.

"Jealous? Why?" Atemu asked.

"Everyone keeps saying that Yugi and Seto might be in a relationship, and I guess its making me a little crazy. The thought of Yugi with Seto of all people makes me angry." Yami said.

"Yami, you would be crazy with whoever Yugi is in a relationship with. Besides, there is nothing that proves that they are in a relationship." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I guess so." Yami agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Mokuba. What about this briefcase?" Yugi asked, showing Mokuba a leather briefcase that was black and blue.

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Yugi, that perfect. Seto's favorite colors are black and blue. He'll love it." Mokuba agreed.

"Are you sure that you can afford it, though?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, this doesn't even cost half of my weekly allowance." Mokuba said.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" a salesman asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that briefcase." Mokuba said, pointing to the black and blue briefcase.

The salesman got the briefcase out of the glass case and took it to the register, where he rang it up, and Mokuba paid for it.

The salesman handed the briefcase in a bag to Mokuba and said, "Thank you, sir."

"Thanks." Mokuba said, taking the bag.

Yugi and Mokuba left the shop.

"Thanks for coming with me, Yugi. I really appreciate it." Mokuba said.

"No problem, Mokuba. Glad that I could help, and I'm sure that Seto will like that gift." Yugi said as they walked through the mall.

"I know that Seto will like it. He does need a new one, and this is made by the same company that made his last one, and he's had it for almost three years." Mokuba said.

* * *

"Come on. Let's follow them." Yami said.

"Yami, we haven't found anything yet. Let's just call it a day. We've been following Yugi for two and a half hours, and he hasn't done anything to tell us what exactly he has been hiding." Atemu said.

"So that's what you're doing."

Atemu and Yami jumped at the new voice and whirled around to fin themselves facing a rather irate Yugi and a slightly upset Mokuba.

"Oh, um, hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"Don't hi me, Yami. I know that you and Atemu have been following me all day, and I am sick of it." Yugi said.

"Well, if you'd just tell us what is going on-" Yami started.

"What is going on is my business and my business alone. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you. For the last time, stay out of this and stop treating me like a child. I am fifteen years old, I can make my own decisions, and I don't need you approval to do anything, now just stay out of this." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we're just worried about you. You haven't ever been this secretive, and it just has is worried." Atemu said.

"You can worry if you want to, but stop trying to pry into my life. I really want you to stay out of this. I have my own reasons for what I'm doing, and I don't have to explain. All I'm asking is that you respect my decisions enough not to try and pry. You need to stop following me." Yugi said.

"Yeah. If I know Seto, he'd have you arrested for stalking." Mokuba said.

"We were not stalking you." Yami said.

"Maybe not, but I am sick of it. I don't want you or any of the others following me. Just stay out of this. Come on, Mokuba." Yugi said.

Mokuba followed Yugi as the two left the room.

Atemu sighed. "Now, we can go home. Yugi obviously isn't stupid, and he must have expected us to try something like this." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed.

The two left the mall to go back to the Game Shop.

* * *

Yugi walked into his room and flopped down on the bed. 'I can't believe that Yami and Atemu did that. If anyone was going to do something like that, I thought it would have been Joey and Tristan or maybe Bakura, but not Yami and Atemu.

Yugi's phone rang, and Yugi pulled it out of his pocket. He saw that the caller ID read Heba.

Yugi answered it and said, "Hi, Heba."

"_Hi, Yugi. How was your day?_" Heba asked.

"You don't want to know." Yugi replied.

"_Uh-oh. What happened?_" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed. "I picked Mokuba up from school, and we went to the mall to get Seto a birthday present, and I realized that Yami and Atemu had been following me since I left school. They were trying to figure out what I was hiding." Yugi said.

"_Well, they would want to know, but it seems a little underhanded and dishonest, not at all like the people you described to me._" Heba said.

"I know. I really don't know what to do." Yugi said.

"_There is an easy solution to that._" Heba said.

"Oh-no. Heba, I am not going to tell them about this." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, it would solve all of your problems. I don't like the fact that you are lying to them, and I think that you would be better if you would just tell them. You would probably feel better, too._" Heba said.

"I just don't like that idea." Yugi said.

"_Will you stop being so stubborn?_" Heba asked.

"Can we not discuss this?" Yugi retorted. Yugi then remembered something. "Oh, Heba. I needed to tell you that Seto has to take a business trip to Cairo next week. He's going to take me and Mokuba with him since Tuesday is our last day of school. We'll leave after school on Tuesday and come to Cairo." Yugi said.

"_Hey! That means that we'll be able to spend Thanksgiving together!_" Heba exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. That had me excited, too." Yugi said.

"_I can't wait to see you again. I hope that Ill get to meet Seto and Mokuba, too._" Heba said.

"I plan on you to. I can't wait until then, too." Yugi agreed.

"_Oh, I'd better go. I have some chores that I need to do._" Heba said.

"Okay, Heba. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Yugi siad.

"_Bye._" Heba said.

* * *

Yugi met his grandfather at the airport on Saturday.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Grandpa asked.

"I wanted to see you off." Yugi said.

"All right. Take care, Yugi." Grandpa said, hugging him.

"You, too Grandpa. Have fun, too." Yugi siad.

"I will." Grandpa said.

"I'm actually going with Seto to Cairo after we get out of school on Friday. I'll be spending Thanksgiving with Heba." Yugi said.

"You will? That's great. You two haven't seen each other in so long." Grandpa said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"You have fun, too, then." Grandpa said.

"I will." Yugi replied.

Grandpa got his plane before Yugi left.

* * *

On Monday night, Yugi and Mokuba had set up a dinner with Seto's favorite dinner and a birthday cake.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble." Seto said.

"We know, Seto, but we wanted to." Yugi said.

"Oh. By the way, we got you something." Mokuba said, handing Seto the wrapped preset.

"You definitely didn't have to do this." Seto said.

"We know already, so would you just open it?" Yugi asked.

Seto unwrapped the present to find the black and blue briefcase. "A briefcase!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yeah. Yugi noticed that yours was getting kinda of worn, so he thought about getting you a briefcase." Mokuba said.

"And we knew that your favorite colors were black and blue, so we thought that this would be perfect for you." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Seto said.

They ate before going to pack for the trip the next day.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

Yugi and Heba will meet up again in the next chapter.

R&R.


	5. Reunion

Here's chapter 5. These Egyptian facts I've put in are real. I looked them up. The airport and museum are the actual names.

* * *

Chapter 5- Reunion

The KaibaCorp jet arrived at the Cairo International Airport.

Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto walked down the stairs to the ground.

"Wow. It really is hot here." Mokuba said.

"That's why I told you to pack for warm weather. I've been here before, and I knew that it would be hot." Seto said.

"So, what are we doing now?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, I'm going over to the office here so that I can get to work. There's a limo here to take you to the hotel and then to see Yugi's brother." Seto said.

"Great! Let's go." Mokuba said.

"I'll catch up with you two later." Seto said and headed off for the limo waiting for him.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go!" Mokuba said, grabbing Yugi's hand.

Yugi laughed as Mokuba pulled him along.

"Yugi! YUGI!" a voice yelled.

Hearing the voice, Yugi stopped and looked around.

"Yugi, what is it?" Mokuba asked.

"I thought I heard someone call my name." Yugi said.

"No one knows that we were coming." Mokuba protested.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned to the right and found himself face-to-face with someone who looked almost exactly like him. There were a few minor differences. The major difference was that this boy had tanned skin.

"Heba." Yugi said, smiling.

"Been a long time, hasn't it, brother?" Heba asked, hugging Yugi tightly.

"Man, is it good to see you." Yugi said, looking at his brother.

"I could say the same. I knew you'd be arriving about this time, so I thought that I would come here and greet you." Heba said.

"Well, you didn't have to do that." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's been over three years since the last time we saw each other, and I was a little excited." Heba said.

"A little? Would Mensi say just a little?" Yugi asked.

"Okay. I was so excited that I couldn't stand it." Heba finally relented.

"Good." Yugi turned and said, "Heba, I'd like you to meet my friend, Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba, this is my twin brother, Heba Moto."

"It's nice to meet you, Heba." Mokuba said.

"Same here. I've heard a lot about you, Heba. I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm grateful to you and your brother for giving Yugi and me the chance to finally see each other again." Heba said.

"It's Seto you actually need to thank. He's the one who invited Yugi to come." Mokuba said.

"Where is he?" Heba asked.

"Seto went on to the office." Mokuba replied.

"We were about to go to the hotel and go see you, but part of that is already taken care of." Yugi said.

"Do you have to go to the hotel?" Heba asked.

"No. Seto's gotten everything sent over there already." Mokuba replied.

"Well, then, why don't you two come on with me, and I'll show you around Egypt." Heba said.

"You think we could, Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't see why not, although we might want to check with Seto first." Yugi said.

"I'll call him." Mokuba said, getting out his cell phone.

"Energetic kid." Heba said.

"Yeah. He is. How are you, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"I'm doing great. Even better now that I get to see you again." Heba said.

"That's good. What do you have planned for us?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you've never been to Cairo before, and I thought that I might show you around. Mensi and Zepher are both at work, and I don't have school." Heba said.

Mokuba came back and said, "Seto said it was fine as long we were careful. He also said that we could use the limo."

"We won't need it." Heba said.

"We won't?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Heba replied. "Trust me. It'll be better this way." he said.

"Okay." Yugi said, putting a lot of trust in his brother.

Mokuba told the limo to go on, and the three left the terminal with Heba in the lead.

"So, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"I thought that I would show you the marketplace first." Heba said.

It was about a ten-minute walk before they reached the marketplace, which was busy.

"Wow. What is this?" Mokuba asked.

"There's all kinds of vendors on the streets that sell trinkets and souvenirs. I thought that maybe you'd like to look around." Heba said.

"Let's go!" Mokuba said enthusiastically.

"Mokuba, stay close to us. The last thing I need is for you to get lost. Seto would kill me for that." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mokuba agreed, not deterred in the least.

The three started to walk through the vendors.

"Hey, what are these?" Mokuba asked, pointing to some clothing.

"Those are called tunics. They're what was worn back in ancient Egypt." Heba explained.

"Cool." Mokuba said.

"You really like this stuff, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I like learning about new cultures." Mokuba said.

"You like this stuff, too, Yugi, since you are Egyptian." Heba said.

"You're an Egyptian, Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, half. Heba and I are half-Japanese, half-Egyptian. Heba just has more of the Egyptian features from our mother while I inherited our father's Japanese looks." Yugi explained.

"Have you been to Egypt before?" Mokuba asked.

"Our parents brought us a few times when were kids. Our mother said that we may have lived in Domino, but she wanted her kids to know about their Egyptian heritage as well." Yugi said.

"Is that why you have such an interest in Egypt?" Mokuba asked.

"Probably." Yugi replied.

The three continued to walk though the vendors.

Mokuba saw one selling what looked like stone beetles.

"Are these beetles?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, they're called scarabs. Ancient Egyptians would have carvings of beetles with precious stones in them. They were mostly held by the pharaohs, but they cell them nowadays with fake gems." Heba said.

"I think I'll buy one." Mokuba said.

Heba and Yugi smiled as Mokuba paid for one. He bought one that had what looked like sapphire in it.

"Let's go." Yugi said.

Yugi ended up buying two cartouches, a necklace with a crimson gem, and a model of a pyramid.

Mokuba bought a model of a pyramid, a beaded necklace, and a bracelet.

"Well, we should go. There's somewhere else I wanted to take you." Heba said.

They started to go, but stopped.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned and froze as he found himself face-to-face with Malik Ishtar.

"M-Malik." Yugi said.

"I knew it was you. Why did you say it wasn't you at school?" Malik demanded.

"Because that was me.' Heba said, stepping up beside his brother defensively, glaring at Malik.

Malik looked back and forth between Yugi and Heba. "Okay. What is going on?" Malik asked.

"Malik, this is my twin brother, Heba. He lives here in Egypt. I'm just here for a visit." Yugi said.

"Oh. I guess I owe you an apology, Heba. You just look a lot like Yugi." Malik said sheepishly.

"What's the runt doing here?" a gruff voice asked.

They looked to see Marik walk up behind Malik.

"Hello, Marik. Is he behaving?" Yugi asked.

"Somewhat. He still causes trouble, but at least he's not trying to take over the world." Malik said.

"What are you doing here?" Marik repeated.

"Visiting my brother." Yugi said.

Marik finally noticed Heba. "Oh. That makes sense." Marik said.

"Hi, Mokuba. How are you?" Malik asked.

"I'm fine." Mokuba replied.

"Where are you guys heading?" Malik asked.

"I was going to take them to the museum." Heba replied.

"You mean, the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities?" Malik asked.

Heba nodded. "Since they like Egyptian history, I thought that would be a good place for them." Heba said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Mokuba said.

"Bring." Marik said.

"Marik! You live here. They don't. Cut them some slack." Malik said.

"I like that idea. I've always wanted the chance to see that museum. When Mom and Dad brought us to Egypt when we were little, we never got the chance to come to this museum." Yugi said.

"Ishizu's the curator of the museum. She's working now, actually. Odion's helping her." Malik said.

"Do you two want to come with us to the museum?" Heba asked.

"Do you mind?" Malik asked.

"Well, since Yugi and Mokuba are the ones visiting, I guess you should ask them." Heba said.

"I don't have a problem with it." Yugi said.

"Me, either." Mokuba added.

"I guess we all go then." Heba said.

The group started off to the museum.

* * *

Akentan Akunam was in his office when Seto Kaiba arrived. Akentan stood up and said, "Welcome, Mr. Kaiba."

"Please sir down, Mr. Akunam." Seto said.

Akentan did that, and Seto sat across from him.

"I pray that I am not being too forward, Mr. Kaiba, but what brings you out here? I hope we are up to your satisfaction." Akentan said.

"Yes. You run the Cairo branch of KaibaCorp almost as well as I do. I have no complaints. A friend of mine has a brother who lives here, so I used the excuse of a business trip to get him here." Seto said.

"Why not just tell him that's why you are here?' Akentan asked.

"You don't know Yugi. He doesn't like to feel like he's a burden or that you're giving him charity. This way, it seems like I needed to come here anyway." Seto explained.

"I see." Akentan said.

"I figured that as long as I came here, I would go ahead and do the yearly evaluation for your branch, and look over all your figures." Seto said.

"I'll get it all together immediately." Akentan said.

Seto waved him off. "I'll do the paperwork on it Friday. Today, I'd like to just have a tour of building so I can see firsthand what is going on here." Seto said.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Right this way." Akentan said, leading Seto out of the room.

* * *

Ishizu stood checking over the pharaohs exhibit.

"Is everything in order, Ishizu?" Odion asked.

"Yes, I believe so, Odion. We will need to look into having the artifacts cleaned in the near future though." Ishizu said.

"Sister. Odion." Malik called.

Ishizu and Odion looked up to see Malik and Marik walking toward them.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" Ishizu asked.

"An old friend was planning to come here, so Marik and I tagged along." Malik explained.

"Hi, Ishizu." Yugi said.

"Yugi, this is certainly a pleasant surprise. Hello, Mokuba. I am glad to see you two." Ishizu said.

"It's good to see you, too." Yugi agreed.

"What brings you to Egypt?" Odion asked.

"Him, actually." Yugi said, pointing to Heba.

"Who is this?" Ishizu asked.

"I'm Heba Moto. I'm Yugi's twin brother." Heba explained.

"I'm Ishizu Ishtar, and this is my brother, Odion." Ishizu said.

"Pleased to meet you." Odion said.

"I've been to this museum several times, but we've never been properly introduced." Heba said.

"Is anyone else with you?" Ishizu asked.

"Just Seto, and he had some things to do at the KaibaCorp branch out here. It's the reason we came out here in the first place. Yugi getting to see his brother was just an added bonus." Mokuba said.

"I actually brought them here because I thought that they would like to see the museum." Heba said.

"Then feel free to look around all you want. Odion and I have some things that we need to take care off. Please excuse us." Ishizu said.

"Of course, Ishizu." Yugi said.

Ishizu and Odion left the group.

"Shall we look around?" Heba asked.

"Hey. What's this?" Mokuba asked, looking at a gold mask.

"That's the funerary mask of King Tutankhamen." Yugi said.

"Who's that?" Mokuba asked.

"You probably know him better as King Tut." Heba said.

"Is he the one that became pharaoh at a real young age?" Mokuba asked.

"Eight. He ruled for only ten years. It's said that he was murdered, but no one knows for sure." Malik said.

"There were sure a lot of pharaohs." Mokuba said, looking at all the different exhibits.

"Yes, and there are some tombs that still haven't been uncovered yet." Malik agreed.

Yugi noticed one exhibit and walked over to it.

The exhibit title read: Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh.

"Hey. Isn't that who Yami, or Atemu is?" Mokuba asked.

Malik and Marik nearly panicked at hearing Mokuba say that.

"Yeah, it is." Yugi said.

"So, that's who he is. I always wondered if the name of the mysterious nameless pharaoh would ever be found out." Heba said.

"Not like we could tell the work. No one would believe it." Yugi said.

"Hold on! How des he know about all this?" Marik demanded.

"I told him." Yugi said.

"Why in the name of Ra did you do that?" Malik asked.

"Calm down. It's not like I've told anyone about this. I'd be considered crazy, and I would probably be forced to see a psychiatrist. " Heba said.

"Malik, Marik. I tell Heba everything. He knows every detail since I solved the Millennium Puzzle. I never his anything. It's fine. Heba knows it all." Yugi said.

"I find it interesting. I wish I could have been there to see Yami kick your ass, Marik." Heba said.

"Oh, shut up! I could have beaten him if I wanted to." Marik said.

"Yeah. From what I heard, he beat you fair and square." Heba said.

"Marik, pleases calm down." Malik said, rubbing Marik's shoulder.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Yugi asked.

Malik blushed. "That obvious?" Malik asked.

"Well, when Marik grabbed you ass, it was kind of obvious." Heba siad.

"About a month." Malik admitted.

"A fun month." Marik said, smirking.

"Marik!" Malik shouted, horrified.

"You're just like Bakura." Yugi said.

"So, I know Bakura and Ryou are together. Is Yami with anyone?" Mari k asked.

"Yeah. He and Tea have been together for a few weeks." Yugi said.

Malik didn't miss the slightly depressed what Yugi said it.

Heba gave Malik a look, which clearly said to get to a new topic fast.

"Anyway, let's look at some other exhibits." Malik said.

Malik led the group out of the pharaohs exhibit to other exhibits.

* * *

Yami sighed as he tried to read a book, but couldn't concentrate. His mind kept drifting to Yugi. Frustrated, Yami threw the book across the room.

Atemu walked into the room just as the book hit the wall beside him. "Problem?" Atemu asked.

Yami glared. "I can't read. I'm too angry." Yami said.

"Or jealous." Atemu said, picking up the book and shutting the door.

"Don't start." Yami said.

Atemu sighed and set the book on the desk. "Yami, you have really got to calm down. I know that this thing with Yugi has you really upset, but you need to stay calm." Atemu said.

"I guess the thought of Yugi with someone else is getting to me more than I care to admit." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Yami, did you ever think that maybe Yugi is living with Seto for a reason other than romantic?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but I always come back to the fact that they are together. I'm going crazy having these kind of thoughts." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Anyway, Leo found out that the reason we can't get in touch with anyone at the Kaiba mansion is because Seto had a business trip to Cairo, Egypt, and Yugi and Mokuba went with him." Atemu said.

"Oh. No wonder we couldn't get in touch with them." Yami said.

"It'll be a few days before they get back." Atemu said. He watched Yami a few moments before saying, "Yami, if it bothers you so much, ask Yugi what is going on between him and Seto. He'll tell what is going on. I don't think he'd keep that a secret." Atemu said.

"And if he doesn't give me a straight answer?" Yami asked.

"I'd say they're together." Atemu said.

"Great." Yami said.

* * *

Malik had pulled Yugi aside and said, "Yugi, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine." Yugi said.

"No, its not. What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Well, Yami and Tea have been dating for a few weeks, and he's been ignoring me ever since. Everyone has, actually." Yugi said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask them." Yugi said.

"Yugi, are you upset that Yami and Tea are together?" Malik asked.

"If he's happy, that's what matters." Yugi said.

"Yugi, are you in love with Yami?" Malik asked.

"Yes. I'm in love with him, and it doesn't matter. I'll never have him." Yugi said.

"Yugi, come here." Mokuba called.

"Coming." Yugi said, walking back over to Mokuba and Heba.

"Malik, is everything okay?" Marik asked.

"No. I think we have a problem." Malik said.

"How serious?" Marik asked.

"We're going to need to talk to Ishizu, or Yugi and Yami could die." Malik said.

Marik's eyes widened at that.

* * *

This is only part one of their time in Egypt. The next chapter will still have Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto in Egypt.

R&R.


	6. Reunion 2

The phone conversation is partialy in italics.

* * *

Chapter 6- Reunion 2

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. He found Heba in bed beside him.

The previous day, Mensi and Zepher would not hear of Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto staying in a hotel and insisted that they stay with them.

Seto was resistant, but eventually agreed. Seto and Mokuba shared the guest room.

Yugi sighed and climbed out of bed.

"Yugi, you okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sued to us being together though." Yugi said.

Heba smiled as Yugi sat back down. "Remember when we were kids and lived with Mom and Dad. We'd spend the mornings talking." Heba said.

"Yeah. We knew everything about each other's lives, but somehow managed to find something to talk about." Yugi said.

"Mom would yell at us to get up, but we wouldn't do it. We knew it would irritate her, but she would always come up to our room and be stunned that we were up." Heba said.

"We'd end up laughing ourselves silly." Yugi said.

Heba looked over at Yugi. "Yugi, talk to me. Tell me why you really moved in with Seto." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "The truth is that I couldn't handle how much Yami, Atemu, and everyone else was ignoring me, and when I found out about my heart condition, I guess I just wanted to get out of there." Yugi said.

"There's something else." Heba said.

Yugi looked at Heba with tears in his eyes. "Heba, do you know how much it hurts to live with someone that you love more than anything, and not be able to tell them? Do you know how much it hurts to know that he is with someone else, and that there's not a chance that he would ever feel the same way about you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I can't say that I do." Heba said.

"That's what I lived with. I love Yami so much, but I know that I'll never have a chance with him. He's with Tea now, and I know that there is nothing I can do to change that. I needed to get away from him. Being near Yami, but being unable to be with him just became too hard. I needed to get away. When Seto found out about my condition, he wanted me to move in. At first, I didn't want to mainly because of Grandpa, but when Grandpa told me he would be leaving; I guess that just did it. My friends never wanted me around. They didn't talk to me, they didn't invite me to go places or do thins with them, and they didn't seem to care that I was hurting." Yugi said. He took a breath to try and calm down.

Heba sat up and gently rubbed his brother's back in a soothing motion. "It's going to be okay, Yugi. I didn't realize how hard it was for you." Heba said.

"It's harder than you can imagine. I didn't expect for this to happen, but it did, Heba. Three years ago, I never expected to fall in love with Yami, but about a year ago, I realized I had. There's nothing I can do though." Yugi said.

"Yugi, why don't you want Yami to know about your heart condition?" Heba asked.

"I guess because Yami would get so overprotective that I can't breathe. I couldn't go anywhere without Yami's approval or without Yami going. And I don't want to be a burden." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you wouldn't be." Heba said.

"I know, but I'd feel like it, and it would only interfere with Yami's relationship with Tea which would lead to Yami being unhappy, and I don't want to be the reason he's unhappy." Yugi said.

"What about the rest of your friends?" Heba asked.

"They would look at me with pity. That's all they'd feel for me. I couldn't take that. Sympathy I can deal with. I can see it in Seto's eyes from time-to-time, but I don't think that I could handle pity." Yugi said.

"I understand. Just promise me one thing." Heba said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"If this gets worse in any way, tell them." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Okay. If it does get worse, I'll tell them." Yugi said.

"Good." Heba said.

* * *

Seto sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Mensi was fixing breakfast, and Zepher was reading the paper.

"May I ask you two a question?" Seto asked.

"Of course." Mensi said.

"Why is it that Yugi and Heba haven't seen each other in three years?" Seto asked.

"Well, Solemn and Mensi and I tried to get them together once a year, but we couldn't afford to send Heba to Domino, and Solemn couldn't send Yugi here to Cairo. Solemn couldn't support both of them financially, and neither could we. We talked to them, and Yugi and Heba seemed to realize that they could not see each other. We know that they did not like the fact that they could not see each other, but I think that they understood that no one was at fault." Zepher said.

"We wanted to get them together, but we never could. That is why we are grateful that you were able to bring Yugi here. It has really helped them. I can see Heba's spirit lightening." Mensi said.

"Could I ask you another question?" Seto asked.

"Go on." Zepher said.

"If I sent my private jet here at the end of December, would you let Heba come to Domino and spend Christmas with Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Well, I don't know. We don't want you to go to any trouble." Mensi said.

"It's no trouble, and I can see that being with Heba has helped Yugi a lot. I think Yugi would like having Heba around at Christmas." Seto said.

"I don't see why not. No harm can come from it." Mensi said.

"Good. I'll call you about the middle of December and set it all up." Seto said.

"Good. Heba will like that." Mensi said.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, and Mokuba walked downstairs and found that breakfast was ready.

"Come on, boys. Sit down and eat." Mensi said.

All three sat down and dug into their breakfast.

Zepher walked over to his wife and said, "Yugi looks a great deal like his father."

"They both do. It's sad that they can't live together, but Solemn couldn't take care of them both then, and now, I don't know if he wants to." Mensi said.

"Hey. What are we going to do today?" Mokuba asked.

"If it's all right, I thought that we would go downtown and do some sightseeing." Heba said.

"I think that is a good idea as long as you are back in time for dinner." Mensi said.

"I'll call my driver, and he'll drive us." Seto said.

"You're not going into the office today?" Mokuba asked.

"Today is Thanksgiving Day. It's closed." Seto said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Mokuba said.

"Well, eat up and then you can go." Mensi said.

* * *

The limo stopped in downtown, and Yugi, Heba, Mokuba, and Seto climbed out.

"What are these buildings? They look kinda like churches." Mokuba said.

"Well, they're called mosques. They're used for teaching, actually." Heba said.

"Have you been to one?' Seto asked.

"When I was younger, yes, but now I attend a public high school not far from my home." Heba replied.

"That's where you first met Malik, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded.

"Malik? As in Malik Ishtar?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. We ran into them yesterday when we were in the marketplace and ended up going to the Museum of Antiquities. We saw Marik, Ishizu, and Odion, too." Yugi explained.

'Hmm. Maybe they can help me.' Seto thought.

"Hey! We should go see them today." Mokuba said.

"Why don't we enjoy the sights first?" Yugi asked.

Heba started to show them around while Seto hung back a little.

Seto took out his cell phone and go the number for the Ishtars house. He dialed the number and waited.

"_Hello. Ishtar residence._" a female voice said.

"Is this Ishizu?" Seto asked.

"_Yes. To whom am I speaking?_" Ishizu asked.

"Ishizu, this is Seto Kaiba." Seto said.

"_Yes. I saw Yugi and Mokuba yesterday. They mentioned you were here as well._" Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, I need to talk to you. It's important." Seto said.

"_This is about Yugi and the Pharaoh, isn't it?_" Ishizu asked.

"Yami, yes. I think we need to talk now." Seto said.

"_Meet me at the museum in an hour. Malik's informed me of what's going on, and I agree that we must do something before the worse happens._" Ishizu said.

"I'll see you there." Seto said.

"Seto, come on." Mokuba called.

Seto rejoined them before they continued with their sightseeing.

"Hey. Could we see some of the pyramids while we're here?" Yugi asked.

Heba grinned. "I know you too well, brother. If Seto agrees, I was going to see if Zepher would take us tomorrow since you have all day." Heba said.

"I don't mind. I think that it's a good educational experience." Seto said.

"I thought that you didn't believe in the past." Yugi said.

"I am quite capable of changing how I feel about certain things." Seto said.

"What's he talking about?" Heba asked.

"Oh, he was in denial for awhile that he was is the reincarnation of a priest who was around during the time that Atemu was pharaoh." Yugi replied.

"YUGI!" Seto shouted, unable to believe that he had said that to him.

"He I know everything about that situation. I just didn't know that. So, Yugi was connected to a five thousand year old spirit, and now has two versions living in his home. No big deal." Heba said, shrugging.

Seto glanced at his watch and said, "Let's go to the Museum of Antiquities."

"It's closed today." Heba said.

"I talked to Ishizu. There's something she wants to talk to me about, and she told me to meet her at the museum, so I thought that you could look around while I talked to her." Seto said.

"That's a good idea." Yugi said.

* * *

At the Museum of Antiquities, Ishizu waited patiently with Odion, Malik, and Marik.

"Sister, do you think that Kaiba will be able to help us?" Malik asked.

"It's Yugi and the pharaoh who need the help. They are the ones who are on the line at the moment." Ishizu replied.

"Stupid, idiotic pharaoh! Putting his own Light on the line like this! What's going though that damn idiot's mind?! Doesn't he realize what he's doing to Yugi?! That he's the one driving Yugi away with hiss stupidity?!" Marik shouted.

"Did you really do much different?" Malik asked.

Marik froze.

"Given you didn't ignore me, but it took my near death for you to realize that you loved me and that you couldn't live without me." Malik said.

Marik blushed. "I guess so." Marik said.

"Seto may be the only one can help us." Odion said.

"Yes. We must explain things to him. Malik, Marik. Odion and I have talked, and we have decided that we will move to Domino in the next few weeks." Ishizu said.

"What?!" the two exclaimed.

"Yugi and the pharaoh need help, and I pray that we can give them that help." Ishizu said.

"Well, it would be nice to whack the pharaoh in the head with my Millennium Rod a couple of times to knock some sense into him." Marik said.

"Yami, not Atemu. Atemu hasn't done anything." Malik said.

"I'll try to keep them straight." Marik said.

A moment later, Seto arrived with Mokuba, Yugi, and Heba in tow.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought that they could around a little more while we talk." Seto said.

"Of course not. Malik and Marik can walk with them." Ishizu said.

The group of teenagers left.

"Seto, come with me. We have to discuss this now." Ishizu said.

Seto nodded and followed Ishizu and Odion to Ishizu's office.

* * *

"What are these?" Mokuba asked, looking at bricks.

"These are bricks that were made by slaves. Any slaves labored all day long to make them. It's how the pyramids were made. Brick by brick." Malik said.

"That sounds really tedious." Mokuba said.

"It was. Especially when you add in the hot sun." Yugi said.

"Why were slaves forced to do that?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, making bricks was considered a low job, and slaves were the lowest on the social scale. Even servants had more social status than slaves." Heba said.

"That's sad." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, it was." Heba agreed.

"Are these pottery that were used back then?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. They would use the pottery to tell stories with he pictures that were put on them, especially in the pharaoh's palace. Each pharaoh had his own life story painted not only on pottery, but on the walls of his palace as well." Heba said.

"Sounds a little arrogant." Mokuba said.

"Maybe, but the pharaoh was considered a living god by the people. No one would question the pharaoh unless they had a death wish." Heba said.

* * *

"Do you think that this will work?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try. We cannot let them die." Ishizu said.

"I knew it was serious, but I didn't realize it could lead to their deaths." Seto said.

"We are moving to Domino so that we can aid in helping them. I fear that if we do not act soon, we may not be able to do much good in the end." Ishizu said.

"Okay. What do I need to do in the meantime?" Seto asked.

"Keep an eye on both of them. We have to ensure that no harm comes to either of them." Ishizu said.

Seto nodded in understanding.

* * *

That night, Seto, Yugi, and Mokuba joined Zepher, Mensi, and Heba for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Hey, Yugi. Remember when Mom tried to cook a turkey when we were five?" Heba asked,

Yugi burst out laughing. "If Dad hadn't been there, the whole house might have burned down." Yugi said.

"Your mother did this?" Seto asked, incredulous.

Yugi nodded. "Mom was not a gifted cook. In fact, she really couldn't cook well at all. Dad did most of the cooking for our family." Yugi said.

"Mom wanted to try that year, and Dad let her. Of course, he had an extra turnkey just in case, and it was a good thing, too." Heba said.

"As I recall, the turkey Kina tried to cook was black as soot." Zepher said.

"It was. Mom was disappointed, but Dad let her know that the effort was appreciated." Yugi said.

"Of course, Dad never let her in the kitchen again." Heba said.

"What did your parents do for a living?" Seto asked.

"They were archeologists. They planned their digs so that they wouldn't be gone from us too much. They always spent at least three months at home between the digs." Yugi said.

"Wasn't your grandfather an archeologist?" Mokuba asked.

Heba nodded. "When they were gone, we'd stay with Grandpa. Usually drove him nuts, too. Grandpa didn't go on digs much at that point." Heba said.

They continued eating dinner by sharing stories and just small talk.

* * *

Yugi and Heba lay down in the bed.

"I really enjoyed today. I haven't talked about Mom and Dad like that in a long time." Yugi said.

"I haven't, either. It's nice to remember what Mom and Dad were like." Heba said.

"I know. By the way, are we going to the pyramids tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"Yup. Zepher said that it was fine. He loves the pyramids, so I knew that he wouldn't mid taking us." Heba replied.

Yugi smiled in a bittersweet way. "Talking about pyramids makes me think about Yami." Yugi said.

"That close to him?" Heba asked.

"Closer. At least, we were once. I don't know what happened, but he doesn't seem to care. It took me moving out for him to seem to care in the least, but then he started treating me like child and demanding answers. He just doesn't even realize what he's done." Yugi said.

Heba could see the sadness in Yugi's eyes. "You know, you need to try and reconnect with Yami. It would be a shame to lose a friendship like that. Even if he doesn't love you the way you love him, you can at least stay friends. Friendships like those are hard to find, and you don't want to lose them." Heba said.

"I know, and I'm going to try. It's just that he's so overprotective of me that sometimes it feels like he takes it too far." Yugi said.

"That just shows how much he does care. I know it might get annoying, but I wish I had someone that was that protective of me. It would be nice." Heba said.

"At first, it was, but he takes it too far, then he ups and forgets about me and then goes back to being overprotective again. I can't live a life where one minute I'm important to him, and the nest, its' like I don't matter. I'm not some toy he can like one second and then not care about he next. I have feelings, and lately, he jus doesn't seem to care." Yugi said.

Heba placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You can deal with this later." Heba said.

Yugi nodded, and the two lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

Zepher took Yugi, Heba, and Mokuba out into the desert to the pyramids.

"Is that the Great Sphinx?" Mokuba asked, pointing to a statue.

"Yes, it is. The Sphinx is suspected to be from six thousand and thirteen thousand years old. The Sphinx was built through several generations of pharaohs." Zepher said.

"What are those pyramids behind it?" Mokuba asked.

"The pyramids of Giza." Yugi replied.

"We're going to stop there actually." Zepher said.

After a ten-minute drive, they stopped at the pyramids.

"Wow! They really are big!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yeah. That one's called Menkaura. That one over there is Kafhre, and the last one is Khufu." Yugi said.

"You certainly do know these pyramids." Zepher said.

"I've always liked Egypt's past, so I leaned a lot about them." Yugi replied.

"Why are there smaller pyramids, too?" Mokuba asked.

"Those are the wives of the pharaohs. The queens were not seen as important, but were still of high social status since they were the queen, so their pyramids were built smaller." Heba said.

They left after walking around for a little bit and went to another pyramid.

"This one is the pyramid of King Zoser." Zepher said.

"His was a ziggurat. They were more of burial mounds before the actual pyramids were started." Yugi said.

"Why did they change them?" Mokuba asked.

"Ziggurats were too easy for thieves to get in. The pyramids were more difficult for the thieves to break into a loot." Zepher explained.

* * *

The next day, Heba, Zepher, and Mensi saw Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto off.

"Bye, Yugi. It was great to see you again." Heba said, hugging his brother.

"It was great to see you, too." Yugi said, hugging his brother back.

IT was obvious that they didn't want to leave each other.

"You'll see each other in a few weeks." Zepher said.

"We will?" both asked.

"Zepher nodded. "Seto's offered to flay Heba to Domino for Christmas." Zepher said.

"Thanks, Seto." Yugi said.

"Don't mention it. I'll let you know when." Seto said.

"Bye, Heba. It was great to see you." Mokuba said.

"Bye." Heba said. He looked at Yugi and said, "Keep in touch."

"I will." Yugi replied.

Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto boarded the plane and left.

'I can't wait to go to Domino and see Yugi again. Grandpa, too.' Heba thought, watching the plane leave.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Heba willl be in Domino int the next few chapters.

The Ishtars should be in the next one, which will hvae Yami and the others still trying to figure out what is going on with Yugi.

R&R.


	7. Too Far

I changed chapter 3 a little. I changed what was wrong with Yugi, so please go back and read the new version.

* * *

Chapter 7- Too Far

Yugi got dressed into the smart school uniform and grabbed his backpack before heading downstairs. He fund that Seto was already eating. "Where's Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

Seto sighed. "I told him to get up half an hour ago. I hope he didn't fall back asleep." Seto said.

"I didn't." a grumpy voice said.

Yugi and Seto looked to see Mokuba standing in his own school uniform, rubbing his eyes.

"Mokuba, you'd better at breakfast. We need to be laving soon." Seto said.

Yugi sat down and started to eat breakfast.

Mokuba sat down and did the same.

"I won't be going to school today, Yugi. There's some things that I need to do at the office." Seto said.

"Okay. I'll see you after school." Yugi said.

"Yugi, do you think that you'll be all right with Yami and the others? They might try to pressure you with Seto not there." Mokuba said.

"I'll be fine. They're not going to be able to." Yugi said.

"If you need anything, just call me Yugi." Seto said.

Yugi nodded. "I'll be fine." Yugi assured them.

* * *

Yami and the others had gathered together before school started.

"I wonder if Yugi's back from Egypt." Tea said.

"I still can't figure out why he went with moneybags in the first place." Joey muttered.

"Hey. There's Yugi." Kyla said.

The group looked to see Yugi walking into the school gates.

"I wonder were Seto is. He usually walks with Yugi." Tristan said.

"You know, Seto tends to skip school days to work. I wonder if maybe Seto didn't come to school today." Ryou said.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Yugi." Yami said.

"Maybe I should talk to Yugi alone." Atemu said.

"Why?" Sayora asked.

"The last time we approached Yugi as a group, he let us have it. It'll be easier if only one of us talks to him." Atemu said.

"He's right. Yugi might respond better to just one person talking to him." Tea agreed.

"All right, but you had better tell us everything he says." Yami said.

"I will. I will." Atemu promised.

* * *

At break, Yugi sat on the roof again and did his homework that he had gotten in his previous class.

"Yugi."

Yugi looked up to see Atemu standing there. "What do you want, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I have said everything that I plan to about this situation. I don't feel like reiterating myself." Yugi said.

Atemu sat down beside Yugi and said, "I know, but you never made it real clear as to why you left."

"Atemu, you don't get it. I was unhappy there, and I got sick of it. Seto offered to let me stay with him, and I accepted it." Yugi said.

"Why Seto of all people, though? You have never been real close to him." Atemu said.

"I was real close to Mokuba, though. Mokuba is a god friend, and I like living there. Isn't that enough?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not really. You haven't given us one good reason as to why you moved out." Atemu said.

"Atemu, have you ever been completely ignored by everyone you considered a friend?" Yugi asked.

Atemu frowned. "No. I can't say that I have." Atemu said.

"Then you can't understand at all." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're not making any sense." Atemu said.

"You want the truth. Fine. The truth is that I had to get away from every person in that house!" Yugi said.

Atemu's eyes widened. "Us? Why?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, for the few weeks before I left, not one of you paid me a bit of attention. It was as if none of you knew I existed. I was alone and felt abandoned by the people who were supposed to be my friends! It took me moving out to get you to even notice me! Then you all come at me like I'm the one that did something wrong! You didn't; even notice what you had been doing to me!" Yugi shouted.

Atemu starred at him as he realized something. He and Yami had noticed. Too late. "Yugi. I-we-I-well." Atemu didn't know what to say.

"Don't bother trying to fix this because what you all did isn't something that can be excused, so do me a favor and leave me alone. It's not like you can take back what you did, even if you wanted to." Yugi said.

"Of course we'd want to." Atemu said.

"It's too late for that. Do you really think that it's that easy to make this up to me? I'm sorry, but I can't. Please. Just leave me alone, Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu looked sadly at Yugi. He sighed and stood up. All right, Yugi. If you really want me to leave, then I will." Atemu said. He walked to the door and then turned around. "For what it's worth, Yugi, I am sorry." Atemu said. He left the roof.

Yugi clenched his eyes shut tight. He was upset, but surprisingly, he felt a lot better. 'I kept it all pent up for so long, I guess I just fell better getting it off my chest.

* * *

At lunch, Atemu explained to everyone about his conversation with Yugi.

"You mean, part of the reason he moved in with Seto was because we were ignoring him?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. "That's what he told me." Atemu said.

"Man. I guess we all got so caught up in our own lives that we didn't realize that anything was wrong." Tristan said.

"Yugi must have felt so alone. He hasn't been alone in years." Tea said.

"I guess we did do something to hurt him, even if we didn't realize it." Sayora said.

"Who would have thought that we would be the ones that drove Yugi away." Joey said.

"I can see why he turned to Seto. Seto was there for him when we were not. I think that we really need to watch we do from now own." Ryou said.

'I can't believe this. I drove my own Light away. No. I drove the love of my life away.' Yami thought dejectedly.

* * *

After school let out, Yugi walked out of the school gates and looked around. 'The limo isn't here yet. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to wait.' Yugi thought.

A moment later, the limo arrived and Yugi started to get in.

"Yugi, wait!" a voice called.

Yugi looked back to see Yami, Atemu, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Tea, Kyla, and Sayora coming toward him. 'What do they want?' Yugi asked himself. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"We were wanting to talk to you." Joey said.

"I have something hat I need to do. I don't have time to talk." Yugi said.

"What could you possible have to do?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Tristan!" Tea said, knowing this wouldn't help.

"You're the ones who want to talk to me, so don't get angry at me just because I have something that needs to be done." Yugi said.

"Listen. Yugi. We know what happened, and we're sorry." Yami said.

"Yeah. We didn't realize what we were doing." Joey said.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better that you didn't mean it?" Yugi asked.

"We're trying to apologize here." Joey said.

"It only took me moving out to get your attention." Yugi said.

"You shouldn't have done that in the first place." Yami stated.

"I told you to stop treating me like a child, Yami." Yugi said.

"Maybe you should stop acting like one." Yami retorted.

Atemu groaned silently. 'This is not helping.' Atemu thought.

"Yugi, we are sorry, but you didn't need to move out. You could have talked to us." Kyla said.

"Talk to you? That's a laugh. You people were always out together at the mall, at the movies, or at each other's houses. Without me! There was not ever time, not to mention not one of you gave a damn." Yugi said.

They were shocked. Yugi had never been one to curse before.

"How can you say that we didn't care?" Joey asked.

"You didn't act like it. I was hurting, and none of you noticed or cared. How am I supposed to take that? I don't know why you did all that you did, but I don't care. I moved out because six of the people doing it lived in that house. Leo and Yuesei did it, too, and I was sick of it. Seto noticed how I felt, and he felt sorry for me, so he told me that if I wanted to move in, I could. I declined at first, but changed my mind when it became clear not one of you wanted me to be around." Yugi said.

"What do you have to do in return? Sleep with him?" Tristan sneered.

Everyone gasped at that.

Tristan paled as he realized exactly what he had just said.

Yugi's amethyst eyes darkened with anger. "If you think that lowly of me, Tristan, then you don't know me at all. I am not than kind of person. Seto is a friend, nothing more. I have never felt more than friendship for him. He has been kind to me and helped me. He offered to get me out of that house before I did something I regretted." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Yami asked, feeling slightly afraid.

"You're a smart guy, Yami. You figure it out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things that I need to do." Yugi said before getting into the limo and leaving.

Yami glared at Tristan. "Tristan, that remark was uncalled for." Yami growled.

"I-I know. I don't even know why I said it. I know that Yugi would never lower himself to that kind of level." Tristan said.

"Then why the heel did you say it?! You just made it even harder for us to get Yugi to see that we are very sorry." Atemu said.

* * *

"_He said what?!_" Heba shouted.

"You heard me. Tristan asked me if I was sleeping with Seto in return for living here. I couldn't believe that Tristan would think something like that of me." Yugi said.

"_What did the others do?_" Heba asked.

"They didn't say anything. I think that they were just shocked that he said that. I don't think any of them thought that, or at least not in the way they ere thinking." Yugi said.

"_If I was there, I would give that boy a piece of my mind! The audacity to think that you're some, some, some whore!_" Heba shouted.

"Heba, calm down before you have a heart attack. I don't think Tristan meant it. I think he just spoke before he thought, much like Joey. I just feel really sorry for Joey." Yugi said.

"_Why do you feel sorry him?"_ Heba asked.

"Well, I know that Joey has had a crush on Seto since Duelist Kingdome, and I think that he's in love with Seto now. I know that remark had to hurt Joey as much as it hurt me." Yugi said.

"_I hope one of them tells him off. You don't deserve to be talked about in such a way._" Heba said.

"I'm not telling Seto or Mokuba what he said. Seto would kill him for such a remark, and if I told Mokuba, Mokuba would tell Seto, and Seto might end up in jail." Yugi said.

"_Good idea. I may need to give these people a piece of my mind when I come for Christmas._" Heba said.

"Are you excited about that?" Yugi asked.

"_Am I ever. Mensi and Zepher have been talking a lot in secret, so I have no idea what they are up to._" Heba said.

"They might be planning for all of you to have an early Christmas." Yugi said.

"_Maybe. I'll talk to you later. I need to get my homework done, or Mensi will be yelling at me._" Heba said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Heba. Bye." Yugi said.

"_Bye._" Heba replied.

The two hung up.

Yugi leaned back and sighed. "I know Seto's going to find out somehow." Yugi said.

* * *

"You said what to him?!" Leo shouted.

Everyone jumped at the volume of Leo's voice.

"Are you crazy?! Do you want to lose Yugi's friendship forever?! That remark probably set us about five steps back from learning what's going on! Not that we were making any progress before!" Leo continued.

Yuesei grabbed Leo by the arm and said, "Leo please clam down. Scaring him is not going to change what he said. The damage is already done."

Leo took a deep breath and sat down. "Why did you say that, Tristan? You should know that Yugi is not that kind of a person. He is nothing like that." Leo said.

"I know. I'm sorry I said it. I don't know. I guess I just said the first thing I could think of, and it was that. I know I messed up." Tristan said.

"I can't believe you said that. And in front of me. You know how I feel about Seto." Joey said.

"I know, Joey, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." Tristan said.

"Did you find anything else out, Atemu?" Yuesei asked.

"No. I told you everything I found out." Atemu said.

Leo sighed. "I guess we start over. And Tristan, I suggest that you try and apologize to Yugi. That might help us a little." Leo said.

Tristan nodded.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Tea asked.

"For now, keep our distance. Yugi's not going to be too happy with any of us for awhile." Leo said.

* * *

"Yugi, why the hell did Tristan say that we were sleeping together?!" Seto yelled into the house.

Yugi jumped from his place on the couch and went tumbling right to the floor.

Mokuba's eyes widened at that statement.

Seto stormed into the room and looked at Yugi. "Why did Tristan Taylor say that we were sleeping together?" Seto demanded.

"How did you find out?" Yugi asked.

"My limo driver. What was that all about?" Seto asked.

"They were onto me about living here. I told Atemu about how they were ignoring me, and he told everyone else. We got into another fight. Tristan asked me of I was sleeping with you to repay you for letting me live here." Yugi said.

"That's it. I'm going to kill him." Seto said.

"Seto, please don't. Tristan said it in the heat of the moment. I don't think he meant it. Please let me deal with this." Yugi pleased.

"All right, but I am going to make sure that those rumors are squashed at school." Seto said, storming out.

Mokuba looked over at Yugi. "Is that why you were upset when you got me from school?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi nodded. "It made me upset. I know Tristan didn't mean it, but he made it sound like I jump into bed with every person I meet. It hurt that he thought that lowly of me if he meant it." Yugi said.

"I hope Seto doesn't get his hands on him, or Tristan is dead." Mokuba said.

"I know. I'm going to deal with it tomorrow, and hope that I can put this behind me." Yugi said.

"I can't believe that Tristan would say something ;like that." Mokuba said.

"I couldn't, either. In any case, I think that I am going to lay down. This has been a really bad day." Yugi said, getting up and heading upstairs to lay down.

* * *

"Atemu, do you think Tristan might have been right?" Yami asked.

"About Yugi and Seto sleeping together? No. The way Yugi reacted, he was insulted. He couldn't believe that Tristan had said that. I think Yugi was telling the truth when he siad that there was nothing going on between him and Seto. I think they are just friends." Atemu said.

"I wanted to kill Tristan for what he said. That was really uncalled for and below the belt. He had no right to say that." Yami said.

"No, he didn't, and Tristan is really sorry, but he's the one who caused this." Atemu said.

"I hope he does apologize to Yugi so that maybe we can get back on trying to find out what is going on." Yami said.

"Tristan has to be sorry, and I think we'd better dispel any rumors that were caused. Anyone who heard that is going to spread it around school." Atemu said.

"We're all going to do that." Yami agreed.

"Let's just hope that Yugi will forgive him." Atemu said.

* * *

Seto and Yugi walked into the school gates.

Tristan walked up to them.

"What do you want, Tristan? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Seto demanded.

"Yugi, can I talk to you? Alone?" Tristan asked.

"It's okay, Seto." Yugi said.

Seto nodded and walked on.

"Yugi, about yesterday. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Tristan said.

"Did you mean it?" Yugi asked.

"No. I was angry and wanted to say something that would hurt you. I went too far, and I'm sorry." Tristan said.

"Well, you did hurt me. Seto and I are nothing more than friends, and that's all that w will ever be. I'd appreciate it if you made sure any rumors about me and Seto were stopped, too." Yugi said.

"I will, and I'm really sorry." Tristan said.

"I know. Just don't cross that line again." Yugi said before walking off.

"What did he say?' Seto asked.

"He apologized and said he stop the rumors." Yugi said.

"Good. I don't want to have to deal with this again." Seto said.

Yugi smiled. "You won't." Yugi siad.

True to his word, Tristan made sure all the rumors were stopped, much to Yugi and Seto's relief.

* * *

Sorry to anyone who likes Tristan, but I needed someone to do something stupid.

The Ishtars show up in the next chapter.

R&R.


	8. Dilemmas

Chapter 8- Dilemmas

Yami, Joey, Atemu, Tristan, Tea, Kyla, and Ryou were sitting in their first period class.

"What are we going to do? It's been two weeks, and Yugi still hasn't talked to us. We've apologized, so why won't he talk to us?" Joey asked.

"We can't just expect him to let it go. We caused him a lot of pain." Kyla said.

"He's still lying to us, though. He tells us that the only reason he moved in was because of that, but there is another reason." Yami said.

"That's his choice, and he's not directly lying to us. In truth, Yugi hasn't said that there isn't another reason." Atemu said.

"Still, we're his friends. He should be honest with us." Tea argued.

"We didn't act like his friends when it mattered." Ryou pointed out.

The teacher walked in and said, "Class, take your seats."

Everyone sat down and faced the front.

"Class, we have a new transfer student. Please make him feel welcome." the teacher said.

It was then that Malik walked into the room.

"Please introduce yourself." the teacher said.

"My name is Malik Ishtar." Malik said.

To say Yami, Atemu, and the others were shocked was an understatement. They didn't think that they would ever see Malik again, much less in their own class.

"You may sit anywhere you like." the teacher said.

Malik nodded and sat down near the back.

"Now, let's get started." the teacher said.

* * *

Yugi walked across the schoolyard and let out a sigh.

Sayora had tried to talk to him in class, and she didn't understand that he wanted to be left alone for a little while.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi stopped and turned right before he found himself in a bone crushing hug from Malik.

"Malik." Yugi squeaked.

"Hey there, Yugi. Glad to see you again." Malik said.

"What are you doing here, Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Ishizu was offered a job here at the Domino Museum, and she accepted it. There were a few Egyptian exhibits she brought here, too, so she and Odion are bus getting them in order." Malik said.

"I'm glad to see you again. Marik came, right?" Yugi asked.

Malik nodded. "There is not a chance in hell that I would be able to get him to go to school, but Ishizu didn't give me a choice. More than likely, she's roped him into helping her and Odion if for no other reason than to make sure that he doesn't cause any kind of trouble." Malik said.

"Ryou doesn't have that kind of luck. Bakura causes all kinds of mischief, which is usually done in murder-ville." Yugi said.

"Murder-ville? What's that?" Malik asked.

"It's the bad area of town. All the criminals are around there, so Bakura can go there, cause any kind of trouble he wants, and no one is really going to care." Yugi said.

"Remind me never to let Marik know about that place." Malik said.

"If he meets up with Bakura, he'll find out." Yugi said.

Malik groaned as they sat down under a tree.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Malik asked.

"A lot of tension and bad feelings on my part. For the few weeks before I moved in with Seto, they had been ignoring me. Then, suddenly they're angry at me because I moved in with Seto. I had to blatantly tell Atemu what they did, and he told the others. They think just be apologizing that it will make everything go away, and I can't live with them caring one moment and not the next." Yugi said.

"You also want to stay away from Yami." Malik said.

Yugi looked over at Malik. "Would you want to have to live with the man you love and never be able to be with him?" Yugi asked.

"I did at one point, and I know what you're going through, and if I had had the option, I probably would have done what you did." Malik said.

"Plus, I can't set myself up to be hurt again. I just want them to give me time and space." Yugi said.

Malik nodded. 'I just wish he realized that his life is in danger.' Malik thought.

* * *

Yami and the others watched shocked at how easily Malik was talking to Yugi.

"Okay. Why the hell is Yugi talking to him?" Joey demanded.

"I don't know, but this is really getting ridiculous now." Tristan said.

"You do realize that there is a simple explanation to this." Ryou said.

"Like what?" Tea asked.

"Malik was in Egypt when we were ignoring him, so Yugi had no real reason to be angry at him." Ryou said.

"I guess that does make sense." Atemu said.

"Why is Malik here though?" Kyla asked.

"An excellent question." Yami said.

"I don't think that Malik has a problem with us. We could just ask him." Tristan said.

Yami was fighting against the rising jealousy he felt at the fact that Malik was able to talk to Yugi so easily when he could not.

"Uh, Yami. You okay?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yami replied.

* * *

Ishizu, Odion, and Marik had set up the Egyptian exhibits in the Egyptian section of the museum.

"When should we bring the dimwitted pharaoh here to see if he'll get a clue?" Marik asked.

"Marik, have a little more respect!" Ishizu snapped.

"He makes a good point, though. We do need to get the Pharaoh to see what is going on before both he and Yugi die from their own stubbornness." Odion said.

Ishizu sighed. "I'm just not sure that it is that easy." Ishizu said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Marik asked.

"It will take more than showing him this to get him to do the right thing." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, if the Pharaoh hears that Yugi cold die, he's going to do whatever it takes to save him." Marik said.

"I wish I could believe that." Ishizu said.

"Has the Millennium Necklace shown you something?" Odion asked.

"No. I just have an ominous feeling that something is going to go wrong, and I fear that it may be something that no one can prevent." Ishizu said.

"Like what? Another evil from the pharaohs past?" Marik asked.

"No. It's not that. Something human. Something natural. Something that no force can stop." Ishizu said.

* * *

Seto met up with Yugi after school.

"Seto, I thought that you were working." Yugi said, surprised to see his friend.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I don't live for my company. I'm ahead of schedule, so I thought that I would take the afternoon off." Seto said as Yugi climbed into the limo.

"Sorry if I offended you. It's just no like you." Yugi said.

"I get it. Did the "Golden" group do anything?" Seto asked.

Seto had taken to calling Yami and the others the Golden Group because they thought that they had done no wrong and never did.

"I didn't talk to them at all. Malik's going to the school now." Yugi said.

"Malik? Really?" Seto asked.

Yugi looked at him suspiciously. "Did you know that they were moving here?" Yugi asked.

"No. Why would you say that?" Seto asked.

"You did know!" Yugi exclaimed.

Seto sighed. "Yes, I knew. When I talked to Ishizu that day at the museum, she mentioned that she was thinking of moving them to Domino, but she wasn't sure, so I didn't say anything." Seto said.

"Oh. That makes sense, but they are here." Yugi said.

Seto nodded as they arrived at Mokuba's school.

Mokuba climbed in and his eyes lighted up at seeing his brother. "Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Why is everyone shocked at the fact that I'm here?" Seto asked.

"Because you're normally at work." Mokuba replied.

Seto sighed. "Let's go home." Seto said.

* * *

Malik walked into his home to find Marik on the couch eating a sandwich and drinking a soda. "Malik, how's school?" Marik asked.

"Fine. I saw and talked to Yugi. And now I'm ready to kill Yami and all the others." Malik said, throwing his school bag down.

"What did they do this time?" Marik asked.

"For the few weeks before Yugi moved in with Seto, they had been ignoring him, and then when he moved in, they acted like it was a shock." Malik said, flopping onto the couch.

"That's it. I'm going to kill that dumb Pharaoh!" Marik shouted.

"Did you get those exhibits set up?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't know that it'll do any good to show them to Yami." Marik said.

Malik sighed. "Someone as sweet and kind as Yugi did not deserve to be treated like this." Malik said.

"Give me the okay, and I will send them all to the Shadow realm for about a week." Marik said.

"No, Marik. We need to let this play out." Malik replied.

* * *

Yugi sat in the living room with Seto and Mokuba, who were playing Duel Monsters. Yugi was helping Mokuba out a little when needed.

Yugi's cell phone rang, and he picked it up. He let out a frustrated sigh and dropped the phone back on the table.

"Are you going to answer that, Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"No. It's Yami, and I really don't want to talk to him." Yugi said.

"Shouldn't you at least give them a chance?" Mokuba asked.

"No, he shouldn't. Those people barely acknowledge that they did anything wrong. As far as the Golden group is concerned, they did no wrong, and Yugi did everything wrong." Seto said.

"How can they not admit that they were the ones who screwed up?" Mokuba asked.

"They have, admitted that they were wrong, but they think that just because they apologized that everything would be okay again. They don't realize how much it hurt me to be left alone for so long. At least until you started dragging me over here to play, Mokuba." Yugi said playfully.

Mokuba grinned. "Well, Seto was too buys to play with me, and I thought that since you liked games so much, you would like to play with me." Mokuba said.

Yugi's phone rang again.

Once more, Yugi picked it up and looked at it. He smiled and answered it. "Hi, Heba." Yugi said, getting up and walking out to talk to his brother.

"_How's everything going?_" Heba asked.

"Fine. Malik and his family have moved here. I saw Malik at school today." Yugi said.

"_I talked to him last week, and he told me that they were moving._" Heba said.

"It was great to see him again. I'm glad to finally have someone around that I can talk to since Seto's busy a lot, and Mokuba's too young to really understand." Yugi said.

"_The Kaibas have certainly done a lot for you. How's that hormone treatment going?_" Heba asked.

"It's fine. Dr. Conrad says that everything is going fine, and that the treatments are working rather well." Yugi replied.

"_That's good. At least everything is under control._" Heba said.

"Any idea when you're flying out?" Yugi asked.

"_No. I know Zepher and Mensi have been talking to Seto a lot, but nothing definite has been set although I figure that it should be soon. I can't wait to see you again._" Heba said.

"It's only been a few weeks since the last time that we saw each other." Yugi said.

"_I know, but it was really great to see you again. I hope that you get to come out and visit again._" Heba said.

"So do I. I'll be glad to get you reacquainted with Domino." Yugi said.

"_By the way, is Grandpa back?_" Heba asked.

"Yes. He got back Monday. I told him that you'll be coming for Christmas, and he got really excited at the thought of seeing you again. He can't wait." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "_Glad to hear it. I can't wait to see him._" Heba said.

"Believe me. I know. I showed him the pictures we took, and he was really happy. He was also glad that you showed me the pyramids." Yugi said.

"_He probably would have chewed me out if I hadn't. Any new with Yami and the others?_" Heba asked.

"No. They keep trying to get me to talk to them, but I'm not ready. They have to understand that I need a little time." Yugi said.

"_Take as long as you need, but don't wait so long that the chance of rebuilding the friendships is lost for good. They have all been too good of friends to you for you to lose them for good._" Heba told him.

"I know, Heba. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

"I'm glad you got Yugi over here during those few weeks, Mokuba. He really needed it." Seto said.

"Um, Seto. The truth is that I got Yugi over here to play with me because I saw that they were ignoring him, and I saw how lonely he was, and I thought that maybe he wouldn't feel so alone of he played with me. I think it did do some good." Mokuba said.

"It did. It helped ease some of the loneliness that he was feeling, and it helped me to see that something was wrong. I'm just glad that I could do something to help. By the way, you lose." Seto said, placing his Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode and destroying Mokuba's Ogre Guardian.

"Ah, man!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, coming in to sit back down.

"Yeah. I won." Seto said.

"Mokuba, I thought that you knew you would lose." Yugi said.

"I did, but I still hate it." Mokuba said.

"What did Heba call for?" Seto asked.

"Just to see hoe I was doing. When are you going to send your jet to get him?" Yugi asked.

"The jet's there. It's just a matter of working out the details with Zepher and Mensi." Seto replied.

"He was wondering." Yugi said.

"We get out for Christmas break tomorrow. You should get him out here for the while break." Mokuba said.

"I'll get him here, Mokuba. You don't have to worry about that." Seto said.

"Grandpa's excited about seeing him. He was ecstatic over those pictures I brought back from the trip. Heba's excited abut seeing grandpa, too. That's going to be one reunion I'll like seeing." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that your family can be together for Christmas." Mokuba said.

"Well, Christmas is the time for family." Seto said.

"Yeah, and I've got you to thank for that." Yugi said.

Seto shrugged. "Consider it an early Christmas present from me and Mokuba." Seto said.

"That's true, but I'm glad that we'll be together. It'll be the first time in almost six years." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami sat in the living room watching TV with Leo and Yuesei.

"You need to stop letting yourself get depressed like this, Yami." Leo said.

"I can't help it. Yugi and I have never been this distant." Yami said.

"Yami, we all hurt him. He needs to time to work out his feelings toward us. We shouldn't pressure hi into anything. He needs to be willing to come to us. Any pressure will push him even more away." Yuesei said.

"It just feels like Seto is trying to rip us apart." Yami said.

"Yami, you did start it, but I do agree that Seto is helping to keep us from Yugi. I'm trying to figure out why he's doing it." Leo said.

"You think he's doing something to him?" Yami asked, instantly alarmed.

"No, Yami. I think that Yugi is safe there, and he's there willingly. I just wonder why Seto has taken to what I can only call protecting him." Leo said.

"Seto's never seemed to care much before." Yami said.

"It could be that it was Mokuba who convinced me to do it. You know that his brother can convince him to do anything." Yuesei said.

"Whatever he's doing, I think that we need to have a talk with Seto." Leo said.

* * *

Atemu walked up the steps at the Domino Museum to find Ishizu waiting for him.

"My Pharaoh." Ishizu said.

"Please, Ishizu. Just called me Atemu. I'm not the Pharaoh anymore. Why did you want to see me?" Atemu asked.

"Please follow me." Ishizu said.

Atemu nodded and followed her inside.

"I asked you to come here because I am concerned for Yugi and Yami." Ishizu said.

"Yugi and Yami? Why?" Atemu asked.

"I learned while Yugi was in Egypt that you all were ignoring him and that led to his moving in with Seto, correct?" Ishizu said.

"Yes, and we regret it." Atemu said.

"Atemu, Yugi and Yami are in serious danger." Ishizu said.

"What do you mean they're in danger? What kind?" Atemu asked.

"Mortal danger." Ishizu said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"See for yourself." Ishizu said, pointing to a stone tablet behind glass.

Atemu looked and his eyes widened in horror. He took a few steps closer, never taking his eyes form the tablet.

"You know what this says, do you not?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes, it does. You understand the seriousness of the situation." Ishizu said.

"Yes, much better than I did a moment ago." Atemu said.

"I need your help to prevent the worst. Help me save them both. Before its too late." Ishizu said.

Atemu nodded. "I'll help. I don't know how, but I will." Atemu said.

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't the greatest chapter.

The next chapter will have an argument involving Seto and disaster strikes.

R&R.


	9. Tornados

If I did not make this clear, Yugi no longer has a heart condition. His condition is having male and female reproduction systems.

* * *

Chapter 9- Tornados

The next day was the last day of school before Christmas break.

After school, Seto turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, I'm going on home. There's something that I need to take care of. Would you mind going and getting Mokuba?"

"Of course not. I'd be glad to." Yugi replied.

There were two limos outside, and Seto got into one of them.

Yugi got into the other one and said, "We need to get Mokuba."

"Yes, sir." the limo driver replied.

The limo drove to Mokuba's school.

Mokuba got in and said, "Hi, Yugi!"

"Hey, Mokuba. Your brother went on to the house. He said that he had something he needed to do." Yugi said.

"Okay. What do you think he had to do?" Mokuba asked.

"I have no idea. I figure that we'll go on home and play that new board game Seto got you." Yugi said.

"All right!" Mokuba exclaimed.

* * *

"We're going over to the Kaiba mansion?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I want to know what role Seto's playing in all this, and I think that we need to confront him about everything." Leo said.

"Before we go, you should-"Atemu started.

"You're not talking me out of this, Atemu. I am sick and tired of these games." Leo said.

"Let's go! Moneybags isn't going to stop us from finding anything out now!" Joey said.

"About time. I thought that we were going to be wondering what was going on for the rest of the year." Tristan said.

"Is this a good idea? Seto might try to have his security staff throw us out." Tea said.

"Who cares? I'll just use my magic to stop them." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you are not sending anyone to the Shadow realm!" Ryou shouted.

"We're not, but we will use it to get in to see him." Yami said.

"Listen. There's something-" Atemu tried.

"Let's get going. I think I heard him say to Yugi that he was going straight home." Kyla said.

"Will you just-" Atemu began.

"If we're going to do this, then let's get going." Yuesei said.

The group started out the door.

Atemu sighed, frustrated. "They need to know the danger those two are in." Atemu said before following them out.

* * *

"Good. I'm sure that Yugi and Heba will both be glad to hear that news. Thanks, Zepher. I will. Good-bye." Seto said. He hung up the phone and smiled. "Yugi and Heba are in for one hell of a Christmas surprise." Seto said.

The news was on and the newscaster said, "A tornado watch has been issued for Domino City. All residents are told to be on the watch."

Seto frowned. "Tornados rarely happen here." Seto said.

The door to his office opened, and Mokuba looked in.

"Hey, big brother. I thought that I'd let you know Yugi and I are home. We're going to play that new game you got me, so we'll be in the game room." Mokuba said.

"All right, Mokuba." Seto said.

Mokuba ducked back out and shut the door.

Seto shook his head at Mokuba's antics.

His speaker phone buzzed. He pressed a button and said, "Yes, Roland."

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Leonardo Silver with several others are here to see you." Roland said.

Seto frowned. He didn't really want to see them, but he knew that if he didn't see them, they would just use their magic to get in. "Fine. Show them up to my office." Seto said.

"Yes, sir." Roland replied.

Seto shut off the intercom and sighed. "So much for a relaxing afternoon." Seto muttered.

* * *

"You ready to play, Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Sure am. I hope this is a good game." Mokuba said.

They had the radio on, and the anchor said, "We repeat that a tornado watch has been issued for Domino City. Residents are warned to be ready."

"I didn't know that tornados happen here." Mokuba said.

"They do. They're just rare. I think I remember Grandpa saying that the last tornado happened when he was a kid." Yugi said.

"Think its anything to worry about?" Mokuba asked.

"Shouldn't be. It's warning. If it was a tornado watch, then yeah. Just relax." Yugi said.

Mokuba nodded. "So, who goes first?" Mokuba asked.

"You go first." Yugi said.

Mokuba nodded and picked up the dice and rolled.

* * *

There was a knock on Seto's office door.

Seto sighed. "Might as well get this over with." Seto said. He stood up and said, "Come in."

Roland opened the door, and Leo, Yuesei, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Atemu, Sayora, Kyla, Tea, Ryou, and Bakura walked into the room.

'The entire group is here.' Seto thought with disdain. "What do all of you want?" Seto asked.

"I've had enough of these games. I want to know why you have taken such an interest in Yugi's problems." Leo said.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I actually care?" Seto asked.

"Yes, considering you never seems to give a damn about anyone other than yourself." Joey said.

Seto glared. "All right. You want to know the truth. Here it is. While you all got so caught yup in your own damn lives that you completely forgot about the fact that Yugi was still here, Yugi became lonely and depressed. He felt like one of you cared. Mokuba saw what you were doing, and he saw how it was affecting Yugi, so he decided to try and do something to help Yugi. Mokuba would bring Yugi here to play with him hoping that Yugi wouldn't feel quite so alone, and it worked. Yugi and Mokuba had fun while they were here, and Yugi began to feel like someone actually cared." Seto said.

"That doesn't-" Yami started.

"I'm not done yet." Seto snapped.

Yami glared at him, but remained quiet.

"Since Yugi was here almost everyday playing with Mokuba, I got a glimpse of the Yugi I never saw. I saw that he was a kind, sweet, and caring person. He showed me kindness and compassion where I certainly did not deserve it. I got to where I started talking to Yugi, and I found that I liked having him around, and I hated what it was that I saw you were all doing to him. I managed to get Yugi to talk to me about what was going on, and I saw how much it hurt. He talked to me about how he had been having thoughts of suicide because of how you were treating him." Seto said.

The stunned looks were enough to tell Seto that they really had not paid attention.

"Obviously, none of you saw that. You were so caught up in your lives that you didn't notice anything, including his depression and suicidal thoughts. Thankfully, he told me that as soon as he had those thoughts, they were pushed away just as easily. He told me that he would never take his own life. He wouldn't do that to the people who did care. I saw how much living with six of the people that were causing the pain was making everything worse, so I asked him to move in. I knew that living there was only doing more harm than good. At first, he declined, and I didn't press the issue. I just told him the offer was open if he changed his mind. He called me and told me he had changed his mind, that he couldn't take it anymore. That's why I care. He is my friend. Probably the only person that I really consider a friend that I trust. Satisfied?" Seto asked.

"That may explain a lot, but it doesn't explain why he kept avoiding us." Leo said.

"That was Yugi's choice. He was hurt by how you ignored him and were so quick to get on his case about moving in with me. You acted like he didn't exist and then suddenly cared. Believe me. Yugi wanted to think about a lot of things." Seto said.

"It doesn't mean that you needed to isolate him from us." Tristan said.

"Oh, you did a fine job of that when you suggested that he was sleeping with me." Seto snarled.

"He already apologized for that." Tea snapped.

"Maybe Yugi's forgiven you, but that doesn't mean I have. That remark was directed as much at me as it was at Yugi." Seto said.

"If you're not dating him, then why are you trying so hard to keep him here?" Yami asked.

"Yugi likes it here. He plays with Mokuba a lot. At least Mokuba actually cares. All you seem to care about is spending every spare second you have with your girlfriend!" Seto shouted.

The news was still on. "The tornado watch has now become a tornado warning. All residents are warned to stay inside." the newscaster said.

No one heard it.

"What girlfriend? What are you talking about?" Yami asked, angry at the insinuation.

No one noticed the darkening sky or the powerful winds that were hipping around outside.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You've been seeing her for the last month or so." Seto stated.

"Look, Seto. I have no idea what it is that you are talking about, but I don't have a girlfriend. I have never dated anyone." Yami said.

Seto's eyes flashed. "You have to be joking. Lying isn't going to change the fact that you have been dating a girl who somehow managed tog et you to completely forget about someone who you swore to protect!" Seto shouted, glaring harshly at Yami.

"Hold on, Seto." Kyla said.

"If you think that I'm going to let him lie to me, you're crazy!" Seto yelled.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Leo warned.

"Seto, do you think that Yami has been dating Tea?" Kyla asked.

"Of course I do. The entire school was talking about, and he spent so much time over at her house that it's a wonder he even remembered that he had a home!" Seto shouted.

"I was not dating Tea! Everyone got the wrong impression! We are just friends! She was helping me with a personal problem!" Yami growled.

"Obviously you had to run to her. Yugi wasn't someone that you could turn to for help with that problem. He's supposed to be someone that you could turn to." Seto said.

No one noticed the swirling funnel that was heading right for the mansion.

"We were just friends! Yami and I have never dated!" Tea cried.

Yuesei glanced out the window, and he froze in horror at what he saw.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Seto shot back.

"Leo." Yuesei said.

"Can't you believe someone when they are telling the truth, you damned priest!" Bakura yelled.

"Especially not when its coming from you!" Seto retorted.

"Leo." Yuesei said a little louder.

"You're so stubborn! We are telling the truth!" Joey insisted.

"Oh, that's real comforting coming for a mutt." Seto said.

"They were not dating. Those rumors were unfunded." Sayora said.

"Even if that's true, it doesn't excuse the fact that you completely ignored him Yami! You swore to protect him, but you hurt him instead!" Seto yelled.

"Leo!" Yuesei said.

"You're really getting on my nerves! Why can't you just believe us or let us see Yugi?!" Tristan demanded.

"Because he doesn't want!" Seto shouted.

"LEOANARDO SILVER!" Yuesei screamed.

Everyone became silent and heard what sounded like a train.

"There's no train near here." Seto said.

"Oh my god!" tea cried.

Everyone looked out the window behind Seto's desk to see the funnel coming right at them.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" Leo shouted.

* * *

Yugi and Mokuba were deep in their game when Mokuba noticed something.

"Yugi, why is it so dark?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi looked outside. "I don't know. I guess there might be a storm coming." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mokuba said , and they continued their game.

IT wasn't long before they heard what sounded like a train.

"Yugi, there's no trains around here." Mokuba said.

Yugi stood up and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtains back and saw the funnel speeding toward the house.

"Yugi, what-" Mokuba started.

Yugi's eyes widened in horror as he realized exactly what was happening. "Mokuba, run!" Yugi screamed.

Mokuba wasn't told twice. He turned and started to leave the room.

Yugi turned to follow him.

* * *

The tornado hit the mansion full force and started to rip the mansion to shreds.

Inside, Seto's office, the wall had already been ripped away and the winds threatened to pull everyone out into it.

"Everyone, hold on!" Leo shouted.

Everyone was holding onto something.

Joey lost is grip and started flying out. "AH!!!" Joey screamed.

Seto reached out and grabbed Joey by the arm and pulled him back with. "Hold on!" Seto shouted over the wind.

Leo was holding onto Kyla and Yuesei was holding onto Sayora.

Tea and Tristan were holding onto each other as they held onto a beam.

Bakura held onto Ryou as he tried to keep Ryou from flying out of the room.

Yami and Atemu were both holding on desperately to a beam.

"No body let go!" Leo ordered.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold on!" Yami shouted back.

"It shouldn't last long!" Seto said.

* * *

The tornado blew the window of the Game Room in and sent Yugi flying forward.

"YUGI!" Mokuba shouted.

He grabbed hold of a beam and tried to hold on.

The entire house shook and part of the roof fell in.

"AHHH!" Mokuba screamed.

* * *

The tornado continued to ravage the mansion.

The walls were ripped apart, and parts of the house were dragged up into the tornado.

The garage was ripped out, and the cars were strewn out.

The yard was being dug up.

The windows were burst inside.

The entire mansion was being ripped to shreds as the tornado continued to go right through it.

Slowly, the tornado passed the mansion and headed for the city.

Now, the winds had died down, and all seemed to be calm.

"But the Kaiba mansion was in ruins.

Parts had collapsed, others were leaning, and some were tattered.

It looked nothing like what it did before the tornado.

The fourteen people were trapped inside the mansion.

* * *

Ishizu gasped. Something was wrong.

"Ishizu, are you all right?" Grandpa asked.

The Ishtars had gone to the Game Shop to talk to Yami, but only found Grandpa there.

"Sister, did you have a vision?" Malik asked.

Marik looked out the window and his eyes widened. "Tornado!" Marik shouted.

Odion grabbed Ishizu and Grandpa and pulled them to the ground. Marik pulled Malik to the ground as the tornado hit the Game Shop.

The tornado started to pull the roof and parts of the walls apart.

* * *

The tornado continued to ravage the city of Domino. Houses, business, and everything in the city was being destroyed.

The tornados' path of destruction continued as it slowly headed on and slowly dissipated, leaving the city destroyed, and many in danger.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

You'll see what happened to everyone in the next chapter.

R&R.


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 10- Aftermath

Seto's office was filled with rubble, and no one was in sight.

Suddenly, a slab from the roof started to move before it was thrown violently up and backwards onto the floor.

Leo climbed up over the slab and let out a breath. He turned back and said, "Are you three all right."

Kyla, Yuesei, and Sayora nodded.

Leo looked back around and said, "Hey! Are all of you all right?"

Tea crawled out from under some rubble coughing. Tristan followed and rubbed her back. "Tea, are you okay?" Tristan asked.

Tea nodded.

There was a crash, and the six looked to see several slabs of the roof lying on the ground, and Seto stood up along with Joey.

"Both of you okay?" Tea asked.

"I'm fine." Seto said curtly.

"Don't worry, Tea. Where are the others?" Joey asked.

As if in answer, there was a grunt and rubbed was blasted up to reveal Bakura and Ryou.

"Be more careful!" Tristan shouted.

"Oh, shut up!" Bakura snapped.

"Is everyone okay?" Ryou asked.

Leo looked around. "Yami! Atemu! Where are you two?" Leo called.

A beam and a slab was pushed away before Yami and Atemu leaned back against the wall.

"That was definitely not something that I expected to happen today." Yami said.

"Everyone okay?" Atemu asked.

"I think so." Leo said.

Everyone was covered in dirt and were bruised, but they seemed to be okay.

It was then that it hit Seto. He started across, the room, shouting, "Mokuba! Yugi!"

Seto ran from the office and out into the hallway.

It only took the other a split second to be on their feet and on Seto's heels.

Seto arrived at the Game Room door and tried to open it, but found it stuck. "Damn it! The door won't budge." Seto said.

Leo, Joey, and Atemu helped Seto, and they slowly got the door to open.

Once the door was open enough for them to get in, Seto slipped in. "Mokuba. Yugi. Are you two in here?" Seto called.

"Se-to." a weak voice said followed by a cough.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted. He ran to where he heard the voice and found Mokuba's hand under rubble. He started to dig through the rubble.

Leo and Joey got down with him and helped Seto dig through the rubble to find Mokuba. Soon, they found him, and Seto pulled Mokuba out and into his arms.

Mokuba started coughing.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"Here. Let me check him." Leo said.

Knowing Leo was a doctor, Seto let him look at Mokuba.

Seeing no visible wounds, Leo asked, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No. Just a little hard to breathe." Mokuba said.

"That should pass. Being trapped under that rubble probably just made it a little hard for you to breathe. I think you'll be fine, but once we get to a hospital, we'll find out for sure." Leo said.

Mokuba nodded as he leaned back against Seto.

Yami started looking around and saw something. Walking forward, he came across a sight that startled him. "YUGI!" Yami screamed.

His cry brought everyone over to where he was, kneeling by Yugi.

Yugi was lying on the ground and he seemed to be unconscious.

Leo knelt down beside Yugi and took off Yugi's neck belt before placing two fingers at Yugi's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Leo, is he-" Kyla started in trepidation.

"He's alive, but his pulse his weak." Leo said.

Atemu looked and noticed that there was blood around the side of Yugi's head that was on the ground. "Leo, it looks like Yugi's head is bleeding." Atemu said.

Leo looked and saw the pool of blood that was gathered around Yugi's head. "Damn it! Something must have hit him in the head." Leo said.

"What do we do?" Yami asked.

"There's nothing I can do. I would need a hospital to do that." Leo said. He let out a sigh and then said, Yami, give me your jacket."

Without questioning it, Yami took off his leather jacket and handed it to Leo.

"Kyla, get down here" Leo said.

Kyla knelt down in front of Yugi's head.

Leo folded the jacket and handed it to Kyla. "Kyla, I am going to lift Yugi's head. I want you to put the jacket under his head, okay?" Leo asked.

Kyla nodded.

Leo placed one under Yugi's head and the other on the back of his head, and slowly lifted Yugi's head up off the ground a little. Kyla quickly put the jacket under Yugi's head, and Leo placed Yugi's head back down so that he rested on the jacket.

"What now?" Joey asked.

"Seto, what are the chances of one of your helicopters getting over here?" Leo asked.

Seto closed his cell phone and said, "Not good. I just called, and no aircrafts are flying until they are certain that its over."

"Leo, what could possibly be wrong?" Tea asked.

"Anything is possible. We won't know anything until we can get him to the hospital." Leo said.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Sayora asked.

"Wait, and pray he regains consciousness." Leo said.

"He would be in pain. Wouldn't it be better if he stayed out of it?" Bakura asked.

"No. With a head injury, I'd rather he be conscious. There's a chance of brain damage, and the longer he stays unconscious, the worse its going to be for him." Leo said.

"Leo, just use your magic. You can heal people." Leo said.

"That's a marvelous idea, Bakura. There's just one problem." Leo said.

"What's that?" Bakura asked.

"I've already tried that, and it didn't work!" Leo exclaimed.

Yuesei placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and said, "Calm down, Leo. Getting angry will not help."

Leo nodded. "We need to try and be patient and wait."

* * *

Heba had been flying over in Seto's private jet when the plane was ordered to make an emergency landing at the Tokyo International Airport.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Moto, but we were ordered by the tower to make the emergency landing." the pilot said.

"It's all right, I understand, but do you know why we were forced to land?" Heba asked.

"No. I am going to find out right now." the pilot said before leaving.

Heba leaned back in the comfortable chair and sighed. He had been looking forward to seeing Yugi again. He had talked to Seto and convinced him to let him surprise Yugi, but now, Heba had a foreboding feeling that something was wring. Picking up the remote to the TV onboard, and Heba turned on the TV.

The news was what the channel was on, and the newscaster said, "A sequence of several tornados have hit the city of Domino. The damage is extensive, and search and rescues crews have begun searching for survivors. Victims are going to hospitals which have been deemed the only safe places to go to until the disaster has been settled. In the meantime, traffic from the roads, the air, and the seas have been halted from going to Domino until the tornado warning has been lifted."

Heba sat there dumbstruck. "Oh-no. Yugi." Heba said under his breath.

The pilot returned and said, "Mr. Moto, I have found out what the delay is about."

"Tornados have hit Domino." Heba said.

"How did you-" the pilot started.

Heba pointed at the TV.

"Oh. It's a disaster area from what I've heard." the pilot said.

"Any news on the state people are in?" Heba asked.

"No. The search and rescue teams just went out maybe fifteen minutes ago." the pilot replied.

'Yugi, please be all right. I can't lose you now. Not with the news I have.' Heba thought.

* * *

Marik pushed some of the rubble off of him and sat up. "Malik, are you all right?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Malik said.

"Not like I can let anything happen to you." Marik replied.

Malik looked around and stood up. "Sister. Odion. Mr. Moto. Are you three all right?" Malik called.

Bits of the rubble moved before Odion pushed it off of him and stood up.

Ishizu sat up and turned to Grandpa. "Mr. Moto, are you all right?" Ishizu asked.

Grandpa sat up with a groan and said, "I am far too old to go through this kind of thing." Grandpa said. He looked around and said, "That tornado sure did some damage to my shop. There hasn't been a tornado here since I was little myself."

"If everyone is able, we should get out of here and try to find some help." Odion said.

Together, the five made their way out of the house and out onto the street where they were quickly found by search and rescue teams and taken to the hospital to be checked out for injuries.

* * *

Leo and Seto stood looking out across the Kaiba land to where the city was.

"It's going to take some time for any search crews to find us way out here. They'll start with the city before making their way to the rural areas." Seto said.

"I know. Being a doctor, I know the procedure. I'd say we try to walk back, but with Yugi's head injury, it's too risky to move him without certain equipment to ensure that no more damage will be caused by moving him." Leo said.

"Can't we use one of your cars, Seto?" Tea asked.

"We could if any of them were in any shape to be sued. Every one of them were thrown and damaged by the tornado. We're stranded." Seto said.

"Leo, is there any way to move Yugi without hurting him more?" Atemu asked.

"Not without something to keep his head from moving, and there is now way that we can do that safely." Leo replied.

"There's got to be something that we can do to. Just sitting here isn't doing anyone any good." Tristan said.

"Look! There's not much that we can do, and unless you want to chance causing Yugi any more damage that that tornado did, we're just going to have to wait." Seto snapped.

"Seto, does your cell phone work?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Seto replied.

"Let me see it. I can call the hospital, and they might be able to get word out faster that we're here, especially since they know that we have someone badly injured." Leo said.

Seto nodded and handed his phone over to Leo.

Yami and Kyla were both sitting beside Yugi with Sayora and Mokuba hovering nearby.

Kyla was gently stroking Yugi's hair when she noticed something.

Yugi's face was much paler than it normally was and he was sweating.

Leo opened the phone.

"Leo." Kyla said.

"What?" Leo asked, looking from the phone for a moment.

"Come here a minute." Kyla said.

No one missed the worry that was evident in her voice.

Leo walked over and said, "What is it?"

"Leo, Yugi's looks paler than he should and he's sweating." Kyla said.

Kneeling down, Leo looked over Yugi and found that what Kyla had just told him was true.

"Leo, what is it?" Yami asked.

"This is not good." Leo said.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Yami, move." Leo ordered.

Yami did as he was told.

"Kyla, get over here. We need to turn Yugi onto his back." Leo said.

Kyla nodded and got onto the side Yugi was on. Leo took Yugi's shoulders, and Kyla took Yugi's legs, and the two gently rolled Yugi over onto his back.

Leo looked over him and said, "This is really not good."

"Leo, he's not bleeding. How can it be bad?" Ryou asked.

"He's bleeding internally. It's the only way to account for his pale skin and the fact that he's sweating." Leo said.

"Leo, isn't internal bleeding one of the worst kind?" Seto asked.

"Yes. If he doesn't get surgery soon, his head injury will be the least of our words." Leo said.

"How bad?" Bakura asked.

"He'll die. It sounds harsh, but it's the truth." Leo said.

The group looked at Leo in shock.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Joey asked.

"No. We have to do surgery. I would literally have to cut him open to stop the bleeding not to mention the fact that his head injury is adding to the problem." Leo said.

"Leo, you'd better call the hospital." Seto said.

Leo took the phone and dialed a number. After a moment , he said, "Dave, it's Leo."

"_Leo, are you okay man? We could use help._" Dave said.

"Dave, I don't have time. Listen. I'm out at the Kaiba manor. I have a teenager who has a head wound that's bleeding and possible internal bleeding. He hasn't been conscious since we found him. We need help out here ASAP or there's a chance that this boy will die." Leo said.

"_Any others injured?_" Dave asked.

"Not that I can tell." Leo replied.

"_I'll try to get help out to ASAP. Hold on._" Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave." Leo said and hung up the phone.

"Well?" Yami asked.

"They'll get help out here as fast as they can. You have to understand that there are certain procedures that hospitals have to follow, and he can't push us ahead just because of that. Yugi's injuries will be top priority. Let's just hope that they get here in time to save him." Leo said.

* * *

Ishizu, Odion, Marik, Malik, and Grandpa had all been checked out at the hospital and deemed fine. They only had a few scrapes and bruises.

"I've asked around, and there's no one matching Yugi or anyone else's description here." Ishizu said.

"Maybe they're fine, and just unable to contact us right now." Malik said.

"I knew that something bad was going to happen." Ishizu said.

Odion placed a hand on Ishizu's shoulder and said, "This is not your fault, Ishizu. You could not have known that this would happen."

"He's right. At least we're all fine." Marik said.

"I wish I knew that they were fine." Grandpa said.

"I'm sure that they'll let us know as soon as they can." Malik said.

'I pray that Yugi is fine. I fear for him.' Ishizu thought, looking out the window at the destruction that had befallen Domino.

* * *

Leo had stayed near Yugi and became more and more concerned by the second.

"This is getting ridiculous. We need to just start for the city. Someone can carry Yugi." Tristan said.

"No, Tristan. Moving Yugi could do more harm than good. Between the head injury and his internal bleeding, moving him could end up killing him." Leo said.

"I know that you're all anxious, but we must remain calm. Getting angry and upset will change Yugi's medical condition." Yuesei said.

"Okay. Maybe one of us should go for help." Tea said.

"We've already called. We just have to wait. Going is not going to get them to come here any sooner." Seto said.

"He's right. We have to be patient." Leo said.

Yami was anxious. He had tried using his mind link with Yugi, even though he knew it would not work. Yugi had been cutting him off lately, and Yugi couldn't have answered anyway already being unconscious.

Atemu placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, and Yami turned to look Atemu in the face. Atemu's eyes told him to stay calm, and Yami knew that he needed to stay calm, but it was hard considering the person he was so deeply in love with could possibly die.

Joey looked up at the sound of sirens. "Do you guys here that?" Joey asked.

Everyone listened and heard the sirens.

"That's one of the hospital's ambulances." Leo said.

"Is anyone here?" a voice called.

"In here!" Leo shouted.

A moment later, two men showed up, and they heard a helicopter.

"It's one of mine." Seto said.

"We need to get the injured one out." one paramedic said.

"Guys, go on the helicopter to the hospital. If there's room, I'll go in the ambulance." Leo said.

"Are you injured, sir?" the second paramedic asked.

"No, but I'm a doctor with Domino Community Hospital." Leo said.

The paramedics nodded and got Yugi on a stretcher.

Seto pulled Leo back and said, "Leo, there's something you should know."

"Not now." Leo said and started told leave.

Seto pulled him back and said, "Leo, it's about Yugi. Something that might affect how you treat him."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

Seto leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

Leo's eyes widened and said, "You're sure."

Seto nodded.

"Okay. Thanks." Leo said.

Leo left with the paramedics taking Yugi to the hospital.

"Come on. Let's go." Seto said.

They all boarded the helicopter.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?" the pilot asked.

"Domino Hospital." Seto said.

The pilot nodded and took off, heading for the hospital.

'Please be okay, Yugi. I can't live without you.' Yami thought.

* * *

Just so you know, the signs of internal bleeding are true. I looked it up.

Hope you liked it.

The next chapter will involve Yugi being in surgery, and everyone else waiting. Plus, Heba should arrive at the hospital.

R&R.


	11. Good News, Bad News

Chapter 11- Good News, Bad News

Leo and the paramedics rushed Yugi into the hospital on the gurney where a doctor with brown hair and blue eyes met them.

"What do we have?" the doctor asked.

"Dave, this is the boy I called you about. He has a severe head injury and possible internal bleeding." Leo said.

"Nurse, get him prepped and ready for surgery." Dave said.

"We need permission first." the nurse said.

"Do you know if a Solemn Moto is here?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I checked him myself." Dave said.

"Find him. He's Yugi's grandfather. He can give us permission." Leo said.

"I'll go. Get him ready." Dave said.

The nurse nodded and got to work.

"Leo!" a voice called.

Leo turned to find Grandpa coming toward.

"Leo, where's Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa, Yugi has a severe head injury and internal bleeding. He needs surgery. We need your permission." Leo said.

"Go ahead. Do what you need to." Grandpa said.

Dave nodded.

"Dave, I'm assisting." Leo said.

"I thought you'd say that. Come on." Dave said.

Leo and Dave took off to do their job.

Grandpa sighed. "My poor grandson." Grandpa said.

"Mr. Moto?" Ishizu said.

Grandpa turned to find all four Ishtars looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Odion asked.

"Yugi was brought in. Leo was with him. Yugi's going to have to have surgery." Grandpa said.

"Oh no!" Ishizu gasped.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"He has a head injury and internal bleeding. Leo's helping." Grandpa said.

"Well, at least he's in good hands." Marik said, choosing to be supportive rather than sarcastic given the situation.

"Yes. He is." Grandpa agreed.

* * *

The KaibaCorp helicopter landed, and the group jumped out of the plane.

"I hope that Yugi will be all right." Joey said.

They entered the hospital and looked around.

"Seto, look." Mokuba said, pointing to where Grandpa and the Ishtars were.

"Come on." Atemu said.

The group went over to where they were.

"Grandpa, you're all right." Tea said.

"Yes, I'm fine. They were with me at the Game Shop when the tornado hit." Grandpa said.

"Have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No. Leo told me what was wrong. He's in surgery now." Grandpa said.

"There is nothing that we can do except wait." Malik said.

"In the meantime, all of you need to get looked over by a doctor." Grandpa said.

"But-" Kyla started.

"No buts. There is nothing that any of us can do for Yugi. He's getting the help he needs from Leo and another doctor. We need to make sure that all of you are all right." Grandpa said.

"He makes a good point. We can't do surgery, so all that's left to do is wait." Seto said.

"Let us know if they find out anything." Atemu said.

"Of course we will." Grandpa said.

The group went to get checked out.

* * *

"Mr. Moto." the pilot said.

"Yes?" Heba asked.

"We have been given clearance to take off. Would you like to go on to Domino or remain here for the night? It is your choice." the pilot said.

"I would like to go to Domino." Heba said.

"We'll leave then." the pilot said and left the cabin.

Heba looked out the window, worry evident in his eyes. 'Please be all right, Yugi. Somehow, I know something is wrong.' Heba thought.

* * *

After being checked out by doctors, everyone else was deemed fine except for the bruises and scrapes that they had sustained when the house started to collapse.

"What is taking so long?" Joey asked after waiting for two hours.

"Surgery takes time, Joey. The doctors want to make sure that they do this right, so it will take some time." Grandpa said.

"From what you've said, it sounds like Yugi was in very bad shape. We are just going to have to be patient and wait to see what they say." Ishizu said.

"It's not easy, but we have no choice. They need to do this right." Yuesei said.

"Leo and Dave are two of the best surgeons out there. Yugi couldn't be in better hands." Kyla added sincerely.

* * *

"Retract that a little, nurse." Leo said.

The nurse did as was ordered.

"He sure got hit hard. Getting this internal bleeding under control has been hard." Dave said.

"I know. His head isn't much better. He took a really hard blow." Leo added.

"First time I've ever seen a man with the ability to have kids." a nurse said.

"There have been a few recorded in history. It's rare. That's for sure." Dave said.

"I know." Leo said.

"Did you know about this?" Dave asked.

"Not until Seto told me right before we brought him here. Yugi must have been hiding it. Sponge." Leo said.

"Sponge, doctor." the nurse said, handing it to him.

"I guess he'll have some explaining to do when he wakes up." Dave said.

"Yeah, but not a word to anyone, especially his friends and family. This has nothing to do with his condition, and Yugi should have the chance to tell them without it being forced onto him." Leo said.

"We won't breathe a word. Let's just hope we can get him through this." Dave said.

* * *

"Listen. You should all go home and get some rest." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa, we're not going anywhere." Joey said.

"I know that you're worried, but you've been through a lot and most of you have homes to go to and families that are worried about you. Go." Grandpa said.

"He's right. We'll let you know when we find out something." Yuesei added.

It was then that Leo and Dave walked out.

"Leo, is he all right?" Grandpa said.

"First off, this is Dave Dickson. He worked on Yugi's internal bleeding. I worked on his head injury." Leo said.

"He lost a great deal of blood, but I believe that he should be fine as far as that is concerned. He did have a great deal of internal bleeding, but we were able to fix that." Dave said.

"His head injury wasn't as severe as it could have been. There was swelling around his brain, but I was able to relieve the pressure. There were a few bleeders, but I managed to get it under control and stop it." Leo said.

"Then he'll be all right?" Yami asked.

"He will live, yes, but there is a problem." Leo said.

"What?" Seto asked.

"With the force of the impact, Yugi sustained trauma was substantial. Yugi is in a coma, and we can't tell when or if he'll wake up." Leo said.

The stunned silence that followed was deafening.

"Yugi might not wake up?" Grandpa asked.

"We don't know for sure. For all we know, he could wake up in a few hours, or he might never wake up. We just don't know." Dave said.

"Can we see him?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. They're getting him into a room now." Dave said.

"Follow me. I'll take you to him." Leo said.

Everyone except for Seto started to follow because his phone rang.

"Mokuba, go on. I'll catch up." Seto said.

Mokuba nodded and followed the others.

Seto took out his phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Mr. Kaiba, the private plane with Mr. Moto on it is due to arrive at the airport at any moment. Where shall we take him?_" Roland asked.

"Bring him to Domino Community Hospital. This is where his brother and grandfather are at the moment." Seto said.

"_What shall I tell him?_" Roland asked.

"Tell him his brother is hurt and is in here." Seto said.

"_Yes, sir." Roland said._

Seto hung up his phone and walked down the hall. He found Yugi's room easily and found everyone gathered in the small room.

Yugi was in the bed with an IV attacked to his arm, oxygen through his nose, and a bandage was wrapped around his head along with several other machines.

"This doesn't seem real." Joey said.

"I wish it wasn't, but it is." Leo said.

"What can we do?" Tea asked.

"Nothing. We just have to wait and hope." Leo said. He sighed and said, " I know that you all want to be here, but this room has a limited occupancy. In fact, I think that some of you should go on home of you know that you're home is fine."

"Leo's right." Grandpa said, stopping any protest. "There is nothing that we can do right now." He looked at Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura. "I know that al of your homes are fine, so go home and rest. You've had as bad of a day as the rest of us." Grandpa said.

The group nodded, and the five left.

Seto's phone rang. "Excuse me." Seto said, stepping out into the hall.

"What are we going to do for a house right now?" Sayora asked.

"Well, we have an extra room. We could fit two of you there until your home is rebuilt." Ishizu said.

"Kyla, Sayora. Why don't you two stay with them." Yuesei said.

"What about the rest of you?" Kyla asked.

Seto waked back into the room. "Mokuba, the guest house at the mansion is fine except for a few broken windows. I'll get them fixed soon. You're going back to the house." Seto said. He looked around and said, "Anyone else who needs a place to stay is welcome there, too."

"You don't have to do that, Seto." Grandpa said.

"I know. There are ten bedrooms in it. It should be enough for us." Seto said.

"Grandpa, we don't have many options. It's either that or stay at a hotel." Leo said.

"All right." Grandpa agreed.

"I think that Sayora and I will stay at the Ishtars, if you don't mind." Kyla said.

"I don't mind." Ishizu said.

"Go on." Leo added.

"A limo's on its way here. It can drop you off." Seto said. He looked at Mokuba and said, "You're going on home."

"But-" Mokuba started.

"No buts. We can't do anything for Yugi." Seto said.

"He's right. In fact, I think that most of you should go." Grandpa agreed.

The group left the room except for Yami.

Atemu watch him for a moment before walking out, too.

"Go. You need rest." Grandpa said.

"So do you." Yuesei insisted.

"You're not going to et Yami to leave. I'll tell you that right now, and quite frankly, I'm not going to leave, either." Atemu said.

"Yuesei, you go. You need to rest." Leo said.

"I'm staying, too." Grandpa said.

"What about you, Leo?" Kyla asked.

"I need to stay here and help." Leo said.

The Ishtars, Mokuba, Kyla, Sayora, and Mokuba left to meet the limo.

"Excuse me. I need to check on some patients." Leo said, walking off.

"This has been a very bad day." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. It should be fine." Atemu said.

"I wish I could believe that." Grandpa said.

* * *

Yami sat in the chair by Yugi ad took Yugi's hand in his head.

Yugi would look almost peaceful if it wasn't the fact he was hooked to all the machines.

"You have to wake up, Yugi. Too many people need you. You can't leave us." Yami said. He watched Yugi for a moment as tears gathered in his eyes. "You can't leave me, Yugi. I need you. More than you'll ever know. You have to wake up." Yami said.

A hand was placed on Yami's shoulder, and Yami looked up to find Seto looking at him with sympathy.

"He'll wake up. Yugi's stronger than anyone has ever given him credit for." Seto said.

Yami nodded and wiped his tears away when he saw Grandpa walk in.

"I don't know how I'm going to afford all this." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cover all Yugi's medical expenses." Seto said.

"Seto, you don't-" Grandpa started.

"Yugi's my friends, Mr. Moto, and I want him to get the best care possible. Cost is no object." Seto said.

Grandpa nodded, realizing that there was no arguing with Seto.

"Yami. Grandpa. I think we should go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. None of us have eaten in awhile, and we won't be doing the hospital staff any favors if we faint form lack of food." Atemu said.

"He's right. Let's go." Grandpa said.

Atemu and Grandpa left the room.

Yami started out, but stopped and turned back to find Seto still standing by Yugi's side. "Come with us , Seto. You need to eat, too." Yami said.

Seto nodded and followed Yami out.

* * *

A limo pulled up to the hospital, and Heba climbed out. He went up into the hospital and went to the reception desk. "Excuse." Heba said.

"Yes, sir. May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Can you tell me where I can find Yugi Moto?" Heba asked.

The woman typed in the computer and said, "He's on the fifth floor in room 515."

"Thank you." Heba said and went to the elevator. He pressed the button and got in when the door opened. He pressed the fifth floor button, and the elevator went up to the fifth floor.

At the ding, the doors opened, and Heba walked out. He wasn't very sure about where to go, so he stopped at the nurse's station.

"Mr. Moto!" the nurse exclaimed.

"What?" Heba asked, startled.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a coma." the nurse said.

"Oh no. That's my twin brother, Yugi. I was looking for his room. 515." Heba said.

"Of course. The room is down the hall on the right." the nurse said.

Heba nodded and started down the hall. He soon found the room and opened the door, walking in. Heba felt his heart begin to break when he saw his brother lying on the bed. Heba wake over to the bedside and took Yugi's hand in his. "Yugi, what happened to you?" Heba asked. His eyes began to fill with tears as a sob escaped him. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?!" an irate voice asked.

Heba turned around to find himself facing Yami and Atemu.

Yami and Atemu had shocked looks on their faces when they saw Heba.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good.

The needing permission to operate is true.

Also, I wasn't sure how to do a surgery scene. That's why it was short.

The next chapter will have everyone finding out that Heba is Yugi's twin and thier reaction. And Heba let's one of Yugi's secrests slip.

Which secret should I let slip? The one about being able to have children or that he loves Yami? I'd like you're imput.

R&R.


	12. Yugi Has a Brother!

Chapter 12- Yugi Has a Brother?!

Atemu looked in shock at Heba. 'He looks exactly my husband from ancient Egypt.' Atemu thought.

"Who are you?" Yami repeated, his voice sounding more curious than angry.

"My name is Heba Moto. I'm Yugi's brother." Heba said.

"That's impossible. Yugi doesn't have any siblings." Atemu said.

"Yes, he does. I'm his twin brother." Heba said.

"You're the one that lives in Egypt. I remember Yugi mentioning that. It was before-before I moved in." Yami said, stopping himself from saying before he got his body. That wasn't an issue he wanted to deal with.

"Yes, I am. I came here for a visit. You're Yami, aren't you?" Heba asked.

Yami nodded, shocked that Heba knew.

"And you must be Atemu." Heba said, looking at Atemu.

Atemu didn't say anything, and Yami nudged him.

"Oh! Yes. I am." Atemu said.

Heba turned back to look at his brother. "What happened?" Heba asked.

"A tornado hit. Yugi had a pretty bad injury and internal bleeding." Yami said.

"How is he doing?" Heba asked.

"The doctors did surgery and took care of the injuries, but the blow to his head was bad. He's in a coma, and they have no idea when or if he'll wake up." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Yugi will wake up. I know that he will. He's not one to give up." Heba said.

"Heba." a shocked voice said.

Heba turned around to find himself looking at his grandfather. "Grandpa." Heba said softly.

A second, later, grandfather and grandson were hugging each other.

"Heba, I am so glad to see you. " Grandpa said.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Heba. When did you get here?" Grandpa asked.

"My plane was forced to land in Tokyo because of the tornados. Once I got to the airport, I was brought here." Heba said.

"How did you know we were here?" Yami asked.

"Heba, you made it." Seto said.

Heba smiled at Seto. "Yes, I did, and thank you for flying me out here, Seto." Heba said.

"Don't mention it." Seto said.

"Wait. How do you two know each other?" Yami asked.

"You met in Egypt, didn't you?" Atemu asked, remembering the business trip to Egypt a few weeks before.

"Yes. Since I was going to Egypt, I thought Yugi would like to see his brother. We met then, and since they were disappointed that they were being separated again, I had Heba flown out for Christmas." Seto said.

"I just wish the circumstances were better. Why didn't Yugi tell me you were on your way?" Grandpa said.

"He didn't know. I asked Seto not to tell him." Heba said. He shrugged and added, "I wanted it to be a surprise." He looked back at Yugi. "It just didn't work out." Heba said.

"Who's this?" Leo asked from the doorway.

"Leo, this is my other grandson, Heba. He's Yugi's twin brother." Grandpa said.

"Yugi has a brother?" Leo asked.

Grandpa and Heba nodded.

"That is news to me." Leo said.

"You're Leonardo Silver, right? You live at the Game Shop." Heba said.

"Yes. How did you know?" Leo asked.

"I've been talking to Yugi a lot lately. He's told me all about the people in his life." Heba explained.

"Is there anything wrong, Leo?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, actually." Leo said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I need all of you to get out so I can check on Yugi." Leo said.

Grandpa, Yami, Atemu, and Heba left the room.

"Grandpa, were you hurt?" Heba asked.

"No. Yugi was the only one. The Game Shop was destroyed, though." Grandpa said.

"I'm sorry about that." Heba said.

"That's the least of my worries. I'm more concerned with Yugi right now." Grandpa said.

"Where are your bags?" Atemu asked.

"The limo driver was taking them to the mansion." Heba said.

"The mansion isn't there anymore. The tornado completely destroyed it. We're having to stay in the guest house for now." Seto said.

"Is there enough room?" Heba asked.

"There's ten bedrooms, and Mr. Moto, Yami, Atemu, Leo, and Yuesei are staying there until the Game Shop is fixed." Seto said.

"What about the two girls?" Heba asked.

"Kyla and Sayora are staying with the Ishtars." Yami said.

"I guess they're all right then." Heba said.

"They're all fine." Seto said.

"Do you know the Ishtars?" Atemu asked.

"Not very well. Truthfully, I just met them when Yugi came to visit, except for Malik, who mistook me for Yugi at school." Heba said.

"Yugi's the only one to be concerned about right now." Seto said.

Leo walked out.

"Well?" Yami asked.

"He's the same. Look. There's nothing we can do here. I think we should all go and get some rest." Leo said.

Yami was about to protest.

"There's nothing we can do, and letting ourselves get rundown will not do Yugi any good. Let's just go to Seto's and rest." Leo said.

Grandpa sighed. "He's right."

"I'll call a driver." Seto said and pulled out his cell phone.

Heba walked back into Yugi's room and took Yugi's hand in his. "Don't give up, Yugi. We're not letting you leave us like this. There are too many people who want you to get better, so fight." Heba said.

Yami watched Heba from the doorway. He could see how much Heba loved Yugi. 'Yugi's brother cares about him a lot. At least Yugi does have someone else to turn to.' Yami thought. That thought alone had his heart breaking at the thought.

Heba turned to Yami. "Yami." Heba said.

Yami looked up. "Yes?"

"I know you and Yugi have been having issues lately, but I know that he cares about you very much. He'd want you to be nearby." Heba said.

"You don't know how bad it is." Yami said.

"Yeah, I do. Yugi told me all about it, but I know he'd want you nearby." Heba said.

"How do you know?" Yami asked.

"He told me. Yugi misses having you around. Believe me when I say that he would want you to be here." Heba said.

Yami smiled a little for the first time in a long time. "Thank you, Heba. That means a lot to me." Yami said.

Heba smiled back. "It's the truth. You're very protective of my brother and have been a good friend. Thank you for that." Heba said.

"He's done more for me." Yami said.

Seto knocked. "Guys, the limo's here." Seto said.

The two nodded and started out.

Heba glanced back. "We'll be back tomorrow, Yugi. Don't worry about that." Heba said. He shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

"Yugi's twin brother?! Since when does he have a brother?!" Joey shouted.

"Since we were born." Heba said sarcastically.

"Why didn't he tell us about you?" Tea asked.

"It became hard for us being apart after our parents died. Telling that would mean telling why I lived in Egypt, which was why he didn't say anything. It's still hard for us talk about it." Heba said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan! Stop prying." Leo said.

"It's all right. I think you should know." Heba said. He looked over at his grandfather who nodded his agreement. "You see, my parents lived here in Domino and this is where they raised us. When they would go on archeological digs, we'd be left with Grandpa. Mom and Dad always made sure to have time for us, though. They took us to a few of the digs, actually, so we'd both been to Egypt. When we were seven, my parents went on an archeological dig to the Valley of the Queens. It was during the school year, so Yugi and I were left with Grandpa. While on the dig, they didn't realize that the tomb they were excavating was unstable. The tomb-collapsed on them." Heba said through a strained voice.

Grandpa took over. "It was a shock to us all. Yugi and Heba took it very hard. After all, they lost their parents, which ended up putting it to where the three of us were all the family that we had left. For several moths after that, Yugi and Heba lived with me." Grandpa said.

"But Heba's been living in Egypt. Why?" Tea asked.

"As much as I wanted to keep them, I just could not afford to keep them both. It was a struggle financially. Zepher and Mensi Zingrath, a couple who lived in Egypt, had been good friends with my son and daughter-in0law. Mensi was unable to have children, so they offered to help. Unfortunately, they, too, could only afford to keep one of them, financially speaking. It was a hard decision to make, but I knew that in the end, they were going to have to split up." Grandpa said.

"Neither of us liked it and didn't completely understand, but we knew that Grandpa wouldn't do this without a good reason. So, we just accepted it as it was. Something we couldn't stop. I ended up going to live in Egypt with Mensi and Zepher and Yugi stayed here with Grandpa. We kept in touch as much as possible, but that was limited. Truthfully, we were twelve the last time we saw each other." Heba said.

"But you were on your way here to see him." Leo said.

Heba nodded.

"I had found out about Yugi's brother and asked him about. He told me it was true, but didn't explain further. When I took my business trip to Egypt, I took Yugi with me so that he could see Heba again. I saw that they hated being separated again, so I decided to fly Heba out for Christmas." Seto said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. That didn't work out how I wanted it to." Heba said.

"Why did he tell us about you, though?" Joey asked.

"Yugi did mention to me once that he had a brother. He didn't mention that you were twins, but he said he hadn't seen you in a long time. That was three years ago before I moved in with him." Yami said.

"Yami, stop tiptoeing around it. Heba knows everything about us." Seto said.

"How much?" Atemu asked.

Heba pointed to Yami. "You're a five thousand year old pharaoh who was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi solved." Heba said. He pointed to Atemu and said, "You were brought to the present time with all your memories of being pharaoh when Ishizu cast a spell to give Yami his own body." He pointed to Bakura and said, "You're a five thousand year old tomb robber who fought against them in Egypt and you were released from the Millennium Ring by Ryou." He continued by saying, "Marik was trapped in the Millennium Rob and freed by Malik although he did try to take over the world. Isis and Seth are the reincarnations of a priest and priestess from five thousand years ago."

"Yugi really did tell you everything." Ryou said.

"Yes, he did. Yugi and I promised each other as children that we would always tell each other the truth, and we've kept the promise to each other." Heba said.

"Then why didn't Yugi ever mention you to any of us?" Tristan asked.

"Mainly because that would have meant he would have to explain about our parents, and he just wasn't ready fort hat. Even now, we both have a little trouble talking about it. It's just a real touchy subject with us." Heba said.

"There is one thing, Heba. You look Egyptian while Yugi looks Japanese. Why is that?" Leo asked.

"Our father was Japanese and our mother was Egyptian. Yugi inherited our father's Japanese looks while I got the Egyptian looks of our mother." Heba said.

"Even so, it's unmistakable that you two are brothers. Anyone who can't see that is either blind or stupid." Malik said.

"Do you and Yugi really tell each other everything?" Tea asked.

"Yes. We just have always felt like we can tell each other everything and not have to worry about one of us telling other people." Heba said.

"Then why the hell did Yugi move out?" Joey asked.

"Will you get off that, mutt?! Seto snapped. "Yugi already gave you an answer to that, so leave it alone." Seto said.

Joey glared. "He didn't give a good enough reason." Joey said.

"Tell me something, Joey. Do you know how it feels to have every person around who say they are your friends to suddenly start ignore you?" Heba asked.

"No." Joey said.

"Have you ever not been asked to go somewhere for several weeks in a row?" Heba asked.

"No." Joey said again.

"Have you ever felt so completely and utterly alone that you felt you had no one you could turn to?" Heba asked.

"No." Joey said a third time.

"Then leave it be. You keep saying that you understand when you don't. I can see Yami understanding because of his time trapped in the puzzle. Of course, it wasn't something other imposed on him like what you did." Heba said.

"What is going on?" Grandpa asked, completely confused.

"For the few weeks before Yugi moved in with me, all his friends had been ignoring him, acting as if he didn't even exist. It was hurting Yugi. He moved in with me because he couldn't handle that." Seto said.

"He should have just come to talk to us about it." Tristan said.

"How could he do that when you were all off together having fun and leaving him out?" Heba asked, anger evident.

"Look. He could have talked to us at any time." Joey said.

"You know what Yugi's like. He's not good at confrontation. He hates it. He wouldn't do anything hat he thought would make another person uncomfortable." Heba said.

"That's not an excuse, though." Tea said.

"Isn't it? You and Yami were dating, but didn't have the guts to tell anybody, which led you both to saying the hell with Yugi." Heba said bitterly.

'Uh-oh. He's just like my husband was.' Atemu thought nervously.

"We didn't say that. Tea and I were not dating. She was helping me with a problem that I have." Yami said.

"Yeah, so get off his back. None of us meant to hurt him." Tristan said.

"So why don't you back off." Bakura said.

"Did you even realize that Yugi was not there?" Ishizu asked.

All eyes turned to her.

"No, we didn't." Atemu said.

"You may not have meant to hurt him, but you did. Intentional or not, you're actions are what caused this rift between all of you." Ishizu said.

"It was then that the answer hit Atemu. "That's why." Atemu said.

"Why what?" Kyla asked.

"We were asking ourselves why Yugi wouldn't forgive us when the answer was right there in front of us the whole time. We just didn't realize it." Atemu said.

"What was that answer, Atemu?" Leo asked.

"Yugi had forgiven us before he moved out. He couldn't handle it anymore, so he said nothing about, but got himself out of the situation by leaving home where six of us lived that hurt him." Atemu said.

"You're still not being clear. If he'd forgiven us, why did he leave?" Joey asked.

"He'd forgiven, but he hadn't forgotten. We were making excuses for our actions, and that's what drive Yugi away. Our excuses were our downfall because there is no excuse for what we did to Yugi. No excuse is worth it. Excuses are just ways of denying that we were wrong. We didn't take the blame that we deserved. That was the point. If we'd not made excuses, this whole thing might have been avoided." Atemu said.

"It was all about excuses." Tea said.

"Yes. Yugi hated that you thought it was okay that you had ignored him. He thought that you didn't care about the pain you caused him, and that hurt him more than anything." Heba said.

"Still, that wasn't an excuse to move out." Tristan said.

"Will you knock it off?! You're acting like you're not at fault. You're the one that suggested he was sleeping with me in return for letting him live with me. That never even crossed my mind. I do not like Yugi in that way." Seto said.

"What we suppose to think? We all know that you're gay. There was nothing to stop you." Tristan said.

"Tristan, be thankful I was still in Egypt when you made that remark." Heba said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Because if I had been in Domino at the time, I would have hunted you down and knocked kicked your ass. Unlike Yugi, I have no problem with fighting, ad I would have beat you. I'm a very good fighter despite my small stature. Your remark was saying that you thought very little of Yugi as a person. You made it sound like you thought Yugi was some kind of whore." Heba said.

"What?!" came several startled voices.

"That's what he thought you meant, Tristan, and that's why the remark hurt so much. It meant you didn't think very highly of Yugi as a person." Heba said.

"I never meant for him to think that. I don't think that." Tristan said.

"Your comment said otherwise. It was degrading and demoralizing to him." Heba said.

"Another reason he kept his distance." Seto said.

"Those weren't the only reasons, and it also wasn't the only reason he left home." Heba said.

"What were the other reasons?" Yuesei asked.

"One of the reasons is not mine to tell. It's his choice, although I have spent the last two moths trying to convince him to tell you. The other reason was because of Yami and Tea dating." Heba said.

"For the last time, we were not dating!" Yami shouted.

"When is someone going to believe that there was nothing like that between us?!" tea cried.

"I-" Heba started.

"Why should it matter if they had?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. They have every right to be with who they want." Joey added.

Because-" Heba tried.

"It's not like a guy and girl who are friends dating is unusual." Ryou added.

"Would you-" Malik started.

"It's almost like if you're friends you can't date each other." Kyla added.

Atemu noticed Heba becoming beyond agitated. 'If he's anything like my husband was, he's about to blow.' Atemu thought with slight fear.

"Why should it matter who I date?!" Yami demanded.

"BECAUSE YUGI'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Heba shouted above the noise.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Most people said that Heba should let out that Yugi's in love with Yami, so that's what I did.

By the way, there is a poll on my profile page concerning my next story. Please do it. It'll be up until Thursday night. I'll let you know the results then.

Next chapter has everyon'es reaction to what Heba just said.

R&R.


	13. Slip Ups

Chapter 13- Slip Ups

There was stunned silence followed by Heba's outburst.

Heba, realizing what he had just let slip, slapped a hand over his mouth and his expression clearly said 'Oh, shit! What did I do?!'

"H-he what?" Yami said, unable to believe what Heba had just said.

"Yugi was in love with Yami? Then why did he leave?" Joey asked.

"Surely you are not so stupid that you can't figure that out, Joey?" Heba said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Joey demanded.

"You all thought that Yami and Tea were together because of that rumor, did you not?" Heba asked.

"Well, yes." Tristan said.

"What do you think Yugi thought?" Heba asked.

"Oh no! Yugi must have heard those rumors and believed them!" Kyla exclaimed.

"Yes, which is why he chose not to do anything, but he couldn't stand living there, so he moved in with Seto." Heba said.

"Why didn't Yugi ever say anything to him though?" Tea asked.

"Because he was scared. Yugi was afraid that if he told Yami the truth, and Yami didn't feel the same way, Yugi was afraid that he would ruin their friendship and that Yami might hate him for it." Heba said.

"I could never hate him!" Yami exclaimed.

"That's what Yugi thought, not what I thought. Honestly, I knew you wouldn't hate him even if you didn't love him, which you, of course, do." Heba said.

"You knew that?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"From how Yugi would tell me you acted, I knew that you cared too much about him to hate him, and when I saw you at the hospital yesterday, I could see too clearly that you had to love him, so yes, I knew." Heba said.

"Did you being in love with Yugi have anything to do with what Tea was helping you with, Yami?" Leo asked.

"I was trying to convince him to tell Yugi, but Yami was being stubborn and wouldn't do it." Tea said.

"Why the heel not?!" Marik demanded.

"Because I was scared that Yugi would hate me if he knew I loved him. I had no idea that Yugi felt that way about me. If I'd known-" Yami trailed off.

"Yugi was in love with him all this time?" Seto asked.

"You didn't know?" Heba countered.

"No. I thought that he just didn't want them it know that he has the ability to have children like women." Seto said.

Once more, the room became silent.

"He what?!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Heba glared at Seto. "Seto, that's exactly what I didn't want them to know!" Heba nearly shouted.

Every person in the room flinched at Heba's glare.

"Heba, calm down." Seto said.

"Calm down! Do you know how mad Yugi is going to be?!" Heba exclaimed.

Leo let out a loud whistle, which had everyone looking at hi.

"Heba, could you explain this situation to everyone?" Leo asked.

"Hold on. Did you know?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Seto told me at the mansion yesterday before I left with the paramedics to take Yugi to the hospital. He told me in case it might affect how we treated Yugi." Leo explained.

"Heba, explain this." Grandpa said.

Heba sighed. "Seto, you'd better start." Heba said.

Seto nodded. "When you all started ignoring him, Mokuba would bring Yugi to the mansion to play. It helped ease some of the loneliness he felt. I noticed he didn't seem to be very well in health. I went to the Game Shop to talk to him and we had a bit of an argument regarding how all of you treated him. He wound up having trouble breathing so I took him to the hospital. Dr. Zing told us he seems to have the same reproductive organs that a woman does, meaning that he can have children. I called in Dr. Conrad, who specializes in things like this, and he started Yugi on a hormone regiment to help him." Seto said.

"He called me and told me. Naturally, I was very shocked." Heba said.

"Why the bloody hell didn't he tell us that?!" Bakura shouted.

"Because he was afraid all of you would react badly if you found out that he could have children. He was afraid that you would think he was a freak or something." Heba said.

"Okay. I admit that this is very weird, but I don't think he's a freak. I mean, it's not exactly common, but it's still Yugi. It's not like it changes who he is." Joey said.

"It's not as uncommon as you think it is. In fact, there are men who have been able to have children throughout history." Ishizu said.

"Well, I'm glad you all have no problem with it." Heba said, sitting down in the armchair.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"I can, too." Heba said.

"You can?" Seto asked.

Heba nodded. "I found out a few days ago. I planned to talk to Yugi about it." Heba said.

"Man. This has been one crazy conversation." Tristan said.

"What about the rest of you? What do you think?" Heba asked.

"Like Joey said, it doesn't change who he is. It's still Yugi. None of us would have thought any differently of him for it." Tea said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, the only way those two can get pregnant is if they have relationships with men." Seto said.

"We're both gay, Seto. Trust me. It could happen." Heba said.

"Finally. It came out." Marik said.

"A little too late." Malik said.

All eyes turned to Malik.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I think you'd better show them, Ishizu." Atemu said.

"Show us what?" Sayora asked.

"I think you'd better come to the museum. I'll explain there." Ishizu said.

"But Yugi-" Yami started.

"He's fine, Yami. I called Dave this morning, and he told me that Yugi's the same as he was last night." Leo said.

"You all go to the museum. I think that I'll go on to the hospital." Grandpa said.

The group nodded.

* * *

Grandpa walked into Yugi's hospital room to find a nurse in there.

"Oh, hello." the nurse said.

"Hello. How is my grandson?" Grandpa asked.

"He's the same as he was yesterday, Mr. Moto." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Grandpa said.

The nurse nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile before walking out of the room.

Grandpa sat down in the chair besides Yugi's bed and watched his grandson. Reaching forward, Grandpa brushed some hair out of Yugi's face. "Oh, Yugi. You need to wake up, my boy. Too many people want you around. You and Yami have a lot that you need to talk about. I had no idea you were in love with him, but he does need you, Yugi. More than anyone will ever know. And I want to talk to you about this having children thing. You need to talk to me about this. I will not lose you. I will not lose you." Grandpa said. He took Yugi's hand in his own and gave the hand a squeeze. "None of us are going to lose you." Grandpa said.

* * *

"Okay, Ishizu. Why the hell did you bring us here?" Joey demanded.

"To show you this." Ishizu said, looking up at the stone tablet she had shown Atemu before.

Everyone looked, and Yami, Bakura, Leo, and Heba, all of whom could read ancient Egyptian, gasped.

"Does this say what I think it says?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, it does." Ishizu said.

"Okay. Some of us cannot read this thing." Tristan said.

"It says, 'Without light, there is no darkness, and without darkness, there is no might'." Marik said.

"What this means is that light and dark coexist, sometimes harmoniously and sometimes violently. This also refers to light and dark in people. You all know that Yami and Yugi, Marik and Malik, and Ryou and Bakura are all light and dark of each other." Ishizu said.

"I don't get it." Sayora said.

"This means that light and dark need each other to survive. When Yami started to ignore Yugi, light was taken from darkness, darkness was taken from light, and both could feel the effects. It was a loneliness that nothing else could replace. That was the beginning." Odion said.

"When this kind of separation occurs, something will happen to endanger the light's life to get the darkness to see what they have done." Ishizu said.

"Two years ago, Malik and I went through this whole same thing." Marik said.

"I was caught in a sandstorm, and no one knew where I was. I wound up in the hospital for a few weeks. It took them two to know I wouldn't die." Malik said.

"That's all the wake up call I needed." Marik said.

"The fire at the apartment Bakura and I lived in a year and a half ago. I was caught in it." Ryou said.

"That was used to get Bakura's attention, and it obviously worked." Ishizu said.

"Yes. He nearly died. I barely got there in time to save him." Bakura said.

"This tornado and Yugi getting hurt. It was to get my attention." Yami said.

"But he had already realized it when the tornado hit." Tea said.

"That wasn't the point. It took the tornado to get him to worry about Yugi on a level of his safety, not anger at him leaving." Ishizu said.

"I didn't realize it could be so serious." Leo said.

"Light and dark means that they are a part of each other. They're supposed to be together in the deepest of meanings." Ishizu said.

"What does that mean?" Yami asked.

Marik couldn't take anymore and hit Yami in the back of his head with the Millennium Rod.

"OW!" Yami shouted, clutching the back of his head. "What the hell was that for, Marik?! Have you lost your damn mind?!" Yami yelled.

"No, but you're the idiot who can't see what's right in front of you! That," Marik siad, pointing at the stone tablet, "Means that you and Yugi are supposed to stay together forever just like Bakura is with Ryou and I am with Malik. You and Yugi are meant to be lovers for Ra's sake!" Marik bellowed.

Yami was stunned to silence.

"You have got to be kidding." Joey said.

"No, he's not." Atemu said.

Everyone turned to look at Atemu.

"People who are two halves of the same whole has been around since my time. Believe me when I say that what that tablet says is true. That tablet was made during my reign. I had it designed and placed in my husband's tomb even before his death." Atemu said.

"So, Marik's serious since we says that Yugi and Yami are meant to be together." Yuesei ventured,

"Yes. It's part of the reason why they were so hurt when they lost their closeness." Atemu said.

"I never realized that it could endanger their lives like that." Kyla said.

"I didn't know, either." Yami said.

Tea looked around and noticed something. "Hey. Where'd Heba go?" Tea asked.

"That's odd." Odion said.

"Why don't all of you go to the hospital? I'll find him." Ishizu said.

"All right, Ishizu." Seto said.

Ishizu walked off.

"Well, all of you go to the hospital. I have work to do." Seto said.

"Can't tear yourself away, can't you?" Joey said.

"For your information, I'm going to see how reconstruction on my mansion is doing. My company is fine." Seto snapped before leaving.

"Geez. You'd think he actually was human the way he's been acting lately." Tristan said.

"Should we go?" Kyla asked.

"I can't. My parents are wanting us to get out of town for a few days. I have to go." Tea said.

"Yeah. My parents want me to help out with cleaning up our yard. You said you'd help, too." Tristan said.

"Yeah, yah. I know. Bye, guys." Joey said as the three left.

"We should go." Odion said.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Kyla said.

"Where did Atemu go?" Leo asked.

"He must have gone looking for Heba, too." Yuesei said.

"He'll meet up with us at the hospital. Let's go." Yami said.

In the end, only Yami and Leo went to the hospital.

The others volunteered to go to the Game Shop and see what could be salvaged.

* * *

Heba walked down the hall of the museum. He wasn't sure where he was going, but something seemed to be drawing him down the hall. Heba walked into a room that was obviously not open to the public yet. 'This must be a new exhibit. Ishizu may have brought it with her when she came here.' Heba thought. He looked at the exhibit.

There statues and tablets that all seemed to depict the exact same thing. Since Heba could read ancient Egypt, he could the read the story.

It was about how twp princes were forced to marry in order to join Upper and Lower Egypt into one kingdom.

'That's me.' Heba thought looking at one of the people in the carving. Heba looked at the other and thought, 'That's Yami, no, wait, it's Atemu.' Heba thought.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

Heba turned to find Ishizu behind him.

"Two princes married to join a kingdom was not uncommon. Heba and Atemu were only children, and it was the only way. Thankfully, they fell in love even before they were married." Ishizu said.

Heba looked back at the tablet. "You know, don't you?" Heba asked.

"I had my suspicions when I first met you in Egypt. You confirmed them when you were drawn here. You are the reincarnation of Heba from the past." Ishizu said.

"I was married to Atemu. The same one here." Heba said.

"Yes." Ishizu said.

"Does that change who I ma, though?" Heba asked.

"No, it doesn't."

Ishizu and Atemu looked to see Atemu.

"Just because you remember the past does not mean that you are not still you. You are still Heba Moto, and it doesn't change the life you have lived here." Atemu said.

"Heba, do you remember the past?" Ishizu asked.

"Enough to know who I was, but they are just bits and pieces and not even whole memories." Heba said.

"This started when Yugi went to Egypt, didn't it?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, it did." Heba said.

"You'll remember everything in time." Ishizu said.

Heba turned to them. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but right now, I don't give a dam about a past life. My brother is in a coma. He's all that matters right now." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "I would have been surprises if you hadn't said that. I agree, so let's go to the hospital." Atemu said.

Heba nodded, and the three left.

* * *

Leo and Yami walked into Yugi's hospital room.

"Hey, Grandpa." Leo said.

"Leo. Yami. I'm glad to see you." grandpa said.

"How is he?" Yami asked.

"The same." Grandpa replied.

"My shift starts in a few minutes. I'll come by and see him when I can." Leo said before walking out.

"Where is everyone else at?" Grandpa asked.

"Tea, Joey, and Tristan has some things they needed to do, and the others went to the Game Shop to see what could be salvaged." Yami said.

"Oh. I had better go help them." Grandpa said.

"You don't have to." Yami said.

"I know, but I want to." Grandpa replied before standing. "You know, Yugi would want you here."

"I know that now." Yami said.

Grandpa smiled. "Yugi will be fine. I'm sure of that." Grandpa said. He left the room.

Yami sighed and sat down in the chair beside Yugi. He reached out and took Yugi's hand in his own. "Yugi, you have to wake up. You cannot leave me." Yami said. He reached out and gently stroked Yugi's face. Yami let the silent tears fall down his face.

Several hours later found Yami still alone with Yugi, still holding his Light's hand.

"Please wake up, Yugi. I hate seeing you like this. It's not who you are. You're a bright, active, cheerful person. I want that person back. I want you back. I want you to be a part of my life. I-I love you, Yugi. Please don't leave me." Yami said. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the bed sheets.

"Yami?"

* * *

Hope you liked.

Remember, there's a pole on my profile page if you haven't gone to it already.

R&R.


	14. Puppy, I Love You

There'll be some Puppyshipping and a little bit of Blindshipping.

* * *

Chapter 14- Puppy, I love You

Hearing his name, Yami looked up and turned toward the doorway to see Seto standing in the doorway. Yami wiped the tears from his face and said, "What do you want?"

"How is he?" Seto asked.

"The same." Yami replied.

"Come with me." Seto said.

"No." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yami, you have probably been here since you left the museum, right?" Seto said.

"So what if I have." Yami retorted.

"It's almost one o'clock, and I'm sure that you haven't bothered to eat anything. Let's go and get some lunch." Seto said.

"I'm not leaving him." Yami said.

"Damn it, Yami, you're not going to do Yugi any good if you make yourself sick by not eating. If anything changes, Leo will call you, but for now, you need to keep your strength up. Yugi would kill you if he knew you let your health deteriorate because of him, and you know as well as I do that Yugi will lame himself for it when he wakes up. Do you want that?" Seto demanded.

"No." Yami replied quietly.

"Then come with me, and let's go get something to eat. We won't be gone long more than an hour." Seto said.

Yami sighed in defeat. "Fine, Seto. If it'll get you off my back, let's go eat lunch." Yami said, standing up and finally letting go of Yugi's hand.

Seto smirked. "Never thought that I would actually beat you at something." Seto said.

Yami glared at him. "You may have convinced me to go eat, but you didn't beat me. I just don't want Yugi to be upset over it." Yami retorted.

"I know. Come on." Seto said.

The two left the room.

* * *

Seto and Yami sat in a restaurant eating.

"Why did you bring me here? I could have gone and eat by myself." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing I can't do something nice for you without having some kind of ulterior motive." Seto said.

"Usually, you do have an ulterior motive, so what is it?" Yami asked.

"Fine. I was wondering how you feel about what you learned today." Seto said.

"What I learned today?" Yami repeated.

Seto nodded. "About the two secrets Heba and I let slip." Seto said.

"I haven't really thought that much about it, except for the fact that I feel guilty." Yami said.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Seto asked.

Yami sighed and set down his fork. "I spent all that time with Tea because she was trying to convince me to tell Yugi how I felt about him, but I didn't want to tell him because I thought that it might ruin our friendship. Because of all the time Tea and I spent together, Yugi ended up thinking that Tea and I were a couple. I know how I felt when the thought crossed my mind that you two might have been dating, and I hate that I caused Yugi to feel that, too." Yami said.

"So, Tristan wasn't the only one who thought that I had an ulterior motive for Yugi moving in." Seto muttered.

"I didn't think about it like that. I thought you two were in a real relationship." Yami said.

"Well, that's not quite so bad considering how Tristan out it." Seto muttered.

"Anyway, I hate that I hurt Yugi in such a way. All of this madness could have been avoided if I had just taken Tea's advice and told Yugi how I really felt in the first place." Yami said.

Seto felt those words hit home. 'That's not bad advice.' Seto thought. "Look. You can't change the past, and you have to work for the future. I know that you want Yugi to wake up, but everything has to happen in its own time." Seto said.

Yami obviously wasn't happy with the advice. "Look. How do you feel about the other detail?' Seto asked.

"You mean the ability to have kids? I don't know. I haven't thought much about that." Yami replied truthfully.

Seto stared at him in disbelief. "How could you not think about something like that?" Seto asked.

"Seto, when you found out, Yugi was awake and fine. He's in a coma right now. I just don't really care about anything except Yugi waking up." Yami said.

"Let me ask you this. Does it make you disgusted that Yugi can have kids or do you think he's a freak?" Seto asked.

"No! Of course I don't. I mean, it's different and a little strange, but I don't care. Like Joey said before, it doesn't change who Yugi is. It just means that he'll be a father regardless." Yami said.

"Good, and I hope that you're the other father." Seto said.

Yami looked up. Why?" Yami asked.

"I may not have known that Yugi was in love with you, but now that I think about it, I can see the signs. Look. I may hate how you treated Yugi, but if being with you is what's going to make Yugi happy, then be with him, but I will kill you if you hurt him." Seto said.

"If I ever hurt him again the way I have now, you have my full permission to kill me." Yami said.

"Good. I'd hate to have to ask Bakura or Marik to kill you although they'd do it willingly." Seto stated.

Yami stared at him in disbelief.

"What? You don't honestly think that I'd get my own hands dirty when it's something like that, do you?" Seto asked.

Yami shook his head. "You're unbelievable." Yami said as they left the restaurant.

"Yes, I am." Seto said. He ignored the heated glare that Yami sent his way. "You should go on back to the hospital." Seto said.

"Are you not going?" Yami asked.

"No. I can't just sit around a hospital like that. Just let me know if anything changes." Seto said.

Yami nodded and walked off.

'Now, I have a little confession to make.' Seto thought, walking to his car and getting in, driving away.

* * *

Yami walked toward Yugi's hospital room and found Leo and Atemu talking outside. "What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. I was just telling Atemu that there was some stuff that they were able to salvage from the Game Shop." Leo replied.

"I don't see how too much could have survived." Yami said.

"Some things did, some things didn't." Leo replied.

"How's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Still no change. Heba's in there with him now." Leo replied. He looked at his watch and said, "I have rounds that I need to make, so I'll see you two later." He went down the hall.

Yami started to go into the room when Atemu stopped him.

"Yami, I think Heba would like some time alone with him." Atemu said.

"But-" Yami started.

"Yami, I know you love him and want to be there for him, but I think Yugi would like Heba to be there, too." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, knowing he was right. He looked at Atemu and noticed his hurt look. "Atemu, is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Why?" Atemu asked.

"You just look upset. Did something happen after I left the museum?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed as they sat down in the chairs outside. "Yeah. You could say that. Turns out that Ishizu led a dig that found Heba's tomb." Atemu said.

"You mean Heba as in your past husband?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. "Heba was drawn to it. I found that Yugi's brother is the reincarnation of my husband." Atemu said.

"Oh. I see why you're upset." Yami said.

"No, you don't. Heba doesn't really want to discuss it. He's worried about Yugi, but I don't think that he wants to be around me." Atemu said.

"And you know this how?" Yami asked.

"He jus doesn't seem to want me around." Atemu said.

"He just met you. He doesn't know what to think." Yami said.

"He has some memories of the past, but not enough of them." Atemu said.

"Maybe you should get to know the Heba of this day." Yami said.

"Maybe. I guess I could try, but that'll be awhile." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba sat beside Yugi and held his hand. "Yugi, I knew that I was someone's reincarnation, but not Atemu's husband. I can see he ants me, but I don't even know him." Heba said. He sighed. "I guess subconsciously I like him on some level, but I don't know if he likes me for me or because of who I am. I don't want to be with anyone just because I was once someone else." Heba said.

"You don't have to be."

Heba turned to face Yami.

"I know it seems like that, but it doesn't have to be." Yami said.

"How can is not be? He sees his husband, not Heba Moto." Heba said.

"Show him. Show Atemu who you are I this day. Let him see you are different." Yami said.

"How do I do that, though?" Heba asked.

"Be yourself. Make him see beyond the past. You never know. Something could happen." Yami said.

Heba looked back at Yugi. "I can't leave Yugi to try and see what mind happen between me and a guy I just met." Heba said.

"What would Yugi say?" Yami asked.

"He would say-" Heba started and then stopped. Heba's eyes softened as he let out a breath. "He would tell me to get my ass out of this hospital and show Atemu who I really am and make him fall for me of the present day, not the past." Heba said.

"Go. Let Atemu see who you really are. Do what Yugi would want." Yami said.

"I just don't know." Heba said.

"Would you like to me to tell Yugi that you decided to sit here by his side instead of go after Atemu when he wakes up?" Yami asked.

Heba turned around sharply. "You wouldn't?" Heba said.

Yami smirked and leaned down so their faces were close. "Try me." Yami replied.

Heba groaned. "Fine. I hop you like it when Yugi fiends out you threatened his brother." Heba said.

"As long as you go." Yami replied.

You will call me if anything changes." Heba said.

"Yes, I will." Yami replied. He stood up as Yami added, "Right after I call your grandfather."

Heba looked at him.

"Sorry, but you're grandfather comes first. You'll be second considering you're his brother. Seto will be third since he'll kill me if he isn't." Yami said.

Heba nodded. "Okay." He started to leave, then stopped. "Um, Yami. Do you have my cell?" Heba asked.

"No." Yami replied.

Heba gave it to Yami, who out it under his contacts.

"Take care of him." Heba said before leaving.

Yami sat down beside Yugi. "Well, maybe Atemu and Heba can find their happy ending. Wake up so maybe we can find ours, Yugi." Yami said, reaching our and gently brushing Yugi's bangs from his eyes.

* * *

"Heba, everything okay?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I want to apologize for how I acted at the museum. I shouldn't have dismissed my past life like that." Heba said.

"It's okay. You have every right not care too much." Atemu said.

"He truth is that I do care. I guess I was just scared." Heba said.

"Scared of what?" Atemu asked.

"Let's go take a walk and we can talk." Heba said.

Atemu nodded, and the two started out of the hospital.

* * *

Seto drove down the street until he came close to the Taylor residence since he knew Joey stayed with them. He parked his car and got out.

"What are you doing here, moneybags?"

Seto turned to see Joey glaring at him heatedly, along with Tristan, who was also glaring at him.

"I was actually looking for you." Seto said.

"Why? So you can make fun of him some more." Tristan demanded.

Seto looked at Tristan, but didn't say anything. "no. I just want to talk to Joey alone." Seto said.

Both boys were surprised by the use of Joey's real name.

"No way are-" Tristan started.

"Tristan, it's okay. I'll be fine." Joey said.

Tristan nodded and went into the house.

"All right, Seto. What did you want to talk about?" Joey asked.

"You mind if we walk for a little bit?" Seto asked.

Joey shook his head, and the two started to walk down the street.

"Now, why are you being so civil to me? You never call me by my name." Joey said.

"I know. I just want you to know that I am being serious when I say all of this to you." Seto said.

"Okay. So, what did you come here to tell me?" Joey asked.

"With all that's happened with Yugi, I've been thinking a lot about my life. I realized that if you don't say some things, then you might never get the chance to. Seeing how upset Yami is that he knows Yugi loves him and can't do anything about it is driving him crazy. I guess I realize that if you don't say things when you need to you might never get the chance to." Seto said.

"I can see what you mean about Yami and Yugi, but where do I come in in all this?" Joey asked.

Seto sighed. "If I never got the chance to say this to you, I think that I would regret it for the rest of my life." Seto said as he stopped.

Joey stopped, too and tuned to face Seto. "And what is that exactly?" Joey, wondering if he had come up with a new insult.

"I just wanted to say that-" Seto started before looking up into Joey's honey-colored eyes. He took a breath and said, "I love you, Joey."

Joey's eyes widened in shock at hearing this. He couldn't believe his ears. The man that he secretly loved, loved him back.

"I've loved you ever since the Battle City tournament, but I was too stubborn to ever say anything, so I decided to make you think that I hate you. That's why I start all those fights and throw all those insults at you. I liked arguing with you because it mean that your attention was solely on me." Seto sighed. "Mokuba never knew, but it didn't take Yugi long to pick up on it. He told me that I should tell you, but by then, I was angry at how you had treated him. With all that's going on with Yugi right now, I realized that I didn't want you going through your life not knowing how I felt about you. I never want you to go through what Yugi and Yami did." Seto said.

Joey was speechless. He couldn't believe that Seto really had liked him for that long.

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I wanted you to know that I do love you." Seto said. He turned to start back to his car.

Joey snapped out of his daze and grabbed Seto by the arm and whirled him around.

Seto's face showed the surprise he felt.

"Oh no you don't. You got to say what you wanted to, so now, I get to say what I want to. I ma in love with you, Seto. I have been ever since the Duelist Kingdom tournament. I never wanted to say anything because I always thought that you never cared. I like our arguments because it meant you actually paid attention to me. I do love you, Seto, and I am not going to let you walk out of my life." Joey said.

Seto's eyes widened. "You-really want to be with me." Seto said, not sure if he should believe what he was hearing.

Joey smirked. "Does this answer your question?" Joey asked before he kissed Seto soundly on the lips.

Seto was taken aback by Joey's sudden movement, but quickly recovered and found himself kissing Seto back.

The two broke apart when air became an issue.

"I guess that answers that." Seto said.

Joey smiled. "I'm glad you said something. I've wanted to for so long." Joey said.

Seto smiled back. "So am I. I wasn't sure you even liked me, much less loved me. I guess that shows how much I know." Seto said.

"Um, what's Mokuba going to say about all this?" Joey asked.

Seto shrugged. "Mokuba already knows that I prefer men. He'll probably be glad that it's you." Seto said.

"I just wish it hadn't taken Yugi's getting hurt to get us to see how much we like each other." Joey said.

"I know. I wish it hadn't, either, which it's more along the lines of Yugi and Yami not telling each other and Yami founding out that led to this." Seto said.

"In any case, I guess we're together." Joey said.

"Yeah, but let's not tell anyone until Yugi wakes up. That'll hurt Yami." Seto said.

"Normally, you wouldn't care." Joey said.

"Normally, Yami's not in a fragile emotional state, either." Seto replied.

"Good point." Joey agreed.

* * *

"Heba, why were you scared of your past?" Atemu asked.

"I wasn't scared of that. I was scared of the past I shared with you." Heba said as they walked through the park.

"I don't understand." Atemu said.

"It's just that when you look at me, you see your husband from the past, not me. I'm not that person anymore. Even if I regain all my memories, I'm still just going to be Heba Moto. I'll never be the Heba you knew." Heba said.

"I already knew that, Heba. I can see some similarities and differences in the two of you." Atemu said.

"I won't deny that I am attracted to you, but I don't want to be with you just because I'm the reincarnation of your husband." Heba said.

"Then what do you mean? If you don't want anything to do with me, I'll understand." Atemu said.

"I don't want that. If you're with me, I want it to be because of who I am, not who I was." Heba said.

"I understand. I do see my husband, but also see someone I'd like to get to know." Atemu said.

"Then, you'll understand it if I ask you to just be patient. I'd rather get to know you before I end up in a relationship with you." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. "I understand. I think I need to get to know you, too." Atemu agreed.

"So, we can start off just by being friends?" Heba asked.

Atemu smiled warmly. "Of course, Heba. In understand." Atemu said.

Heba smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Atemu." Heba said.

Heba and Atemu hugged in a friendly way.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hospital. I want to be there in case Yami loses his temper with someone so that I can stop him from sending someone to the Shadow realm." Atemu said.

"Would he really do that?" Heba asked.

"If Yugi's concerned, then yes." Atemu replied.

"Let's hurry." Heba said.

"My thoughts exactly." Atemu agreed.

"I want to see Yugi, anyway." Heba said.

The two headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Sorry to anyone who thought Yugi would wake up. I thought that I would go ahead and get Seto and Joey together.

I may get Atemu and Heba together next.

R&R.


	15. Mistletoe Love

Chapter 15- Mistletoe Love

Yugi had remained in a coma for several weeks.

It was now December 23, and he still showed no signs of waking up.

With help from Seto, the Game Shop had been completely rebuilt with a little extra room, so now there was no longer a need to use magic stretch the halls. Grandpa, Yami, Atemu, Kyla, Sayora, Leo, and Yuesei now back in the Game Shop. Heba had also moved in with them.

The Kaiba mansion had also been completely rebuilt, and Mokuba and Seto were now living back in the mansion. Joey had decided to mode in with them, much to Mokuba's delight.

* * *

Yami sat at Yugi's bedside as usual and was watching his Hikari.

"Yami, you okay?' Atemu asked.

"I don't know, Atemu. I just wish that Yugi would wake up already. It's been almost a month, and he hasn't shown any signs of walking up." Yami said.

"You can't give up hope. Yugi will wake up when the time is right." Atemu said.

"I wish that I could believe that. At one time, I could, but it's becoming harder, especially now that Joey and Seto are together." Yami said.

"You know?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yami nodded. "I noticed it the same day Seto took me to lunch to talk. I could see it in the way they looked at each other. I'm not blind, Atemu. I'm sure that everyone knows about them, even if they haven't said anything." Yami said.

"I guess so." Atemu said.

"How are things with you and Heba?" Yami asked.

"Not bad. I've learned a lot about him, although he does have a mean right hook." Atemu said, rubbing his cheek.

Yami noticed the bruise. "What did you do to make him mad?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. He learned how to fight in Egypt, and I asked him to show me a few moves. I let my guard and couldn't block his fist. It hurt, and I know NEVER to make him mad." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Yugi would never want to learn to fight. He hates violence too much to learn." Yami said.

"Isn't that one of the things you like about him since it means that you get to play the knight in shining armor routine with him every time someone goes after him." Atemu said.

Yami blushed. "It's nice to be able to save him. I just wish that I could talk to him." Yami said.

"Have you tried going into his soul room?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. "His soul is unconscious, too." Yami said.

"Oh. I guess that is a bit of a problem for you." Atemu said.

"More than a bit." Yami said.

"I have no doubt that Yugi will wake up soon. He's not going to leave everyone like this." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said. He glanced over at Atemu. "Can I take it that alls well with Heba?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. "I'm glad that I'm getting to know him. Heba of this time is a lot different than he was in the past, but I still love him. The reasons why I love him have just changed slightly." Atemu said.

"Hey, guys."

Both looked to see Heba at the doorway.

'Hey, Heba. What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Not much, although Joey called me a little bit ago. He said that Seto's holding a Christmas party tomorrow night and wants us to come." Heba said.

"He is? I didn't think he would, all things considered." Atemu said.

"Well, it would do us all good. we've all been at the hospital a lot lately." Heba said.

"I don't know about leaving. I hate he thought of Yugi waking up alone in the hospital." Yami said.

"He'll be okay for a few hours, and you could leave at any time. Plus, Leo has told the hospital that if there is any change, they are to call him immediately." Atemu said.

"The party's only from four to seven, and you could leave early if you wanted to." Heba said.

"All right. I'll go." Atemu agreed.

"Good because I would really hate to tell Yugi that you didn't go tot hat Christmas party because of him." Heba said.

"You wouldn't." Yami said.

"Actually, Yami, I ma very sure that he would." Atemu said.

"I already said that I will go." Yami said.

"Come on, Atemu. We said that we would help Grandpa with the shop this afternoon, and it has been really busy. Joey and Tristan could use a break." Heba said.

"Sure thing. See you later, Yami." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. He sighed as soon as the two were out of the room. "How do I let those two rope me into these things?" Yami muttered.

* * *

"Thank you, and come again." Grandpa said as the customer left.

Joey sighed. "Where in the world are Heba and Atemu at?" Joey asked irritably.

"Calm down, Joseph. They said they would be here at three, and it's two forty-five" Grandpa said.

The shop door opened, and Heba and Atemu walked in.

"Hey, Grandpa. Sorry we're late." Heba said.

"You're not late. You have fifteen minutes to spare." Grandpa said.

"Yeah, but Joey's already been complaining." Tristan said.

"What else is new?" Atemu asked.

"Joey. Tristan. You two can go on and leave." Grandpa said.

"Thanks, Gramps." Joey and Tristan said before leaving.

"I take it that Yami is still with Yugi." Grandpa said.

Atemu and Heba nodded.

"He's been spending most of his time there lately." Grandpa said.

"Well, I can't exactly blame him. I mean, Yami's in love with Yugi and found that Yugi loved him back while Yugi is in a coma. That's not exactly something that you want to have to deal with." Atemu said.

"I suppose so. Did you at least convince Yami to go to Seto's Christmas party?" grandpa asked.

"He's coming. At least he said so. I'll knock him out and drag him there is I have to." Atemu said.

"He did say that he would leave early, but that's something that we all expected." Heba said.

"At least he is going, even if its only for a little while. Atemu, there are some boxes in the back. Could you bring them out so that you two can put the merchandise out?" Grandpa asked.

"Sure thing." Atemu replied before heading to the back.

Heba sighed. "I'd planned don us spending Christmas as a family. Yugi being in the hospital I a coma isn't exactly what I had in mind." Heba said.

"I know, which is why when Yugi does come home, we're still having a Christmas celebration, even if its after Christmas." Grandpa said.

Heba nodded as Atemu came back with the boxes. Heba started putting the stuff up while Atemu went to get the other boxes.

* * *

Seto was overseeing the servants putting the Christmas decorations up.

"Seto, why are you having a Christmas party tomorrow night? Why not wait until Yugi wakes up?" Joey asked.

"Because if Yugi finds out we put everything on hold because of him, he would be upset and feel like he ruined our Christmas, puppy." Seto replied.

Seto had started calling Joey puppy as a nickname. It annoyed Joey, but he liked it better than he did mutt.

"Oh. I guess that would make Yugi upset." Joey said.

"Besides, we can always have another party when Yugi wakes up." Seto said.

Joey's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!" Joey exclaimed.

"I thought so, too." Seto said. His phone rang, and he answered it. "Yes. Okay." Seto sighed. "All right. I'll come in." Seto said.

"Do you have to go to the office?" Joey asked.

"Yes. Sorry. Last minute stuff before we close for the next week. I'll be back as soon as I can. Could you make sure everything's right?" Seto asked.

"Of course I will." Joey said.

"Thanks, puppy." Seto said, kissing Joey before leaving.

Mokuba bounded down the stairs and said, "Hey, Joey. Where's Seto?"

"Something came up at the company, and he had to go into the office for a little bit. He said he'll be back as soon as he can." Joey said.

"Want to play then?" Mokuba asked.

"Seto wanted me to make sure everything's right for the party. You can help me do that, then we'll play." Joey said.

"Okay." Mokuba agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

The night of the Christmas party the Kaiba mansion was full of activity.

Everyone had ended up coming.

Tea was out dancing with Tristan, who wasn't doing as well as Tea.

Ryou was trying to stay out form the mistletoe because Bakura loved that tradition.

Seto and Joey were playing a team duel against Yami and Atemu.

Heba was watching the duel.

Malik was desperately trying to get Marik to stop trying to kiss him the entire time.

Grandpa was sitting talking to Ishizu and Odion.

Leo and Yuesei were busy making out.

Kyla and Sayora were talking on the couch.

"That's the end of that." Atemu said with a victorious smirk.

Yami had the exact same smirk on his face, although it was less enthusiastic than Atemu's.

"Well, should have known that would happen with those two teamed up." Joey said.

"We'll beat you one of these days." Seto said.

"You say that all the time." Yami said.

"We will do it one of these days." Joey said.

"Right." Atemu said sarcastically.

Seto looked around and noticed that Mokuba was mysteriously missing.

"Joey, have you seen Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"I noticed that he left the room a minute ago." Heba said.

Joey hid a smirk. He knew what Mokuba was up to, and he just hoped that it would work.

"Yeah. Let's go to the dining room to eat." Seto called.

Everyone stopped when they were doing and started to go to the dining room.

Heba and Atemu were the last ones to the door and stood in the doorway for a moment.

There was a snicker, and they all looked over at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, where have you been?' Seto asked.

"Just doing something." Mokuba said.

"Hey. Atemu. Heba. Look up." Joey said.

The two did and instantly blushed when they realized that they were standing under a stalk of mistletoe

"You're under the mistletoe, so you have to kiss." Tea squealed.

"Do we have to?" Atemu asked, not wanting to push Heba into something he didn't want to do.

"Uh-uh. It's a Christmas tradition, so you have to do it." Joey said.

Seto growled. "Will you two just kiss each other so that we can go eat." Seto snapped.

"You might as well. You know that they're not going to let you out of this until you do. Besides, it is a Christmas tradition." Grandpa agreed.

"You're not helping, Grandpa." Heba said.

"Just get it over with." Bakura said.

Knowing that there, was no way out of it, Atemu took Heba's face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed him chastely on the lips.

There squeals of delight, cat calls, and whistles at it.

"Happy?" Atemu asked.

"Very." Mokuba and Joey said at the same time innocently.

"You two planned this?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Come on. Everyone knows that you two like each other." Joey said.

"Can we please go eat?" Seto said.

The group laughed and headed into the dining room to eat, leaving Heba and Atemu alone.

"They are right about us liking each other." Atemu said.

"No. They're not." Heba said.

"Oh." Atemu said, thinking that Heba meant he didn't like him more than a friend.

Heba took Atemu's chin in his head, turned Atemu to face him, and kissed him again, letting the kiss linger for a moment.

Atemu's eyes widened in shock before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Heba's waist. It was just like kissing his husband back in ancient Egypt.

"Will you two lovebirds stop making out and come eat?" Yami asked, sounding annoyed.

Atemu and Heba jumped away from each other and turned to face a smirking Yami before he disappeared into the dining room.

"I'm going to kill him in his sleep tonight." Atemu muttered.

"Anyway, we love each other, so might as well go out." Heba said.

Atemu's eyes lighted up. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." Atemu said. He leaned down to kiss Heba again.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP MAKING OUT AND GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE BEOFRE JOEY HAS A FIT BY NOT BEING ABLE TO EAT!!!!" Seto shouted.

Atemu and Heba jumped.

"Let's go before Joey comes in here and kills us." Heba said.

"More like Seto." Atemu said.

The two walked into the dining room to eat.

* * *

After eating, everyone gathered back in the living room.

"It's about time you two got together." Yami said.

"Why do you say that?" Atemu asked.

"You two have been tap dancing around each other for the past week and a half. Joey and Mokuba just gave you the extra help you needed to get together." Yami said.

Heba blushed. "Were we that obvious?" Heba asked.

"Let me out it this way. Kyla and Sayora figured it out." Yami said.

"Man. We were obvious. Those two usually miss everything." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. He glanced down at his watch.

Atemu rolled is eyes. "Yami, just go back to the hospital." Atemu's said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because you've looked at your watch six time in the last three minutes." Atemu said.

"He's right. If you feel like you need to go to the hospital, then go. Everyone will understand." Heba said.

Yami nodded and got up.

"Think it's the right thing to do?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I just get the feeling that he needs to be there." Heba said.

"Well, I always did listen to your feelings considering they were usually right." Atemu said.

"Glad to hear it." Heba replied., snuggling up next to Atemu.

* * *

Yami walked into Yugi's hospital room and sat down in the chair by his bed. He let out a sigh and reached out, taking Yugi's hand in his.

Yugi's color had finally returned and now he just seemed to be asleep.

"Yugi, you have really missed a lot. Joey and Mokuba put a stalk of mistletoe up, and Atemu and Heba were under it. They forced them to kiss, and they ended up finally getting together." Yami said. He smiled down at Yugi. "They were both rather embarrassed to have to kiss in front of everyone, but they did. Bakura kept trying to get Ryou under the mistletoe, and Marik wouldn't leave Malik alone. Those two have absolutely no self-control. Atemu and I played a tag team duel against Seto and Joey. We won of course." Yami said. He stared at Yugi's face. "Yugi, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. I always have, and I will never stop. There is nothing that will ever make me stop loving you, Yugi. Even if you don't love me anymore." Yami said.

Yami let go of Yugi's hand and reached up to gently stroke Yugi's face. Tears fell down Yami's face as a sob escaped him. Leaning over Yugi, Yami leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's in a soft kiss. Yugi's hand suddenly fisted into a ball.

Yami was unaware of this as he broke the kiss and sat back in the chair. He opened his eyes and was startled to find a pair of wary amethyst eyes looking right at him.

"Yami?" Yugi said softly.

* * *

I finally got Heba and Atemu together!

Hope you're glad that Yugi's awake. You'll see some interaction between Yugi and Yami next time.

The poll ended, and my next story will based in the present.

Sorry to tell you this, but I'll be out of town for the weekend, so I probably won't be able to update again until Monday.

R&R.


	16. What Are You Doing!

I'm back, and here's Chapter 16.

* * *

Chapter 16- What are You Doing?!

"Yugi, you're awake!" Yami exclaimed, feeling happier than he ever thought was possible.

Unfortunately, that happiness was short-lived.

Yami was startled to find himself on the floor, holding his stinging cheek. He looked up in shock at Yugi.

Yugi still had his hand in midair from where he had slapped Yami. His amethyst eyes were ablaze with anger.

Yami stood up and backed away a little. "Yugi, what-" Yami started.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?!" Yugi demanded.

"Yugi, what are you talking about?" Yami asked, confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What the hell are you doing kissing me?! You don't have that kind of right!" Yugi growled.

"Yugi, listen. I-" Yami began, hoping to explain everything to him.

"First, you start to ignore me and didn't give a damn about what happened to me. Then, you attack me about moving in with Seto, who cared a hell of a lot more about me than you did. Next, you expect me just to forgive you because I'm this naïve little boy who forgives in a second if you ask. Now, you kiss me! What is your problem?! I'm not a mat that you can walk all over and pay attention to when it suits you. I'm a person, and I have feelings, and I'm not letting you do things to me just because you feel like doing them!" Yugi snarled.

Yami starred wide-eyes at Yugi. He had never expected Yugi to say anything like that, much less look as angry as he did at that moment. He had thought that Yugi would let him explain, but it was clear that Yugi didn't have any intention of listening.

"Get out." Yugi said.

"But Yugi-" Yami tried.

"I said get out!" Yugi said louder.

It was then that Yami realized he had better do what he said. Turning Yami left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yugi fell back on the bed as the anger dissolved and tears fell down his cheeks. "Why did he have to do that?" Yugi whispered brokenly.

* * *

Yami stood out in the hallway shaking. He couldn't believe what Yugi had just said, he couldn't believe what Yugi had just done.

Yugi never resorted to violence to solve problems. He hated it when Yami would fight the bullies that used to pick on him at school.

Yami couldn't understand why Yugi had slapped him or why Yugi wouldn't give him a chance to explain himself. "Why, Yugi? Why won't you listen to me?" Yami asked as tears filled his crimson eyes and fell down his face.

Yami stumbled over to a chair on the other side of the hall and collapsed into the chair. "How did I let it get this bad?" Yami asked as he started crying, something that he rarely did.

* * *

"You sure that this is a good idea?" Heba asked as he and Atemu walked down the hall of the hospital.

"Yes. I know that Yami will not want to leave, but he needs to go home and rest. I'll drag him out of here kicking and screaming if need be." Atemu replied.

"It'd be nice if Yugi had woken up. I know that I'll feel a lot better when he does." Heba said.

"So will Yami. He and Yugi can finally work out their differences." Atemu said.

"I don't think that Yugi will make it that easy on him. I know Yugi, and I don't think it'll be as easy as you think. He was pretty angry, and I think it's going to take a lot of work for-" Heba stopped when he looked in Yugi's room and saw Yugi sitting up and Yami nowhere to be seen

Atemu followed Heba's gaze and saw Yugi awake as well. "I don't believe it." Atemu said.

Both rushed into the room.

"Yugi, you're awake!" Heba exclaimed.

"Heba!" Yugi squeaked as his twin hugged him so fiercely that the air was forced from his lungs.

"Yugi, are you okay? How long have you been awake?" Heba asked.

Yugi was about to answer when he noticed Atemu was in the room. His eyes turned cold as he said, "What is he doing here?"

Atemu was startled by the cold tone and took a step back, worried.

"Yugi, Atemu came with me. He has every right to be here." Heba said.

"No, he doesn't. I don't want him or any of the others here as well. I don't want lairs around me." Yugi said.

Atemu was startled even more and became afraid, not for himself, but for Yami. "Yugi, where's Yami?" Atemu asked quietly.

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't give a damn about that lying, hypocritical bastard." Yugi said.

"Yugi, where is he?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, Heba, and I don't care. I told him to get out, and he did. That's all I care about." Yugi growled.

Atemu looked at Heba and silently told him that he was going to find Yami. He left the room quickly.

Heba turned back to Yugi. He could tell that Yugi had been crying and wondered what had happened between him and Yami. "Yugi, what happened when Yami was here?" Heba asked.

"I told him I wouldn't let him walk all over me like I did in the past and told him to get out. He finally did when I said it the second time." Yugi said.

"Yugi, why did you do that?" Heba asked.

Yugi glared at his brother. "So you're taking Yami's side now? I thought that you were angry." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm not taking anyone's side. I just am trying to understand what happened." Heba said.

"If you must know when I woke up, Yami was kissing me, and it made me angry, He's nothing but a two-timer." Yugi snarled.

"Two-timer? Yugi, what are you talking about?" Heba asked, still confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. He's dating Tea and thinks that he can just kiss me. He can't go and kiss his girlfriend, but I'm not letting him kiss me!" Yugi said.

Heba's eyes widened. He had forgotten that Yugi didn't know the truth. "Yugi. It's not what you think. Yami and Tea-" Heba started.

"Don't try telling me anything, Heba. Yami can't have two people. I'm not going to do anything with that bastard. He wants someone else on the side, fine, but it's not going to be me. I'm not his whore." Yugi growled.

"Yugi, he doesn't-" Heba tried.

"Just get out, Heba. If you're defending him, then get out. I don't need to hear you telling me he's not a bad guy just because he was sitting here with me when I was unconscious." Yugi said.

Heba knew Yugi was serious. Sighing, Heba said, "All right, Yugi. I'll leave." He turned to leave. Heba stopped and turned back. "I can understand why you're angry, but you should give Yami the chance to explain. You've been crying, so I know that you're upset." Heba said.

Yugi didn't say anything.

"I'll be in the hall if you want to talk." Heba said before leaving the room.

"Give Yami a chance? He's the one hurt me. He overstepped his boundaries." Yugi muttered, starting to cry again.

* * *

Atemu ran down the street and toward the park. He knew that Yami would go there a lot when he was upset and prayed that was where Yami was because if it wasn't, he didn't know where to look next.

Atemu entered the park and went over to where the lake was.

Sure enough, Yami sat by the lake, leaning against a big Sakura tree, just looking out across the lake.

Atemu sighed in relief that he had found Yami. Taking out his cell phone, he called Heba.

"Atemu, did you find him?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I'm going to talk to him." Atemu siad.

"Okay. Yugi's too angry to reason with. I'll try to talk him later." Heba said.

"Will it help?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know." Heba replied.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Atemu said and shut the phone. He walked over to where Yami was.

"What do you want, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Atemu asked, sitting beside Yami.

"You're the only other person who knows I come here when I'm upset other than Yugi," Yami's voice cracked at Yugi name, "and he doesn't want me around him anymore." Yami replied.

Atemu was upset at Yami's dead sounding tone. "What happened before Yugi woke up?" Atemu asked gently.

Yami sighed. "I was telling him about the Christmas party. I told him I loved him and then I kissed him. He woke up then." Yami said.

"Then what happened?" Atemu asked.

"He slapped me. Slapped me so hard that I fell to the floor. He started yelling at me. Asking me what I thought I was doing. He told me I didn't have the right to kiss him. He basically told me that I couldn't mistreat him like I had before. He wouldn't let me. I wanted to explain everything, but he told me to get out. He didn't want me there." Yami said before starting to cry again.

Atemu looked at Yami sympathetically before wrapping his arms around Yami and holding him while he cried.

Yami and Atemu felt a great deal like brothers, and Atemu hated to see Yami this upset.

"Yami, I know that you're upset, but you need to realize that Yugi doesn't know everything yet." Atemu said.

Yami pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you know that Yugi has been in a coma for over a month. He doesn't know everything you do. Yugi thinks that you're dating Tea, so when he found you kissing him, he got the wrong impression." Atemu said.

Yami's eyes widened. "I never even thought of that." Yami said softly.

"I know. Yugi's going to need some time to calm down and think about everything that has happened. You need to relax and give him some time to think." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "I guess I should just go home." Yami said.

"You're coming back to the hospital with me." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Heba and I went there first. That's how I found out Yugi had ordered you out. Yugi's wasn't thrilled to see me, either. He's going to be angry for a while. I just want to go so that I can make sure Heba's okay." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, and the two stood up and left the park.

* * *

Heba sat in one of the chairs in the hallway with his head in his hands.

"Heba?"

Heba looked up to find Atemu and Yami both looking at him.

"Heba, what are you doing out here?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Yugi's not exactly thinking rationally at the moment, and since I was trying to explain the situation to him, he felt that I was taking Yami's side and told me to get out. He was upset enough, so I left. I've been out here ever since." Heba replied.

"So, he didn't do anything to you?" Yami asked.

Heba shook his head. "Dave's in there now." Heba said.

A moment later, Dave came out of the room.

Heba stood up and said, "How is he?"

"Physically speaking, he's fine. He should be able to go home in a few days. He was rather upset, though. Did something happen?" Dave asked.

"Arguments, but they were about things that were going on before the tornado." Heba said.

"I suggest that they either be resolved or anyone who made him upset stay away." Dave said.

"Is he calm?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I can see he's very upset, so if he gets upset with you leave, I don't want him having a relapse because of this." Dave said.

The three nodded, and Dave walked off.

"What should we do?" Yami asked.

Heba sighed. "Let me go in ad try to talk to him. I know he's not going to listen to either of you. No offense." Heba said.

"We know. We caused a lot of this, so we know he doesn't really want to see us. Just be careful." Atemu said.

"He won't hurt me. I know Yugi well enough to know that." Heba said.

"Don't mention anything about us being together, Heba. I don't think that he's take it too well." Atemu said.

Heba nodded before going into the room.

"What do you think?" Yami asked, turning to Atemu.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Atemu said, sitting down.

Yami sat down beside him. "I am so stupid." Yami said.

"No, you're not. You made some mistakes, that's all." Atemu said.

"If I had told Yugi the truth from the start, none of this would have happened." Yami said.

"Maybe, but you can't dwell on that. For now, you need to figure out what you're going to say to him IF Heba convinces him to talk to you." Atemu said.

"If being the key word." Yami said.

"A very important key word." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba shut the door behind him and saw Yugi sitting on the bed, leaning back against the pillow with his eyes closed. "Yugi." Heba said a little hesitantly.

Yugi opened his eyes in surprise. "Heba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I thought that we could talk." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah. I guess." Yugi agreed.

Heba sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said.

This startled Heba. "What for?" Heba asked.

"For snapping at you earlier and ordering you out. I was angry at Yami and took it out on you. I'm sorry for that." Yugi said.

"It's okay, but could we talk about it, please?" Heba asked.

"I suppose. Do you know where Yami is?" Yugi asked.

Heba was shocked to hear Yugi talk about him, but hoped it was a good sign. "Yeah. Atemu found him. He's fine." Heba said.

"Good. You know I didn't mean what I said when I said I didn't care." Yugi said.

"I know, but why exactly were you so upset?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed. "I woke up to find Yami kissing me when he's dating Tea. That's wrong. He shouldn't do that to Tea. Besides that, I was still angry at how he had ignored me and got all over for moving in with Seto. I guess I finally just snapped." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "I think that you should talk to him." Heba said.

"I can't. Not right now. Not tonight." Yugi said.

"What if he came tomorrow? I know it's Christmas, but-" Heba started.

"Christmas?" Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

"Heba, Christmas isn't for a few weeks. We just got out of school for the holidays." Yugi said.

"Yugi, what day do you think it is?" Heba asked.

"December 8th." Yugi said.

"Yugi, today is December 24th, Christmas Eve. You've been in a coma for almost a full month." Heba said.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open from the shock. "A coma?! For a month?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Heba nodded. "Didn't you know?" Heba asked.

Yugi shook his head. "The doctor said that I had been unconscious for awhile, but he didn't say that." Yugi said.

"Yugi, during the storm, you were hit in the head pretty hard. You had to go through surgery for them to do something to help, and you also had some internal bleeding. They handled everything. Dave actually said that you should be able to go home in a few days." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. He leaned back and said, "A month? I don't believe it."

Heba stood up and sat on the bed beside him. "It'll be okay, Yugi." Heba said. He thought a moment before saying, "Yugi, are you willing to see Yami tomorrow and try to work things out with him? I know that he wants to."

"He doesn't need to be here on Christmas Day." Yugi said.

"He'd want to be. Yugi, he wants to work things out with you." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "All right. I'll see him tomorrow." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow." Heba said.

"Heba, why was Atemu here with you earlier?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, well, um." Heba said, blushing a little. "You see, I found out I'm the reincarnation of Atemu's husband from thousand years ago, and I gave him a chance. We started off as friends, and we're together now." Heba said. He looked at Yugi and said, "Are you upset because of that?"

"No. If you're happy, then it's fine." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "We'll come back tomorrow. Try to rest." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "I'll try to." Yugi said.

Heba smiled at him before leaving the room.

Yugi lay down and sighed. 'I hope Heba's right about me seeing Yami.' Yugi thought as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were on their feet the second Heba walked out of the room.

"Heba, what did he say?" Atemu asked.

"He's calmed down a lot. He's rational at the moment. He didn't realize he was in a coma, and I explained that to him." Heba said.

"Do you think he'd care if I see him?" Yami asked.

"He was going to rest. He's been through a lot today." Heba said.

Yami nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

"He did agree to see you tomorrow, though." Heba said.

"He did?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded. "Just wait until tomorrow. He needs time to think." Heba said.

Yami nodded.

"Well, let's go home and get some rest. I think Grandpa will want to hear about this, too." Atemu said.

Heba and Yami nodded, and the three left the hospital to go home.

* * *

If anyone thinks that Yugi was wrong, unfair, or jusr plain cruel, I did not intend for it to be that way. He thinks Yami's with Tea, which means Yami is going behind her back by kissing him. Yugi also has pent up anger from everything that has happened, so Yugi's just angry and shouting in anger. He doesn't mean what he's said. Sorry if anyone thinks I'm trying to bash Yugi. I'm not. He's one of my famorite characters. I'm just showing how a person can react when they don't know everything in a situation.

I'll have Yami and Yugi talking to each other and working everything out between them.

R&R.


	17. Working Things Out

Chapter 17- Working Things Out

Yami woke up the next morning and sat up. He let out a sigh and climbed out of bed. He knew that he wanted to see Yugi so that they could straighten everything out, but he was also worried about how Yugi would react. He didn't want a repeat of the day before. He pulled out some blue jeans and sweatshirt. He decided to skip the leather since it was cold that day. He grabbed his tennis shoes and pulled them on.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said, pulling on his other shoe.

"I see you're going early." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you'd be up until noon." Yami said.

Atemu blinked. "Why?" Atemu asked.

"You and Heba weren't exactly quiet last night." Yami said.

Atemu blushed bright red at that. "Y-you heard u-us?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. "Hard not to considering my room is right next door to yours. I put a silencing spell on the room so no one would else was here. I really don't think that Heba wanted to answer all of those questions that would have been asked." Yami said.

"Thanks. I owe you." Atemu said.

"Right. I suggest you let Heba sleep. I doubt that he'll want to get out of bed for some time." Yami said before standing up.

"Try to keep a grip on your temper. Losing it will not help you get Yugi to listen to you." Atemu said.

"I know. I don't plan on yelling. I just hope that he's willing to listen to me." Yami said.

"I think that he will, but you can't let your anger get the best of you." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "I'm not sure when I'll be back." Yami said.

"Well, I'm going to try and convince Grandpa not come and see Yugi until around lunchtime. I know that he'll want to. Heba, too." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "Thanks." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "No problem. Now go." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and left the room.

Atemu followed Yami out and shut the door behind him. He went back into his room to find Heba still asleep. Atemu sat down on the bed.

The movement woke Heba up, and he yawned. "Atemu, what time is it?" Heba asked sleepily.

"Seven-thirty." Atemu replied, laying back down and wrapping his arms around Heba, pulling him closer.

"What were you doing up?" Heba asked, laying his head on Atemu's chest.

"I was talking to Yami. I hear him up." Atemu said.

"He's up at seven-thirty. He's never out of bed before ten unless something important is going on." Heba said.

"Well, I believe that he considers going to see Yugi and talk to him to hopefully patch things up is something that he is willing to get up and go do." Atemu said.

"Do you think that they'll be able to work things out?" Heba asked.

"I don't know." Atemu said, running his hands through Heba's hair. "I do think that as long as they both try that they will be able to work everything out." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "I hope so." Heba said.

"I think that we can do other things than worry about them." Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed a she was flipped on his back.

"What?" Atemu asked innocently.

"You're horrible." Heba said.

"Yes, I am." Atemu said before words were forgotten for a while.

* * *

Yugi sat in his hospital room, trying to fins something on TV while trying to forget what he had eaten for breakfast. "How can a hospital serve food like that? I thought they were suppose to make you better, not keep you here." Yugi said.

Dave laughed. "Sorry about that, Yugi, but that's what you get. You can have something better when you get home." Dave said.

Yugi smiled. "Okay. When will that be anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if you keep doing this good, tomorrow morning." Dave said.

Yugi sighed. "Meaning I have to spend another night here." Yugi said.

"I'm afraid so." Dave said.

"I guess I'll just have to make the best of it." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Yami walked into the room. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you were in here." Yami said.

"It's fine. I was just leaving anyway. I was keeping Yugi company until someone came here. I'll check in on you later." Dave said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi said.

Dave walked out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Yami asked.

"Besides the fact that the food hospitals have are completely disgusting and inedible, I'm doing fine." Yugi replied.

"I was actually referring to your injuries." Yami said.

"Oh. I'm fine. Dave said that I should be able to go home tomorrow morning." Yugi replied.

"That's good." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I hate being cooped up in a hospital." Yugi said.

"I don't know anyone who likes being in a hospital." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "There's not anyone who likes to be in a hospital." Yugi said.

Yami sat down in the chair beside the bed. "How did you sleep last night?' Yami asked.

"As well as a person can in a hospital. I'll feel so much better when I can get home." Yugi said.

"No one sleeps well unless they are in their own bed." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami curiously. "What are you doing here at seven forty-five in the morning? You're never out of the bed before ten unless it's something important or someone forces you to get up early." Yugi said.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, so I got up early." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess we do need to talk. Listen, Yami. I'm sorry." Yugi said.

That wasn't what Yami was expecting. "What are you sorry for?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry for how I acted toward you yesterday. I shouldn't have been as harsh and cold with you as I was. It was uncalled for." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. You had every right to act the way you did. I was unfair to you in more ways than one. I don't know how I ended up ignoring you, and I honestly can't tell you what caused it, but I'm sorry I let it happen." Yami said.

"You have no idea how much it hurt me to have all of you do that. It made me feel like I did something that upset you all or that you hated me for something." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi! I could never hate you for anything. I get why you moved in with Seto now. I was wrong to say what I did to you when I found out." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "We've had a lot of bad things happen between us. Neither of us helped matters lately by not being willing to talk it out." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I thought that this was why I was here." Yami said.

"Yami, why did you kiss me yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, well, um, you see-" Yami wasn't sure where to start with that explanation.

"Yami, I just don't get it. You never seemed like that type of person." Yugi said.

This confused Yami. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you're dating Tea and you kissed me. The two really don't make any sense. I never thought that you were the type to cheat on someone." Yugi explained.

Yami's crimson eyes widened in sudden understanding. "No, Yugi, you misunderstood." Yami said.

"Yami, you kissed me. That's a little hard to misunderstand." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I wasn't dating Tea. That was a rumor that got started at school. Tea and I have never been anything more than friends." Yami said.

"But I thought that Tea had a crush on you." Yugi said.

"She did, and she told me she was in love with me and wanted to date me a year ago, but I told Tea that I didn't feel the same way, and she understood. We stayed just friends. There's never been anything more between us." Yami said.

"But you were spending a lot of time at tea's house. I assumed that the rumors were true." Yugi said.

"Do did a lot of other people. Tea and I didn't' even know about the rumor until the day you moved out. Joey mentioned to us that that rumor was going around school. We quickly told them the truth and ended the rumor the next day at school. Tea was helping me with a problem that U was having. That was all. There was nothing romantic about what we were doing." Yami said.

"Tea just always acted like she was trying to get someone's attention in the group. I though that it was true." Yugi said.

"I know. Tea was trying to get Tristan's attention, not mine. Tea got over me a while back. She's had a crush on Tristan for a couple of months. She and Tristan are dating now." Yami said.

"They are?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "So are Seto and Joey." Yami said.

"Seto and Joey? I knew Seto loved Joey, but he was dead set against ever telling him." Yugi said.

"After what happened to you in the tornado, Seto must have started thinking and decided to tell Joey , and Joey felt the same, so they're together now." Yami said.

"Wow. And I already know Atemu and Heba are together." Yugi said.

"I know that." Yami muttered.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I heard them last night." Yami replied.

"Okay, Yami. I really didn't need to know that." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I had to use my magic to put a silencing spell up so no one else heard them." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess that they were in Atemu's room." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I really hate that, too. I hear enough of it with Leo and Yuesei." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami carefully. "Yami, you never did answer my question." Yugi said.

"Which one was that?" Yami asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. That." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Well?" he prodded.

Yami sighed. "He knew that he had tell Yugi. It was what he had been wanting to tell him for so long. "Yugi, the truth is that I kissed you because, well, because I-I lo-love you." Yami finally got out.

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened. "You what?" Yugi whispered.

"I love you. I have for a long time. I was afraid that if you found out, you would be disgusted with me and hate me." Yami said. "OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?" Yami asked, wondering why Yugi had hit him on the head.

"Yami, I could never hate you for anything. There is nothing that you could do to make you hate me. Yami, you were my first real friend besides Heba, and you were there when I needed you. You taught me how to be strong and how to take care of myself. I have too much to thank you for to hate you." Yugi said.

Yami blushed. "I guess you have done a lot for me, too. You were the one who freed me from the puzzle and put yourself in danger to help me. I owe you, too." Yami said.

"Does this have something do with why Tea was helping you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Tea found out I was in love with you and tried to convince me to tell you, but I was stubborn and wouldn't. I thought that it would be better to never tell you than risk losing our friendship." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I guess we both made some mistakes since all of this could have been avoided." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so. Your brother figured out pretty quick that I was in love with you. It was the day after he first got here that he told me he knew. He said that from what you would tell him and how I was acting at the hospital that he figured it out." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "How you acted in the hospital?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "We had all left to get something to eat, and when Atemu and I walked in, Heba was in here. I sort of lost my temper." Yami said.

"What exactly did you say?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly?" Yami asked.

"Exactly." Yugi replied.

"Well, I believe I said, 'Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here', although I probably shouted it." Yami said, blushing a little.

"Why did you say that?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't know who he was, and I was worried about you. I didn't know if he was going to hurt you. When he said his name, I realized who he was since you mentioned to me that you had a twin brother." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I guess that makes since. Heba always was really perceptive when it came to what was going on around him." Yugi admitted.

"He figured it out all right. The day after the tornado, we were at Seto's guest house since the mansion was destroyed, and we got into an argument about me and Tea because of what people thought. Heba, well, he may have sorts-" Yami started.

"Yami, what did Heba do? I now brother, and it couldn't have been that bad." Yugi said.

"Well, he got angry and screamed something at us that he probably wasn't suppose to." Yami said.

"What did he say?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Oh. Well, he sort of screamed out that you're well, he said that, um, that you were in love with me, and that's why you really moved out." Yami explained.

"HE What?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami jumped. "Yugi, calm down." Yami said.

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Yugi said.

"Well, he didn't exactly mean to. He said it in a fit of anger." Yami said.

"Well, knowing Heba like I do, I'm surprised. He tends to say things that he isn't supposed to when he's angry." Yugi said.

"Yugi, is what he said true, though?" Yami asked/

Yugi looked at Yami and could see the hope in his crimson depths. "Yes, Yami. It's true. Since you were spending so much time with Tea, I thought that you two were really dating, even before I heard the rumor. After it, I just lost hope that you felt the same. I guess the final straw was all the ignoring. Seto noticed the ignoring, but he never knew I was in love with you. I guess I just wanted to get away from the loneliness I felt, and from you since I was in love with you and thought that I'd never have you that I couldn't take living in the same house anymore. Seto's offer was like an answer to everything." Yugi said.

"Did it solve everything?" Yami asked.

"No. It helped with some of the pain, but not enough. After I told Seto about Heba, he gave me a cell phone I could use to call Heba since he lived in Egypt. Talking to Heba helped, too." Yugi said.

"Has anything changed?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled at him. "No, Yami. Everything that has happened has not changed how I feel about you, although I am kicking myself for not telling you before." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes started to shine. "You mean, you still love me?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I do. I don't think that anything could change that fact." Yugi replied.

A moment later, Yugi was gasping for breath as Yami hugged him so tightly that Yugi was struggling to breathe.

"Oh, Yugi. You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that. I honestly never thought that you would say that to me." Yami said. He was so happy that he didn't realize how tightly he was holding onto Yugi.

"Yami-can't-breathe." Yugi managed to get out.

Yami realized this and instantly let go. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, blushing from embarrassment.

"It's fine. I just forgot how strong you are." Yugi said.

"I guess I got a little overexcited." Yami said.

"I can understand that." Yugi assured him.

"So, are we okay now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled at him. "Yeah. I think we are." Yugi agreed.

"Then, is there a chance of you moving back in with us?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I will. I don't think Heba would let me live with Seto, at least while he's here." Yugi said.

"Good. I really would have hated to ask Seto to move in." Yami said.

Yugi burst out laughing. "He-would not-have done that-for you under- any circumstances." Yugi said between gasps.

"You'd be surprised. He let Grandpa, Leo, Yuesei, Atemu, and me live with him after the tornado since the storm destroyed the Game Shop." Yami said.

"The Game Shop was destroyed?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "But it's fixed now. In fact, Seto paid for it, so it's actually bigger than it was before. We didn't have to use magic to give us enough room for all of us to live there." Yami said.

"Well, that's a good thing." Yugi said. He frowned and said, "I thought that the mansion was destroyed, too."

"It was. We were staying at the guest house with Seto and Mokuba." Yami explained.

Yugi nodded. He glanced over and noticed that Yami was still sitting on the bed. It comforted him because he knew that everything was okay between them now. However, there was one thing he knew that he wanted to do. "Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami replied, turning to look at Yugi.

Yugi leaned forward to kiss Yami on the lips. Yami was startled at first having not expected this, but he quickly recovered by wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. The two finally broke apart when the need for air become too great.

"Love you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled as he said, "I love you, too, Yugi."

The two kissed each other again.

They were going to be all right.

* * *

I finally got Yugi and Yami together. It took awhile, but they're together now.

The next chapter will be mostly at the hospital and Yugi'll probably get to go home, too.

I haven't forgotten about the having children condition. That might not come into discussion until Chapter 19.

R&R.


	18. Bored!

Chapter 18- Bored!

Atemu and Heba walked down the hall of the hospital.

"How do you think Yami and Yugi are doing?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that they were able to work everything out." Atemu replied.

The two neared Yugi's room.

"Damn it, Yugi! You did it again!" Yami shouted.

Atemu and Yugi froze.

"I guess they're still fighting." Heba sighed.

"Be prepared for anything." Atemu said.

Heba opened the door, and the two received a shock.

Yami was sitting on the bed with Yugi, glaring mildly at the younger teen, who was laughing at Yami.

"Oh, come on, Yami. Don't be a sore loser." Heba said.

"You've won every hand." Yami retorted.

Yugi smiled innocently. "Well, I just know the game a little better than you do." Yugi replied. He finally noticed that Atemu and Heba were in the doorway and said, "Hey, Heba. Atemu. Come on in." Yugi said.

"IS everything okay?" Atemu asked.

"Sure it is." Yugi replied.

"Then why did we hear Yami yelling, and why does he look angry?" Heba asked, noticing Yami was still glowering.

"Oh, he's mad because I've beat him at gin five times in a row." Yugi replied.

"Any you're playing a card game why?" Atemu asked.

"Because Yugi was bored, and frankly, so was I. There was nothing on TV, so Yugi suggested a game of cards. One of the nurses gave us a deck of cards, and we've been playing ever since." Yami explained.

"I thought that the reason Yami came here so early was because you two were going to talk and work things out." Heba said.

"We did." Yugi said.

"And?" Atemu asked.

"Well, let's just say we're closer than ever." Yami said.

"Okay. What exactly does that mean?" Heba asked.

"We're together just like you and Atemu are, brother." Yugi said.

"You are?!" Atemu and Heba exclaimed at the same time.

Yami and Yugi both nodded.

"All it took was us being willing to talk rationally about everything that had happened." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that you two finally worked everything out." Atemu said.

Yugi glanced over at Heba and said, "Yami. Atemu. Could I talk to Heba alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Yami replied. He got off the bed and left with Atemu.

Heba looked at his brother. "What's up, Yugi?" Heba asked.

In answer, Yugi hit Heba in the head.

"OW!" Heba exclaimed, jumping. "Yugi! What the hell was that fir?!" Heba asked.

"That was for spilling to Yami about the fact that I love him." Yugi said.

Heba grinned guilty. "Oh. That." Heba said.

"Yeah. That. I thought that we had an agreement that we would not tell each other's secrets." Yugi said.

"Sorry about that, Yugi. I really didn't mean to let that slip, but I got a little upset, and it kinda slipped." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah. It's okay. It might be a good thing that you did. I'm not sure if Yami would have been willing to tell me how he felt." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "I'm glad that you two are together now. I knew Yami was in love when I got here. Since I knew you already loved him, I figured I needed to do something although I hadn't planned on doing that." Heba said.

"In any case, just don't let that other secret slip. I'd like to tell Yami that on my own." Yugi said.

Heba gulped. "Um, yeah. No problem." Heba said. 'Oh-no. When he finds out what I did, he is going to flip out.' Heba thought.

"Heba, you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Huh?" Heba said, looking back at Yugi.

"You looked a little out of it. I was asking you if you were okay." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Heba said.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

'Oh, shit. Now what do I tell him?' Heba asked himself. He thought quickly and knew exactly what he could do to save himself. "I was actually going to tell you something." Heba said.

"Really. What?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know how you can have children?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"After you left Egypt, I went to the doctor. I found out that I have the ability to have children, too." Heba said.

"You do?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "I was planning to tell you when I got here, but that didn't exactly happen." Heba said, sitting down on the bed.

"Does Atemu know about that?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "Yes. He knows."

"Well, I hope you don't find yourself pregnant anytime soon." Yugi said.

Heba blinked. "What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Yami mentioned that he heard you two last night." Yugi replied.

Heba blushed bright red. "Yeah. Well, we were careful." Heba said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"Anyway, can we get off this subject?" Heba asked.

"Sure. You want to play gin. I don't think that Yami's going to want to play a game of it with me for awhile." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

Yugi picked up the cards and started playing until their boyfriends got back.

* * *

"So, are you two really okay now?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We are. Yugi and I talked everything out, and I'm glad that we did." Yami said.

"So am I. You two not getting along is a headache for me." Atemu said.

"Why is it a headache for you?" Yami asked.

"Simple. You come to me for everything and tell me everything that happened." Atemu replied playfully.

Yami rolled his eyes. "This has been a very stressful situation, and I needed someone to talk. If you didn't want me come to you when I had a problem, I wouldn't have told you anything." Yami said.

"Yeah. It would have driven you crazy not to be able to tell me anything." Atemu said.

"Where's Grandpa, anyway? I thought that he would have come." Yami said.

"He was going to, but with the day being as cold as it is and since he already has a cold, Heba and I convinced him to stay in. We're going to get Yugi to call him." Atemu said.

"Good idea. Grandpa doesn't need to get sick." Yami agreed.

"I just wonder if Yugi's going to go back and live with Seto or if he's going to move back in with us." Atemu stated.

"I asked that very question, actually. Yugi said that there's no reason for him to stay at the mansion, and he plans on moving back in with all of us." Yami replied.

"I guess that makes you happy." Atemu said.

"Yes, it does," Yami replied.

"I wonder if they're through talking." Atemu thought aloud.

"I don't know, but let's go and see." Yami replied.

The two headed back to the hospital room.

As Yami opened the door, they heard Heba said, "Yugi, do you ever lose?'

"Nope." Yugi replied.

Yami and Atemu looked to see Yugi and Heba sitting on the bed, playing cards.

"What are you twp playing?" Atemu asked.

"Gin." Yugi replied.

"And he's won all three times that we played." Heba replied.

"Heba, you're better at board games than you are at card games." Yugi told him.

"Yeah. Maybe I should go and bring a board game here so that I can beat you." Heba said.

"Now you know why I got a little frustrated." Yami said.

"Well, how about we all play some games." Atemu suggested.

"Sure, but what?" Yami asked.

"How about poker?" Heba asked.

"Poker?!" the other exclaimed.

"Sure. Why not?" Heba asked.

"Heba, when people play poker, they are usually gambling." Yugi said.

"Oh. Zepher actually taught me. We'd play it all the time. We never bet or anything. Just played it for fun." Heba said.

"Well, I guess one of us had better go and get some of the playing chips if we're going to do that." Atemu said.

"I guess I'll go. I'll be back soon." Yami said.

"You know, there's no place open today. It's Christmas Day, after all." Yugi said.

"He has a point." Atemu agreed.

"Well, what else can we do?' Heba asked.

There was a knock on the door and then Leo walked on.

"Hey, Leo." the four said.

"HI, guys. Can I take it that everything is okay?" Leo asked.

"Everything's fine." Yami replied.

"Good. Since I figure you four will be here all day, I thought that you could use these." Leo said, holding up several board games he had brought from home.

"Leo, you're a lifesaver." Yami said, taking the games.

"Good. I have to go on my shift. I'll check in on you guys again later." Leo said before leaving the room.

"Leo really does think of everything, doesn't he?" Heba asked.

"Yes. He does. What should we play first?" Yami asked, setting the board games down.

* * *

Heba, Atemu, Yami, and Yugi ended up playing board games all day long.

"Wow. We'd better be getting home." Atemu said, looking at his watch.

"We really did spend the whole day playing games, didn't we?" Heba asked.

"Yes, we did, and if you don't get home soon, I think that Grandpa will have a fit." Yugi said.

"He has a point." Leo said from the doorway.

The four turned to look at Leo.

"We should get going." Leo said.

"Actually, I think that I'm going to stay the night." Yami said.

"Huh-uh. I thought that you'd say that." Leo said before tossing a duffel bag to Yami.

Yami caught it.

"How did-" Yami started.

"I know you a little too well." Leo replied.

"Well, I guess we'll go." Heba said.

"Hope you have a fun night." Atemu said, making it sound dirty.

Yugi blushed, and Yami shouted, "ATEMU!"

Atemu ran out the door before Yami could get his hands on him.

"Bye." Heba said as he and Leo followed Atemu out, shutting the door behind them.

"That's it. I'm killing Leo." Yami said.

Yugi took Yami's hand and said, "Calm down, Yami. It's okay. Why don't you get into some pajamas?" Yugi said.

Yami nodded and walked to the bathroom. He walked out a few moments later in flannel pajamas. Yugi had given them to him as a joke, but Yami ended up liking them, and usually wore them to sleep in.

"You know that you didn't have to stay tonight. I would have been fine." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to be here with you." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed. "All right. Why do I get the feeling you won't be letting me out of your sight very much?" Yugi asked.

"Because I'm not. There's no chance that I am going to let you get hurt like this again." Yami said.

"Yami, you do realize that a tornado hitting was not something anyone could have predicted." Yugi said.

"Yes, but I don't want to take the chance. I will protect you from what I can from now on." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling him to him.

Yugi snuggled up beside Yami. "You already do that." Yugi said.

"I know, and I plan on doing it even better." Yami replied.

Yugi shook his head. "You're impossible sometimes." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I plan on always being impossible." Yami said.

Yugi let out a yawn.

"We'd better get some sleep." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he started to drift off to sleep. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Yami just lay there watching Yugi for a little while. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve someone like Yugi. 'I'll probably never know what I did to deserve this angel, but I'm never going to do anything to hurt Yugi ever again.' Yami thought before he fell asleep, too.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, much to everyone's relief.

Yugi walked into the house with Yami and Grandpa and was surprised to find the lights off.

Yugi frowned. "Why are the lights off?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the others left." Grandpa said.

Yami and Grandpa looked at each other with knowing looks on their faces. They knew why the lights were off, but were not about to ruin the surprise.

Yugi turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Yugi jumped back, bumping in Yami, startled at the sudden shouts at him. All of his friends were standing in the living room with a banner that said: WELCOME HOME YUGI. Kyla held a cake in her hands.

"Sorry about scaring you, Yugi." Heba said, smiling. He had had a feeling it would scare his brother.

"What is all this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you've been in the hospital almost a month, Yugi." Joey said.

"We just wanted to throw you a surprise welcome home party." Tea added.

Yugi smiled. "I'm really surprised." Yugi agreed.

"Could we eat the cake now?" Joey asked.

There were several groans.

"You just ate lunch an hour ago, puppy." Seto said.

"That was an hour ago. I'm hungry now." Joey whined.

"Well, I could actually go for some cake myself." Yugi agreed.

"I'll get the knife." Leo and went into the kitchen and then returned with a knife to cut the cake, which he used to the cut the cake.

Everyone started getting a piece of cake and eating.

Yugi sat down on the couch beside Heba. "Why do I get the feeling that you were the one who either suggested the party, supported it, or planned it?" Yugi asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Heba asked as he took a bite of his cake.

"Oh, just the fact that I know you love parties and love planning." Yugi replied, watching him.

Heba smiled guiltily. "Guilty on all three counts." Heba said.

"I thought so. Atemu's going to learn fast how much you love to have parties and go to them." Yugi said.

"You and Yami will be joining us when we go." Heba said.

"No, we won't." Yugi replied.

"If I remember correctly, you once told me that Yami likes party on some level. Not like I do, but still likes to, and as his boyfriend, you would go, too." Heba said.

"I have a feeling that you and Yami are dragging me and Atemu to parties." Yugi said.

"Of course we are. We've got to get you two out more often." Heba said.

"Atemu and I are in so much trouble." Yugi muttered.

Joey walked over and plopped down on the couch. "Hey, Yugi. You enjoying yourself?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey." Yugi replied.

"By the way, you ever pull something like that again, I'll kill you for it." Joey said.

"That goes double for me." Tristan added, appearing behind him.

"Don't worry, guys. I never plan on going through something like that again." Yugi assured them.

"Good." Heba aid, putting his arm around his brother. "I don't think any of us could handle Yami like that again." Heba said.

"Man. That guy was like a lost puppy while you were in a coma. We couldn't get him to do much of anything. All Yami wanted to do was sit with you at the hospital." Tristan agreed.

"How did you ever get him to leave?" Yugi asked, knowing how stubborn Yami could be, especially when it came to him.

"Well, we threatened to drag him out there, threatened to knock hi out, and threatened to tell you about how Yami was taking care of himself when you woke up." Joey said.

"I'm guessing it was the last one that worked in the end." Yugi said.

All three nodded.

Grandpa watched with a smile before turning to Leo and Yuesei. "Leo, I'm meeting an old friend who's in town today. I trust you'll make sure the teenagers do not destroy my house." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Grandpa." Leo assured him.

"We'll look after everything." Yuesei added.

Grandpa nodded. "I'll be back later, so don't expect me for dinner." Grandpa said before leaving.

Joey suddenly thought of something. "Hey, Yugi. Why didn't you tell us anyway?" Joey asked.

Yugi blinked, not understanding. "About what?" Yugi asked.

"You know, about being able to have kids." Joey said.

The room suddenly became deathly quiet.

Heba looked at his brother.

Yugi turned to look at Heba, upset. "Heba, what did you do?" Yugi asked.

Heba gulped. He knew that he was going to get it.

* * *

There's Chapter 18.

The next chapter will have Yugi's reaction to everyone knowing he can hvae kids.

R&R.


	19. We Know

Chapter 19- We know

"Heba, what did you do?" Yugi repeated.

"Yugi, please calm down." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm not angry. Yet. I want an explanation." Yugi said.

Seto knew it was his fault that they all knew and wouldn't let Heba take the blame for what he had done. Seto stepped forward and said, "Yugi, Heba isn't to blame. I am."

"You?" Yugi and Mokuba asked at the same time.

Seto nodded.

"Seto, I never thought that you would tell them something like that. You hated them until Yugi's injuries." Mokuba said.

Seto sighed. "I didn't mean to tell them. It slipped out." Seto said.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you remember how I told you the day after the tornado we were here and got into an argument about that rumor about Tea and me dating?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, you know that's when I lost my temper and blurted out that you were in love with Yami." Heba continued.

Again, Yugi nodded.

"I didn't know about that and mentioned that I thought what you were trying to hide was the fact that you could have children. I forgot that they were in the room and opened my mouth when I shouldn't have." Seto said. "Joey must have been rubbing off on me." Seto muttered.

"What does that mean?" Joey demanded.

"Puppy, you open your mouth and say the first thing that comes to your mind whether it's something that needs to be said or not." Seto said.

"I take it that after that came out, you two had to explain about all of that." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Heba said.

"That's not exactly something that is said or heard of everyday, so we needed an explanation to that statement." Tea said.

"Are you mad?" Sayora asked.

Yugi sighed. "No, not really. I knew that I would have to tell people sooner or later. Although I would have preferred it that you heard about from me and not my twin brother or my friend." Yugi said, looking directly at Seto and Heba.

"Sorry, Yugi. I really didn't mean to let that one out. It's just something that happened." Seto said.

"I know, Seto. I already said that it's okay. I know that you wouldn't have told them, but under the circumstances, I can understand how it came out." Yugi said.

"By the way, Yugi. Seto told me before that. He told me before we took you to the hospital in case it affected how we treated your injuries." Leo said.

"That was very understandable." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. Were you really afraid of what we would think if we knew the truth?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I was. At that time, all of you were still ignoring me, and I wasn't sure what you would think. I'll admit that I was scared, and since Seto already knew, I figured that living with him might be the easiest way to stop you from ever finding out." Yugi said.

"What about Mokuba? You had to tell him." Tristan said.

Mokuba grinned. "You have no idea how easy it is to get something out of Seto when you know something about him that he doesn't want anyone else to know." Mokuba said.

"What did you know?" Yuesei asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "He threatened to tell Joey how I felt if I didn't tell him what was going on with Yugi." Seto said.

"What do all of you think?" Yugi asked.

"I'll admit that it's not exactly normal, Yugi, but it doesn't change a thing about who you are. Actually, all it really means to us is that you'll still be a father." Joey said.

"Yeah. We'd never think that you're any different just because of that." Tea agreed.

"Now that we have that settled, how about we keep this party going?" Leo suggested.

Heba looked around and said, "Where's Grandpa?"

"Oh. He had a friend who came into town who he was going to see. He'll be back tonight." Yuesei replied.

The group kept the party going.

* * *

Several hours later, the party ended, and Leo, Yuesei, Sayora, Kyla, Atemu, Yami, and Heba ended up cleaning the mess that made.

"This is the only thing that I hate about throwing parties. You have to clean up after everyone." Heba said.

"You know that I could help." Yugi said.

"No!" all seven said.

Yugi jumped.

"We threw this party to welcome you home, so you don't have to do anything. We threw it, so we have to clean up." Leo said.

"Not to mention the fact that Grandpa would have a fit if he found out you helped clean up the day you came home from the hospital." Heba said.

"Good point." Yugi agreed.

The seven continued to clean up.

"It still amazes me that Joey can eat so much." Sayora said.

"Yeah. He had three pieces of cake and then went to the kitchen for more food." Kyla added.

"It's a good thing that Seto's rich because he's going to have a really high food bill from now on." Leo said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Heba, how long are you in Domino?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Seto flew you out here for a visit. I was wondering when you're going to have to go back to Egypt." Yugi said.

Atemu stiffened slightly. He had forgotten about that. 'There is no way I can live with Heba being in another country.' Atemu thought, on the verge of panicking.

Heba grinned sheepishly. "Actually, Yugi, that's something I didn't mention to you. I'm not going back to Egypt. I'm going to be living here in Domino." Heba said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "Seto worked it out with Zepher and Mensi. I'll be living here now. They realized that you and I didn't really want to be apart, so I'll be living here now." Heba explained.

Atemu was silently thankful.

"That's great." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It is. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to tell you first and that wasn't possible when I first got here, and I didn't think to tell you yesterday. Sorry." Heba said.

"Well, it's good to know that we'll be keeping you around for a while." Leo said.

The seven finished cleaning up the living room, which finally looked like it had before the party.

"Well, now that we're finished, Sayora and I are going to meet Tea so that we can go shopping." Kyla said.

"Have fun." Yuesei called.

"And be back for dinner." Leo added.

"We will." Sayora replied as the two left the house.

"Do you four think that you'll be fine here for a while? I think that Yuesei and I re going to go to the park for a little while." Leo said.

"No problem, Leo. We'll be fine." Atemu said.

"And we'll call if we need anything." Yami added.

Leo and Yuesei left the house.

"Well, looks like the four of us have the house to ourselves for a while." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and if we mess it up, Leo's going to kill us." Yami said.

"At least all the secrets that had been kept for so long are finally out. You two are very stubborn." Heba said.

"Oh. By the way, Heba." Yugi said, standing up.

"What?" Heba asked, turning to Yugi.

Yugi walked to him and crossed his arms. "I've forgiven you for spilling my secrets, but you ever do it again, I swear that I'm going to make Atemu single again. Got it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, Yugi. I get it. I'm dead if I do it again." Heba said.

"Yes, you are." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other.

Atemu leaned over toward Yami and whispered, "It might be a good idea for you to never get on his bad side."

"Same to you with Heba." Yami retorted.

"Atemu, you're getting close to sleeping alone tonight." Heba said.

Atemu looked at Heba, a little fortified. He rather liked being able to be in the same bed with Heba, even if they didn't do anything.

"You're close to being locked out of my room, too, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami gulped, not really wanting to be locked out of the room.

"Come on. How about we play a tag team duel." Heba suggested.

"Hey. That's a good idea." Yami agreed.

Yugi looked over at Heba. "When did you learn to play Duel Monsters, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"While you were in the hospital. Yami and Atemu taught me. We were worried about you, but it does get boring sitting there, not to mention we needed something to keep ourselves from going crazy with worry." Heba said.

"Well, if we're going to play, let's go get our decks." Atemu said.

The four went to their separate rooms to get their Duel Monsters' decks.

* * *

Several hours later, the four had played three rounds of Duel Monsters.

"Okay. So, Yugi and Yami are the more experienced duelists." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "If you didn't want to lose, Atemu, you shouldn't have suggested that we play." Yami said.

"Well, we wanted to do something fun, and we did, although I'm getting kinda hungry." Heba said.

At that moment, the door opened, and Leo, Yuesei, Sayora, and Kyla walked in.

"Hey, guys. You all okay?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Yugi and I just kicked Atemu and Heba's asses in tag team Duel Monsters." Yami said.

"I see. Well, you two are the most experienced at Duel Monsters, so that's no surprise." Leo stated.

"So, what do you all want for dinner?" Kyla asked.

No one answered because no one really knew.

Kyla sighed. "In that case, I guess I'll just surprise you all." Kyla said before going into the kitchen. She ended up fixing a simple dinner of spaghetti.

After dinner, the group sat in the living room.

"Hey. How about we watch a movie?" Sayora asked.

"That's a good idea." Kyla agreed.

"What you want to watch?" Leo asked.

"How about a horror movie?" Atemu suggested.

"No!" Yugi and Heba said at the same time.

"Why not?" Yuesei asked.

"I do not like horror movies." Heba said.

"Neither do I." Yugi added.

"Well, let's watch a romance movie." Sayora said.

"No." Atemu, Yami, and Leo all said.

"I do not like that sappy, romance stuff." Leo said.

Kyla sighed. "Then what do all of you want to watch?" Kyla asked.

Yugi thought a moment before saying, "How about an action movie?"

Since there were no objections, the group settled back to watch the movie.

* * *

Atemu and Heba lay down on Heba's bed.

"That wasn't a bad movie." Atemu said.

"I know you would have preferred horror, but Yugi just got out of the hospital, and I really don't want him scared out of his wits today." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "Yeah. I can understand that. Why do you two hate horror movies so much, anyway?" Atemu asked.

Heba frowned. "I really don't know, Atemu, but we just don't like it. If we had watched a horror movie, I'm sure that Yugi and I would have wound up in yours and Yami's laps, shaking like a leaf and holding onto you for dear life." Heba said.

"And what would the problem with that be, Heba?" Atemu asked, smirking suggestively.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth. In fact, Yami and I will most likely be looking for an excuse to get you two closer to us." Atemu said.

Heba looked at Atemu. "For some reason, I just got the feeling that I may have given you a new way to get me in your arms." Heba said.

"Now what would give you that idea, Heba?" Atemu asked innocently.

Too innocently.

"Atemu?" Heba growled.

Atemu smirked. "You shouldn't have told me." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Me and my big mouth. Yugi's going to kill me fort his." Heba said.

"By the way, don't ever let one of his secrets out again. I don't really want to end up being a single because your brother killed you." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I know. I know, and I won't do it. I didn't mean for either of them to slip out, and I know that I shouldn't have, but at least Yugi's with Yami now." Heba said.

"Just like their meant to." Atemu agreed as the two lay back in the bed.

"Hey, Atemu. I never did ask you. Do you mind that I can have children?" Heba asked.

"No. In fact, I'm excited about the fact. I like the idea of having children with you in the future since I didn't get the chance to in Egypt." Atemu said.

Heba frowned and sat up to look Atemu in the face. "What do you mean?" Heba asked, not understanding since his memory of the past was still fuzzy.

Atemu returned Heba's gaze, missing his warmth. "You had the ability to in the past, but we never did have the chance to have any children. With all the raider attacks and Zorc, we just never had the chance to ever have any children. You were killed in a battle with Zorc, and I died less than a week later. I'm just glad that we have the chance to have them now." Atemu explained.

"Well, I'm glad that it doesn't bother you." Heba said.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and pulled his down to lie on top of him. Atemu smirked wickedly and said, " How about we start on having kids now?"

"Atemu, we're only teenagers! Heba exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean that we can't practice for when we do want to have kids." Atemu said suddenly flipping them over so that Heba was below him.

"Atemu!" Heba said, blushing.

"What? I'd rather have some fun right now, and I can't think of anything more fun than being with you at the moment." Atemu said.

Before Heba could protest, Atemu had kissed him, and words were forgotten for some time.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were lying on Yugi's bed.

"Sorry about the movie. Heba can be pretty insistent sometimes." Yugi said.

"It doesn't really matter, aibou. Although I think that a horror movie would have had a better effect." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami curiously.

"Because you would have ended up in my lap." Yami replied, smirking.

Yugi blushed. "Something tells me that you are going to have us watching a lot more horror movies from now on." Yugi said.

"Well, it is an easy way to get you closer to me. When we'd watch horror movies before, you always ended up in my lap, holding onto me for dear life." Yami teased.

"That's because horror movies have always scared me. I'm not sure why, but they always have. I always end up holding onto someone or something." Yugi replied.

Yami frowned. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, Mokuba likes horror movies, so I always ended up holding onto a pillow." Yugi said.

"Oh. Seto lets him watch horror movies?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "He only lets him watch the ones Seto's seen first. Seto also doesn't let him watch more than one a day." Yugi explained.

"What did you do while you were there?" Yami asked.

"Played with Mokuba mostly. Poor kid was pretty lonely since he lives in a big mansion while his brother works a lot." Yugi said.

"Joey lives there now, so Mokuba won't be as lonely." Yami said.

"You do realize that Joey will most likely bring him along when he comes over here." Yugi said.

"I can deal with that. I like Mokuba. It's Seto I have a problem with sometimes." Yami said.

"Yami, Seto is my friend, and he did help me a lot." Yugi reminded him.

"I know, aibou, and I don't plan on making any trouble. I guess the arguments he drags me into get to me sometimes." Yami said.

"He's got Joey for that. I don't think that they'll stop arguing just because they're together now." Yugi said.

"I don't think so, either, so Seto will probably argue with him more. I prefer it. At least arguing with Joey keeps him from arguing with me." Yami grumbled.

Yugi couldn't help, but laugh at that.

The two lay in silence for a few moments.

Yugi bit his lip before asking a question that had been bugging him since the party. "Yami, can I ask you a question without making you mad?" Yugi asked.

"Of course you can, Yugi. Ask me anything that you like." Yami replied.

"What do you really think? About me being able to have kids, I mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami could hear the slight fear in his boyfriend's voice and understood what it meant.

Yugi was afraid that because Yugi could have children that Yami might not want to stay with him, and that was something that Yugi wasn't sure he could handle if it did happened.

Yami sat up, leaned over Yugi, and kissed him deeply.

This sudden move startled Yugi, but he started to melt into the kiss.

Yami broke the kiss and looked directly in Yugi's eyes. "Yugi, while it might not be an everyday thing to find that a man can have children, I am not bothered by that fact. I fell in love with you before I found that out, and if it had bothered me, I wouldn't have told you that I love you. It doesn't bother me, Yugi, because it does not change who you are. I don't care what happens. I'll love you just the same." Yami smiled at Yugi. "Not to mention the fact that I rather like the idea of being able to have children with you. I don't mind it at all." Yami told him.

Yugi was rather shocked by Yami's short speech and started to tear up at it.

Yami frowned and took Yugi's face in his hands, wiping the tears away. "Yugi, I'm sorry if I upset you." Yami told him.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm not upset, Yami. I'm just happy that you feel that way. I was worried you wouldn't like the thought." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I do like the idea, Yugi. Believe me." Yami explained.

Yugi smiled back. "I'm glad."

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

This kiss lasted a little longer and was much deeper than the last one.

When they finally broke apart, Yugi said something that shocked Yami. "Yami, make love to me."

Yami looked down at him in shock. "Yugi, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I know this might seem fast, but I've been in love with you for a long time and have wanted this for a long time." Yugi said.

"That makes two of us." Yami said. Seeing the certainty in Yugi's eyes, Yami said, "Let me know if you want to stop."

Yugi nodded, and Yami leaned down, kissing Yugi deeply.

The next few hours were lost in passion.

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke up to find Yugi in his arms. He couldn't help, but smile at how cute and innocent Yugi looked, even after last night. 'Like an angel.' Yami thought. He raised a hand and ran it lightly through Yugi's hair.

Yugi stirred and opened his amethyst eyes to look right at Yami. "Morning." Yugi siad.

"Morning." Yami replied. "Sleep well?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "What about you?" Yugi asked.

"How could I not sleep well when I have an angel beside me?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed. "I'm not an angel, Yami." Yugi said, looking away.

Yami took Yugi's chin gently in his hand and said, "I have to disagree. You're the most beautiful angel I ever laid my eyes on." Yami replied.

Yugi blushed a little more. "What time is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced at the clock and said, "Nine-thirty."

"The others are probably up. We should probably go downstairs." Yugi said.

Yami pouted. "I'd much rather stay in bed with you." Yami replied.

Yugi thought that Yami looked cute when he pouted. "Yami, you'll have me with you every night, considering I don't think that you'll let me sleep alone anymore." Yugi said.

"You're right there." Yami agreed.

"Then get up. We should get a shower and then go downstairs." Yugi said.

Yami groaned unhappily and finally got himself out of bed.

The two took a joint shower and then headed downstairs.

"Hey, you two. Glad you're up." Leo said as he set a plate full of pancakes on the table. "Sit down. I'll have the eggs, bacon, and toast on the table in a minute." Leo said.

"Where's everyone else?" Yami asked.

"Oh. Sayora and Kyla left early to go shopping with Tea, and Yuesei's getting Atemu and Heba up." Leo replied, bringing a plate of eggs and bacon over.

Yuesei walked in and said, "They'll be down to eat as soon as they have a shower."

Leo nodded, and the four started eating.

Five minutes later, Atemu and Heba walked into the room.

"Leo, why did you cook so much food?" Atemu asked.

"Well, considering all four of you had an active night, I thought you could sue a good breakfast." Leo replied, a knowing smile on his face.

Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu all blushed lightly at that comment.

Yuesei laughed softly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Just a part of life." Yuesei said.

"Must you mention it then?' Atemu asked.

"Yes. I can't pass up a good chance to tease you all." Leo said.

The group resumed eating.

"What are you all going to do today?" Yuesei asked.

"Haven't really thought about it." Atemu admitted.

"Considering how long I've been out, I'd like to go out and do something." Yugi said.

"The four of us could go see a movie." Yami suggested.

"Hey. I like that idea, but no horror." Heba said.

"You take all of the fun out of it." Atemu muttered.

After they finished eating, the four left the house.

"You think that they'll all make it, Leo?" Yuesei asked, sitting in Leo's lap.

"Yes, I do. They'll come across their little problems, like all couples do, but I think that they'll be just fine." Leo replied.

Yuesei snuggled up next to Leo. "That's good." Yuesei said.

And it was good.

Life was good for them all.

* * *

Don't worry. There's one more chapter, which will be the epilouge.

R&R.


	20. New Beginnings

Epilogue- New Beginnings

~Eight Years later~

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi stood up and walked to the door, opening it and finding Heba standing on the doorstep.

Heba held his nine-month-old son, Hiro. "Hey, Yugi. Can we come in?" Heba asked.

"Sure." Yugi replied, stepping aside and letting his brother and nephew in.

Heba walked into the living room.

Yugi was eight and a half months pregnant with his and Yami's first child.

Heba set Hiro down on the floor so he could play. "How are you doing, Yugi?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed as they sat on the couch. "As well as can be expected. Yami is about to drive me crazy though." Yugi said.

"Let me guess. He won't let you do anything, constantly asks if you need anything, and calls you a hundred times when he's not home with you," Heba said.

"You know this how?" Yugi asked.

"Atemu did the exact same thing to me when I was pregnant. It's just nervousness from becoming a new father and worry over you." Heba said.

"He's close to having me hit him over the head just so I can have a few moments of peace." Yugi said.

Heba laughed.

Over the past eight years, things had changed for everyone.

Atemu had become a doctor and worked at Domino Community Hospital. He and Heba had bought a two-story house and lived only two blocks form the Game Shop.

Yugi and Yami lived only one more block over. Yami worked at KaibaCorp as a game designer for Seto and was one of Seto's best employees along with being the most well paid.

Seto and Joey still lived in the mansion with their adopted daughter, Suri. Mokuba lived there, too, when he came home from college. He was attending Oxford.

Tea had gone to America to follow her dancing dream, and Tristan followed her. They had married five years earlier.

Bakura and Ryou had moved to Egypt, but kept in touch. They had an adopted daughter, Mika, and an adopted son, Riku.

Marik and Malik were also living in Egypt and had an adopted son, Myran.

"How much longer do you have, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"A few weeks. Yami's getting more and more anxious the closer the time gets here." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Trust me. The fawning will go from you to the baby." Heba said.

"I doubt that Atemu completely stopped fussing over you." Yugi said.

"Nope. He's still driving me nuts, but it's less now." Heba said.

"Until the next one." Yugi supplied.

"Not for a little while. I'd like Hiro to be a few years old before we have a second one." Heba replied.

"How's Atemu's job going?" Yugi asked.

"Good. He's up for promotion. He could become the head of the surgical staff." Heba said.

"Wow. He's only twenty-five. I thought that was young for a person to be head of a surgical staff." Yugi said.

"It is. It's between Atemu and an older doctor. Atemu thinks it'll be the other doctor." Heba said.

"You never know." Yugi said.

"That's what I told him, but you know Atemu. He never tries to get excited over anything. He's just honored to be nominated." Heba said.

Hiro crawled over and tugged and Yugi's pants.

Yugi leaned down and picked Hiro up. "What is it, Hiro?" Yugi asked.

"He certainly likes you." Heba said.

"Well, since his Papa is over here almost everyday, I get to see him almost everyday." Yugi replied.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. I guess so." Heba agreed.

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Heba said.

Yugi nodded and stayed where he was.

Heba left the room and returned a moment later with Grandpa behind him.

"Hey, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Hello, my boy. I thought I'd come see how you're doing." Grandpa said. He glanced at Heba. "I should have known that Heba and Hiro would be here." he added,

Yugi laughed. "You should know by now that Heba's over here almost everyday." Yugi said.

"Who's watching the shop?" Heba asked.

"Joey came over and offered to watch the shop so that I could come over here." Grandpa replied. He sat down and Hiro went over to him. "Hello, Hiro." Grandpa said.

"Atemu and Yami are the only ones left, and the entire family would be here." Yugi said.

"You know that they won't be here because Yami doesn't get off work until five, and Atemu won't get off until six." Heba said.

"Yeah, but Yami will be calling soon." Yugi said.

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Speak of the devil." Yugi said. He picked up the phone and said, "Yes, Yami."

"_How did you know that-_" Yami started.

Heba mouthed 'Yami', and Yugi nodded.

"Yami, you call me everyday around this time." Yugi explained.

"_Oh. I guess I do._" Yami agreed.

"Yes, you do, and before you ask, I'm fine." Yugi said.

"_Are you sure?_" Yami asked.

"Yes, and I'm fine. Grandpa and Heba are over here, so you don't have to worry about me." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Okay. I'm sorry._" Yami said.

"It's okay. Just try not to worry so much." Yugi said.

"_All right. I'll see you when I get home._" Yami said.

"Okay. Bye. I love you." Yugi said.

"_Love you, too._" Yami replied.

Yugi hung up and sighed. "That man is calling me constantly." Yugi said.

"He's just worried about you, my boy. I was very concerned about your grandmother when she was pregnant." Grandpa said.

"So, I guess it's a normal thing for new fathers to act like this." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Grandpa said.

"After the way Atemu acted, I'll believe that." Heba said.

Yugi grimaced as he was kicked again.

"You okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. The baby's been really active today." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Hiro could really dish out the kidney shots." Heba said.

"This one can, too. They must take after their fathers." Yugi said.

Grandpa laughed. "That is not necessarily a bad thing, boys." Grandpa said.

"Never said it was." Yugi said.

Hiro started crying.

"It's time for you to eat, isn't it?" Heba said, picking up his son.

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry." Yugi said.

"Then I'll fix us some lunch while Heba feeds Hiro." Grandpa said.

All three went into the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Seto and Joey threw a party to celebrate their eighth anniversary.

"Yugi, if you get too tired, just tell me and we'll leave." Yami said.

"Yami, you have told me this a thousand different times. I will tell you. Stop worrying." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami finally agreed and went to mingle.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to find Tea and Tristan behind him. "Tea. Tristan. What are you doing in Japan?" Yugi asked as they both hugged him.

"We received an invitation to the party and didn't want to refuse." Tea explained.

"Man. You're as big as a house, Yugi." Tristan said.

"Tristan!" Tea scolded,

Yugi laughed. "It's okay, Tea. He's right. I am." Yugi said.

"How much longer do you have?" Tea asked.

"A few weeks until my due date, but the doctor said that I could have the baby anytime." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear it." Tristan said.

"Tea. Tristan. Nice to see you two again." Heba said.

"HI, Heba." Tea said.

"How've you been?" Tristan asked.

"Fine." Heba replied.

"I thought you had a baby." Tea said.

"I do. Hiro's nine months old. Grandpa's keeping him tonight." Heba said.

"How's he doing?" Tristan asked.

"Fine. He's still in good health although he does need help in the Game Shop now. Heba and I help out a lot. Joey does, too." Yugi said.

"Sounds like he's as determined as ever never to have to depend on anyone." Tristan said.

"He is." Heba and Yugi said at the same time.

"Hey. Tristan. Tea. You made it." Joey said, coming over and hugging them.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss this for anything." Tea said.

"By the way, happy anniversary, Joey." Yugi said.

"Thanks. I thought for sure Yami wouldn't let you come." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "He tried to convince me to stay home, but I wouldn't." Yugi replied.

"Did Mokuba make it back for it?' Tristan asked.

"Sure did. Seto's was glad about that." Joey replied.

"Did Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora make it?" Heba asked.

"Yes, we did." a voice said.

They looked to see Leo and Yuesei.

"Sorry we're late. Kyla and Sayora couldn't make it, though." Yuesei said.

"It's okay. They said that they were working." Joey said.

"They are. Being models make things tough on them." Leo said.

The group slowly started to disperse and mingle.

The party when on.

After about an hour, Yugi could feel himself getting tired. He found a place to sit down.

"Yugi, are you all right?"

Yugi looked up at Atemu, who looked worried. "I'm okay. Just a little tired. Could you find Yami and tell him I think we should go home." Yugi said.

"Sure. I'll find him. You just sit here." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

Atemu left to find Yami.

Yugi grimaced as the baby kicked him again.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked, worriedly taking Yugi's hands in his.

"I'm fine. I just need to go home and rest." Yugi assured him.

"All right. Atemu will tell everyone we left." Yami said.

"I'd like to at least tell Joey and Seto bye. It is hierarchy after all." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, knowing that it was pointless to try and talk Yugi out of it. "All right, but only them." Yami agreed.

Yugi nodded, and the two quickly found Seto and Joey.

"Seto. Joey. Thanks for inviting us, but we're going on home." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. Thanks for coming." Joey said, hugging Yugi.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow, Yami." Seto said.

"All right. Bye." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi left and went straight home. They went up to their room and changed into nightclothes.

"Yugi, are you sure that you're all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I'm just tired and need to rest. The baby's been active today." Yugi said.

"Well, all right. What time was your doctor appointment tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Eleven. I take it you'll be there." Yugi said.

"I have for all the others, and I'm not missing this one." Yami replied.

"Okay. Let's get some sleep." Yugi said.

The two climbed into bed to go to sleep.

"Yami kissed Yugi and said, "Night, aibou. I love you."

"Love you, too. Good night." Yugi replied.

The two went to sleep.

* * *

Yugi was the first one to wake up the next morning. He saw that Yami was still asleep. Yugi climbed out of bed so that he didn't disturb Yami and went downstairs to start breakfast. Yugi sighed. He was still tired despite the fact that he had slept well last night. 'I can always ask the doctor today.' Yugi thought. He had just set all the food on the table when He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and something wet running down his legs. Yugi gripped the side of the table and shouted, "YAMI! GET DOWN HERE!"

Yami, who had, just finished getting ready for work, heard Yugi's scream and ran downstairs to find Yugi sitting in the floor. He raced over and knelt down beside Yugi. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I think-the baby's-coming." Yugi gasped out.

Yami's eyes widened. He quickly helped Yugi up, grabbed his bag, and headed out with Yugi. "We'll go to the hospital." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded.

Yami started driving to the hospital. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_ _Seto Kaiba speaking._" Seto said.

"Seto, it's Yami." Yami said.

"_Yami, what's wrong?_" Seto asked.

"I'm taking Yugi to the hospital. He's in labor." Yami said.

"_He is?! Joey and I are coming. I'll call Heba, Grandpa, Tea, and Tristan for you._" Seto said.

"Thanks." Yami said and hung up.

The two arrived at the hospital, and Yami helped Yugi inside.

Atemu was startled to find them there.

"What are you two doing here?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi's in labor." Yami said.

Atemu started giving orders.

Yugi was soon in a room. He'd been given something for the pain.

"I guess you're not going to work." Yugi said.

"Not a chance. I'd rather lose my job than not be here. Of course, Joey would see to it that that never happens." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "What about Heba and Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Seto called them. They should be here soon." Yami replied.

As if on cue, the door opened and Heba, Grandpa, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, and Tea entered.

"Yugi, you okay?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine, Heba. I'm having a baby. Not dying." Yugi said.

"All right. Some of you need to get out." Atemu said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Only three people in here with him at a time. A hospital rule." Atemu said.

Knowing Atemu wouldn't bend, Joey, Seto, Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba left.

Yami and Grandpa walked out to give Yugi and Heba a little time alone.

"So, how are you doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine. It was a little painful at first, but I'll be okay." Yugi said.

"Are you excited?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, I am. I can tell Yami is, too." Yugi said.

"Atemu was, although he is very strict with the hospital rules." Heba said.

"It's his job. Can't blame him for that." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

"Did he get the promotion?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. He won't know until later today, although I'm more excited about this." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. He understood.

* * *

Four hours later, Yugi had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

"Wow. Twins." Yami said.

"Yeah. Didn't expect that one." Yugi agreed.

"What are you going to name them?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, the boy's name is Sunni Rein." Yugi said.

"The girl's name is Sakura May." Yami said.

"Those are such cute names." Tea said.

"Well, that makes two more to the list of kids our circle of friends have." Joey said.

Slowly, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, and Tea left the room, leaving only the family there.

"This is truly a joyous day." Grandpa said.

"Yeah. Now you've got two great-grandsons and a great-granddaughter." Heba said.

"I don't mind. I love the idea." Grandpa said.

Heba, Atemu, Yugi, and Yami all could see that Grandpa was as excited as he was when Hiro was born.

"Atemu, did you ever hear about that job promotion?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I got it." Atemu replied.

"Really? That's great." Yami said.

"I honestly thought that they'd give it to Dr. Singe." Atemu said.

"You deserve it, Atemu. You're a great doctor." Yugi said.

"I appreciate that." Atemu said.

Soon, Atemu, Heba, and Grandpa left, leaving Yugi and Yami alone.

"Are you going home, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"No. I'm staying here until you get home." Yami said.

"Sounds familiar." Yugi said.

"I would have stayed the entire time you were in the coma eight years ago if I could have." Yami said.

"I have no doubt about that." Yugi said.

"I can't wait to get our kids home." Yami said, holding Sakura.

"I agree. They'll have a great home." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and I know that we can get advice from Atemu and Heba." Yami said.

"They'll be over there a lot." Yugi said.

"I'm just glad that Hiro's not much older than them. They'll make great playmates." Yami said.

"I know. Heba was happy when I told him I was pregnant." Yugi said.

* * *

A few days later, Yugi was able to go home with the twins.

Their friends threw them a party to welcome them home.

The party lasted for a few hours before everyone went home.

That night, Yugi and Yami put their kids down to sleep and couldn't be happier.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said. He turned around and kissed Yami.

They knew that being parents would be new, different, and hard, but they were prepared to face it together.

It was a good start to new chapter in their lives.

THE END

* * *

That's the end of Misunderstandings and Mistakes.

I'd like to thanks everyone who reviewed. I appreaicte your input.

Sorry if you wanted a birhting scene, but I had no idea how to do that.

I'll be putting out a new story soon.

R&R.


End file.
